Mr Brightside
by Etnie
Summary: Bella y Edward son dos polos opuestos y se llevan fatal, pero ya sabéis lo que dicen: los polos opuestos se atraen, y del amor al odio hay un paso, pues bueno, del odio al amor también.
1. Prólogo

Llevo con la idea en la cabeza todo el fin de semana.

Espero que os guste. Esto esta escrito desde el POV de Bella.

* * *

**Mr. Brightside**

_* Prólogo *_

Note los rallos del sol en mi cara. Desvié la cabeza hacía el otro lado y me estiré un poco antes de girarme por completo.

Tenía sed. Y se que me dolía la cabeza. Genial...

Alice te voy a matar.

Solamente cuando salgo con mi amiga Alice me levantó con resaca, así que es culpa suya, eso esta claro. Es lo único que odio de Alice.

Por lo menos recuerdo que el concierto al que fuimos fue increíble y... vale no recuerdo ni haber salido del concierto pero fue incr...

Entonces alguien se movió a mi lado. OH DIOS MIO.

No me lo puedo creer. Abrí los ojos y... voilá.

_No, no, no, no... _mi conciencia me gritaba histérica mientras me incorporaba. No era mi apartamento. Joder Bella... tampoco bebiste tanto.

Respiré hondo.

Le miré. Estaba vuelto hacía el lado opuesto, tumbado boca abajo, con lo que no le vi la cara pero... ¡Mierda!.

Me incliné un poco hacía delante, no sé por qué, pero necesitaba comprobarlo, quizás no era él, y solo se le parecía.

JODER BELLA... NO.

Me destapé dispuesta a salir corriendo. Sentí ganas de gritar al ver que estaba completamente desnuda.

Le miré de nuevo, al destaparme le había destapado parcialmente a él y obviamente él estaba desnudo.

Me levanté y empecé a recolectar lo más silenciosamente que pude mi ropa mientras me vestía frenéticamente, a la vez que flashazos de lo que había ocurrido en esta habitación anoche recorrían mi mente.

Antes de salir de la habitación volví a mirarle, sentí ganas de despertarle de gritarle, esto claramente había sido idea suya, seguro que me echó algo en la bebida.

Salí despavorida del piso. Por suerte el ascensor estaba en esta planta. Entré y apreté insistentemente el número cero hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Entonces levanté la vista y me miré en el espejo.

Y me odié a mi misma...

Puntualicemos, hay dos cosas que odio de Alice:

1. Siempre consigue que beba más de la cuenta cuando salgo con ella, y...   
2. La otra estaba tumbada en esa cama... Edward Cullen.


	2. Capítulo 1

Nada más entré en la galería de arte un chico se me acercó y amablemente me pidió mi abrigo dándome a cambio un ficha con un número.

Enseguida vi a Alice que caminaba rápidamente hacía mi.

-¡Bella! ¡Por fin! - dijo abrazándome. Sin soltarme me susurró. - Ya creí que no venías, ¿se puede saber por qué no me has cogido el móvil en todo el día?

Deshizo nuestro abrazó y me miró a la cara.

-He perdido el móvil... - no metía... aunque seguramente estaba en el suelo de _su_ habitación, no perdido.

-Vaya... - me encogí de hombros - bueno de todas formas ya era hora de que compraras uno nuevo. Ven vamos, mi madre y tu madre estaban preocupadas, no te puedes imaginar cuantas veces han dicho "Bella, nunca llega tarde"

Es cierto no suelo llegar tarde a ningún lado, pero hoy ha sido el día más horrible de mi vida...

Después de saludar a mucha gente conocida y desconocida y de felicitar a Jasper, me paseé por la exposición lentamente admirando las nuevas obras de Jasper, las más nuevas mostraban un inició de cambio de estilo bastante intrigante. Me paré frente a una de ellas para estudiarla detenidamente.

-Creo que olvidaste esto... - mi cuerpo se tensó al oír la voz de la última persona que quería ver. Sabía que él iba a estar aquí, pero no era la primera vez que un evento de este tipo le había evitado satisfactoriamente. Miré a la altura de mi cintura donde él sostenía mi teléfono móvil. Lo cogí sin mirarle a la cara y lo metí en mi bolso. Y volví a mirar el cuadro. Él seguía ahí parado detrás de mi... - ... _"Gracias, Edward", "De nada, Bella"_. - dijo sarcásticamente poco después.

Entonces le miré. Él medio sonrió. Yo no.

-Oh vamos, Bella... encima que te lo traigo, al menos podrías darme las gracias.

-No tengo nada que agradecerte - dije secamente, volviendo a mirar al cuadro. Él puso su mano en mi cintura para girarme hacía él. Me separé bruscamente y le enfrenté - ¡No me toques! - susurré lentamente, mi voz llena de rencor.

-No decías eso anoche... - dijo levantando las cejas, sentí unas ganas horribles de abofetearle, pero en ese momento pasó uno de los camareros del catering por nuestro lado, Edward se separó un poco de mi para coger dos copas de champagne de la bandeja. Me ofreció una. A cambio yo le dirigí una mirada severa y me alejé de él sin mirar atrás.

La verdad es que no me costó mucho desaparecer un rato, literalmente me escondí detrás de mi padre y el Dr. Cullen, y mientras ellos hababan animadamente de Football y Baseball, sin darle importancia a mi presencia yo bebí mi coca-cola apoyada en la pared.

-Me vas a contar que te pasa... - miré a Alice de reojo.

-No me pasa nada. - Alice estudió mi cara unos segundos y después negó con la cabeza.

-Que mal mientes, Bella...

-No miento - dije mientras Alice tiraba de mi para alejarnos de nuestros padres...

-Primero no contestas a mis llamadas, después llegas tarde, después ves la exposición tu sola y luego te escondes... venga Bella que nos conocemos desde hace mucho - entramos en el baño de mujeres. Alice se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie más en el baño. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada - Alice puso las dos manos en su cintura y me echó una mirada desconfiada. Suspiré - Vale... ayer bebí más de la cuenta, y no me encuentro bien.

-¿Y...?

-¿Y qué? - Alice se acercó a mi y en un movimiento rápido me quito el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello. Rápidamente yo tape mi cuello con las manos.

-¡¿Quién te ha hecho eso?!

-Nadie - el pánico era tangible en mi voz.

-Bella, no me puedo creer que ayer te enrollaras con alguien y no me lo cuentes...

-No me enrolle con nadie ayer

-Déjame verlo.

-¡NO!

-Vamos Bella... ¿Quién?

-No me acuerdo... - Alice me miró durante unos segundos y después se echó a reír.

Sentí como mi respiración se aceleraba. Quité a Alice el pañuelo de las manos y salí corriendo del baño, mientras buscaba desesperadamente la ficha del guardarropa en mi bolso.

-Bella, espera - oí a Alice detrás de mi. Llegué al guardarropa y le di mi ficha - venga Bella, ahora en serio... ¿Estás bien?

-¡No!

-Bella lo siento, vamos, cuéntamelo.

-No hay nada que contar, Alice. - Él chico del guardarropa me dio me abrigo y me giré bruscamente chocándome con alguien.

-Alice, Jasper te esta buscando. Cuidado Bella, tan patosa como siempre... - dijo Edward ayudándome a incorporarme de nuevo.

-Si gracias, Edward. Bella, vamos, no te vayas... - Me solté bruscamente de las manos de Edward, y lo hice, esta vez si, le abofeteé, y se que le dolió. Pude oír el grito ahogado de Alice. Edward se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sin dejar de mirarme. Le empujé para que me dejará salir.

Y por suerte había un taxi en la puerta, lo cogí.

Lo último que vi fue a Alice saliendo detrás mío y siguiendo el taxi con la mirada mientras me alejaba.


	3. Capítulo 2

Cerré la puerta de mi casa de un portazo y respiré hondo.

Después saque el móvil del bolso y revise los mensajes, fotos y últimas llamadas, esperando no encontrar nada que Edward pudiese haber visto y usar contra mí en cualquier momento.

Pude respirar tranquila en respecto a eso en pocos minutos. Realmente mi vida era lo suficientemente tranquila y lo más escandaloso que había en mi móvil era un mensaje de Jacob diciendo que venía a la ciudad en unos días y tenía ganas de verme y una foto de Alice y mía en la playa, pero teniendo en cuenta como amanecí esta mañana en su casa esta claro que una foto en bikini no iba a escandalizar a Edward... ni siquiera lo de ayer le escandalizaría lo más mínimo, porque ayer me comporte con él como hacen el 99% de las mujeres, el 1% restante son nuestras madres, Alice y Rosalie, la mujer de su hermano Emmett, y yo cuando estoy sobria.

Pero lo cierto es que no siempre odié a Edward. Me mude a Seattle con mis padres cuando el año que cumplí 16 años, mi abuela estaba enferma y muy mayor y nos mudamos desde Phoenix para estar más cerca de ella.

El primer día de clase Alice fue asignada para guiarme por el instituto, y no tardamos mucho en hacernos amigas, a pesar de las primeras impresiones y de ser tan distintas como éramos, nos complementábamos a la perfección.

Pero Alice nunca hablaba de Edward y tardé tres días en descubrir quien era, pues el resto de chicas con las que compartía clases _solo_ hablaban de "Edward Cullen". Aún recuerdo las palabras de Alice, cuando le pregunte sobre su popular hermano.

"Edward es peligroso, un desconsiderado y un creído"

Vale, con esa descripción, y los pocos rumores que empecé oír confirmándolo, no me costo en absoluto hacerme "inmune" a su presencia. Admitiré que la primera vez que le vi andando por uno de los pasillos vi lo que veían las demás chicas. Edward era alto, era guapo, tenía un cuerpo digno de atleta, actitud despreocupada y de chico malo, y don de palabra. Pero también tenía un defecto a la vista... lo sabía, sabía que todo eso y jugaba con ello, era un gran manipulador.

La primera vez que le vi en su casa ninguno de los dos lo paso por alto, porque fue lo que desencadenó todo lo que ocurrió después.

Alice y yo estábamos viendo un programa de videos musicales en la MTV, cuando el entró en el salón y se apoyó en la puerta. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que no miraba la TV, me miraba a mí. Sentí mis músculos sentarse... nunca es cómodo saber que alguien te esta mirando fijamente, sobretodo cuando no quieres devolver la mirada.

*l*

-¿Qué quieres Edward?

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?

-No - dijo Alice mientras ella y yo nos mirábamos.

-Vale - él se acercó y extendió su mano a hacía mi - Hola, soy Edward - No quería ser descortés, además, en fin, quizás si le concedía un mínimo de atención, que era lo que quería, se marcharía antes. Estreché su mano.

-Bella - dije apenas sin dejar de mirar la TV de reojo. Y sé que eso le molesto. _Si, Edward no todas las chicas se mueren por tus huesos._

Las semanas que siguieron, Edward, no dejo de encontrase conmigo, estoy segura que aposta, y de saludarme por los pasillos, de intentar hablar conmigo cuando coincidía con él en su casa...

Yo le ignoraba todo lo que podía. Pero pasé de ser la chica nueva que nadie conocida a ser Bella Swan la chica más odiada por la población femenina del instituto.

Recuerdo también el día que Edward me besó por primera vez. Un viernes que me quedé en casa de Alice a dormir, por la noche me levanté a beber agua y me le encontré subiendo las escaleras, él murmuró un buenas noches mientras subía los escalones lentamente.

-¿Edward? - le dije cuando estábamos en el mismo escalón. Él me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? -

-Lo qué sea... - dijo acortando la distancia entre nosotros, haciendo que diera un paso hacía atrás chocando mi espalda contra la pared y poniendo una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza. Algo que le había visto hacer en los pasillos con otras chicas.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz.

-¿Qué? - estudió mi cara con una expresión de confusión en la suya.

-Deja de saludarme por los pasillos, Edward. Se lo que intentas y te ahorraré el esfuerzo, no voy a acostarme contigo como hacen todas las demás chicas. Así que deja de intentar...

Entonces fue cuando me besó.

Me pilló totalmente desprevenida.

Sinceramente, en un primer momento su olor, sus labios, su cuerpo, me nublaron la mente, incluso empecé a devolverle el beso, pero entonces volví en razón y le pegué un rodillazo en todas sus partes que hicieron que se apartara bruscamente.

-¡Joder Bella!

-¿Es que no escuchas? Déjame en paz, Cullen. - Subí las escaleras corriendo y volví a meterme en la habitación de Alice.

*l*

Sonreí con ese recuerdo, Edward agachado con las manos sobre su entrepierna totalmente colorado.

Pero no tardé en dejar de sonreír llevando mis dedos a mis labios y sentí nostalgia, porque aunque me duela admitirlo, aquel fue mi primer beso.

Eso es lo que más duele de todo esto, puedo odiarle ahora, pero en su momento llegue a quererle tanto, tanto que no creo que se lo mereciera.

Edward me dio mi primer beso, y también fue el primero que me rompió el corazón.


	4. Capítulo 3

EPOV

No se si me duele más el bofetón o la expresión de sus ojos. Bella me empujó hacía un lado salió corriendo hacía la puerta.

Alice me echó una mirada de desprecio y después corrió tras ella.

Yo camine en dirección opuesta mezclándome entre la gente. Cogí una copa nueva de champagne al pasar al lado de un camarero y me apoyé en una pared al fondo de la galería. Entre la gente pude ver a Alice volviendo hacía donde estaban nuestros padres, a la Sr. Swan, acercándose a ella claramente preocupada, y después mis ojos repararon en los de mi madre, que me miraban fijamente, en ellos había preocupación y decepción, ambas sensaciones luchando por ganar. Ella negó débilmente dejando que la decepción ganara y desviando la mirada hacía Reneé.

¿No debería ser yo él que esté enfadado? Fue ella quien empezó anoche... si ella, no yo... y soy el primer sorprendido pero es cierto, aunque en fin los dos estábamos borrachos...

Suspiré...

Saqué el móvil y busqué su número. "Bella" llenaba mi pantalla... di a cancelar. Para que intentarlo... ¿no va a descolgar? Nunca descuelga.

Pensé en anoche.

Cuando acabó el concierto. Alice y Jasper se marcharon porque Jasper tenía que venir aquí temprano a termina de colocar algunas obras.

Alice intentó que Bella se marchara con ella porque ya había bebido bastante, pero Bella y Kate bailaban y hablaban con un par de chicos y al final Bella convenció a Alice de que estaba bien, que solo se quedaría un rato más.

Aquel rato se convirtió en casi 2 horas.

Aún recuerdo el nudo en el estomago cuando la vi bailar con aquel tío, las ganas que sentí de ir y pegarle una paliza cuando empezó a manosearla, aunque también sonreír cuando ella le dejó plantado tras intentar meterle mano por debajo de la camiseta. No deje de mirarla cuando se acercó a nuestro grupo y en la barra cercana pidió algo más de beber.

También sonreí cuando la vi que se acercaba hacía mi con un copa en la mano, y con una cerveza de la marca que bebo yo en la otra. Me la tendió y la cogí.

--

-Podías haber venido a darle una paliza.

-¿Por? Parecías disfrutar hasta hace un momento, y te defiendes muy bien sola.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?

-No.

-Ya... - se sentó a mi lado disgustada.

Saber que esta conversación solo esta ocurriendo porque ya ha bebído alguna copa de más, duele, y mucho, pero en fin teniendo en cuenta que últimamente la veo poco y que esto es lo que hay, pues he aprendido a vivir con ello.

-¿Que tal te va todo, Edward? - Se que esta pregunta es totalmente cortés, si a ella le importa o no como me va la vida, lo ignoró, pero se que sabe como me van las cosas, por mi madre y la suya, igual que yo sé como le van las cosas a ella.

-No me quejo... ¿y a ti?

-Bien.

-Brindo por eso - dije alzando la cerveza y dando un trago. Bella sonrió ligeramente.

--

Dos cervezas y una copa después decidí que deberíamos dejarlo, Bella había bebido por lo menos un par de copas más que yo, así que cuando conseguí convencerla para coger un taxi y llevarla a su casa, mis intenciones eran esas y no otras. Cuando conseguí que se pusiera el abrigo se giró y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó.

Se que ocurrió porque había bebido, pero soy débil, y no solo no se lo impedí sino que yo le devolví el beso. Y ya no se cuanto tiempo paso, mientras nos besábamos en aquel rincón del bar. Tampoco se que hora era cuando subimos por fin al taxi; el taxi en el que cuando el taxista preguntó a donde íbamos Bella me susurró al oído "a tu casa" y yo no me opuse.

Dejé que ella tomará la iniciativa, porque aunque ella piense lo contrario, no vivo para amargarle la vida, sino todo lo contario, vivo con la esperanza de que algún día podamos volver a estar juntos. Y sabía que era un error y que debí evitarlo, pero llegado al punto de no retorno decidí que solo haríamos lo que ella quisiera hacer.

Y lo hicimos. Se que ella pensará que para mi solo fue sexo. Pero está tan equivocada... ella es la única mujer en mi vida con la que no es solo sexo, pero aunque se lo dijera, ella ya no me creería... perdí mi credibilidad hace años.

Cuando desperté esta mañana y vi que estaba solo en mi cama, pensé que me lo había imaginado que el alcohol me había echo imaginarme cosas, hasta que sonó un móvil en algún punto de mi habitación. Me levanté y cuando lo encontré en el suelo, vi que era su móvil y era mi hermana. Así que dejé que sonara, y sonara... y sonó una y otra vez, hasta que le quite el volumen.

Pensé en la última vez que Bella y yo nos acostamos. Las circunstancias no fueron muy diferentes a las de esta vez, pero aquella vez fui yo el que se marchó antes de que ella despertara.

Vi a mi hermano Emmett acercarse.

-Alice esta furiosa contigo.

-Genial.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-A ella nada...

-Ya... ¿Bella sigue teniendo un buen derechazo, eh?

-No ha sido un puñetazo, Emmett.

-Tú ya me entiendes, Edward...

-Si, aún lo tiene - dije mientras volvía a acariciar mi mejilla.

-Edward ya sois mayorcitos los dos deberíais sentaros y terminar con esto de una vez.

-Sabes perfectamente que ella nunca se sentará a hablar conmigo.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?

-Crees que después de todos estos años y de todo lo que hemos pasado no lo he intentado Emmett. La cagué, Emmett, y no solo una vez, sino dos.

-Quizás la tercera sea la vencida - Pensé en lo que ocurrió ayer y está mañana...

-Lo dudo...

-Edward, somos humanos, comentemos errores.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas esto a ella? ¿Crees que no deseo borrarlo todo y empezar de cero?

Emmett se apoyó en la pared a mi lado y no dijo nada más durante un rato.

-Él viene la semana que viene - dijo Emmett incorporándose de nuevo.

-Lo sé.

-Deberías hablar con ella antes - miré a mi hermano mientras se alejaba.


	5. Capítulo 4

Quería deciros, que si no pongo nada será desde el POV de Bella. Si hubiese otro POV es cuando lo especificaré.

* * *

-El Sr. Cullen por la línea 3, Srta. Swan.

-Gracias, Sophie.

Uno de los inconvenientes de Emmett Cullen y yo mantengamos una relación profesional, es que cuando un "Sr. Cullen" llama, Sophie la chica de centralita, que desconoce la existencia de más de un Sr. Cullen, pasa la llamada, y evidentemente yo tampoco espero que él me llame, aquí al menos.

-¡Hola, Emmett! ¿Qué tal?

-No soy Emmett, Bella.

Imagino que me puse de todos los colores posibles, porque tanto Angela como Charlotte dejaron de hablar entre ellas y se me quedaron mirando.

-¿Que quieres? - dije mientras giraba la silla para que mis amigas y compañeras no pudieran verme la cara al menos, ya que era inevitable que escucharan mi parte de la conversación.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Edward.

Pude oír algo caerse, probablemente Angela se sorprendió al oír su nombre. Angela y yo fuimos juntas al mismo instituto, y sabía perfectamente quien era Edward Cullen.

-Bella, por favor... - puse los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, habla...

-Por teléfono no, come conmigo hoy, estoy cerca de tu oficina.

-No, Gracias. Tengo que colgar.

-¡No, Bella por favor, al fin de cuentas me debes una explicación!

-¡¿Qué?!, yo no tengo que explicarte nada Edward. - dije bajando la voz.

-Seguro... ¿por qué me besaste antes de ayer Bella? ¿Por qué me pediste que te llevara a mi casa? Creo que si tienes algo que explicarme. - Noté como mi respiración se entrecortaba.

-¿Donde estas?

-Abajo - Y colgó.

Me quedé mirando el auricular del teléfono y después colgué.

-Tengo que salir... - dije poniéndome en pie y cogiendo mí abrigo.

-Bella, no... - dijo Angela.

-Tranquila Angela, solo quiere hablar. - Angela miro a Charlotte y después me miró a mí.

-Bella, es Edward Cullen, no solo quiere hablar y lo sabes...

-Angela...

-Los hombres rara vez cambian... - dijo Charlotte - ¿es el capullo? - Angela asintió a la pregunta de Charlotte.

-Si, Charlotte, es el capullo, pero quiere hablar de negocios, y... trabaja en una agencia de publicidad de prestigió, quizás deba ir y ver que quiere. - Las dos parecieron tragarse la mentira así que salí de la oficina.

Cuando llegué a la calle le vi sentado en un banco que había cerca de la entrada del edificio, fumaba un cigarrillo. Cuando me vio lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó. Sabe que lo detesto, será un capullo, pero siempre me sorprende que realmente escuchaba cuando le hablaba.

-¿Sabes que sigues oliendo a tabaco, aunque no estés fumando, verdad?

-Lo sé, eso no lo puedo evitar, pero si puedo evitar el humo.

-Puedes dejar de fumar - él sonrió agachándose y besándome en la mejilla. Me separé bruscamente.

-Bella... - suspiró - esta bien... ¿Donde quieres comer? Invitó yo...

-No voy a ir a comer contigo Edward.

-Por favor, Bella, déjame al menos que haga algo bien. - le observé durante unos instantes, sopesé las opciones, podía enfrentarme a él aquí en la calle delante del edificio donde trabajo, donde no tendrá ningún problema en provocarme o en un restaurante, donde al menos seré capaz de controlarme.

-Hay un italiano en la esquina...

-Vamos, te sigo.

El camarero nos sentó en una mesa para 4, en lugar de sentarnos uno frente al otro, Edward se sentó a mi lado, el camarero nos dio las cartas y se marchó, Edward, dejo la suya sobre la mesa sin mirarla. Yo empecé a mirar los platos por encima, comía aquí a menudo así que sabía lo que iba a pedir, pero realmente evitaría la conversación todo lo que pudiera - le oí reírse por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? - dije levantando la vista y mirándole.

-Bella, se que ya sabes que vas a tomar. Te conozco y conoces el sitio, seguro incluso que podrías recomendarme lo que sabes que gustará.

-Tu siempre pides pasta Carbonara, Edward, y si, no es la especialidad de la casa, pero no la hacen mal.

-Me alegra oír eso. ¿Quieres tomar vino?

-No - no pienso volver a beber alcohol si él esta cerca. Sonrió levemente.

-¿Ya saben lo que van a tomar? - se acercó el camarero de nuevo mirando a Edward, él me miró a mi.

-Yo tomare el risotto con setas - dije.

-Tallarines Carbonara para mi. Y traiga una botella de agua. Gracias - el camarero cogió las cartas y se marchó. Yo sonreí.

-Dime, cuando viajas a Italia por negocios, solo comes eso - asintió - No puede ser sano.

-¿Por? que diferencia en que tome una vez pasta Carbonara, otra Bologñesa, otra al Pesto... a fin de cuentas es pasta, acompañada de algo.

-Puedes tomar otras cosas...

-¿Pizza? ¿Risotto? todo son hidratos de Carbono... Tu vienes a este restaurante a menudo y siempre pides lo mismo, seguramente probaste cosas distintas las primeras 3 o 4 veces y después ya siempre lo mismo. Yo hago eso pero sin especificar el restaurante, todos son italianos, no hago distinciones - no pude evitar sonreír.

-Vaya...

-¿Qué?

-He conseguido hacerte sonreír... - me puse seria de nuevo - Bella intentaba hacerte un cumplido...

-¿En serio? - dije levantando una ceja.

-Realmente crees que no soy capaz de hacerte un cumplido.

-No, claro que puedes Edward, te visto hacerlo con cientos de chicas, solo es una frase más dentro de tu juego de seducción... - él se echó un poco hacía delante acortando la distancia entre los dos. Alzó lentamente su mano y acarició mi mejilla. No me moví.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes, porque se forma un pequeño hoyuelo aquí, justo aquí, es muy leve, pero está ahí - eché la cabeza un poco hacía atrás para que dejara de tocarme.

-Eso no es un cumplido.

-Lo sé, es una observación. También, aunque no me creas, tienes una de las sonrisas más bonitas que he visto.

-Ya y la recuerdas entre todas ellas - dije sarcásticamente.

-Si... - se puso serio de repente. Sentí un nudo en el estómago porque sé que en este momento no metía.

-Edward, no hagas esto, ahora no, por favor.

-Lo siento, - dijo volviendo a incorporarse - a veces olvido que estas constantemente enfadada conmigo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Ya... bueno eso es...

El camarero llegó en ese momento con la comida, y Edward no termino de decir lo que iba a decir.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato, mientras comíamos.

-Bebí demasiado... - dije de repente, yo no levante la cabeza de mi comida pero se que él lo hizo - y no se porqué lo hice, porque la bebida no es escusa, Edward, no recuerdo mi motivación, recuerdo haber hablado contigo en el bar y recuerdo haberme despertado en tu cama y realmente no quiero recordar nada... no debí hacerlo, pero lo hice... y punto.

-¿Aun sientes algo por mi, Bella? Porque yo... - le mire a los ojos.

-No te atrevas a decirlo, Edward, no me digas que aún me quieres, porque la última vez que me dijiste que me querías, me desperté sola en la habitación de un hotel y no volví saber nada de ti en meses, ni yo ni tu familia.

-Bella, yo... lo siento. - dijo suplicantemente.

-Si, Edward, ya te disculpaste en aquella ocasión, no quiero oírlo de nuevo, vale, no soy una de tus putillas, ya no me creo todas tus mentiras.

-¿Cuando llega? - su tono de voz cambio por completo.

-¿Quién?

-Ya sabes quién

-Jacob, llega el jueves, Edward.

-¿Se quedará contigo?

-Es probable...

-¿Y se lo vas a decir?

-¿Decirle qué?

-Que te has acostado conmigo, Bella.

-¿Realmente crees que le importa? No es mi novio.

-¿Te vas a acostar con él?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Edward. - dije mientras me ponía en pie y cogía mi bolso y mi abrigo para marcharme.


	6. Capítulo 5

En que líos me meto yo sola, jejejeje

* * *

No me puedo creer que aún me eche en cara lo de Jake, después de todo lo que él me ha hecho a mí. Además él y yo no estábamos juntos cuando Jake y yo...

Me paré en seco y esperé unos instantes. Me giré y miré hacía el restaurante. Sentí un agujero en el estómago... ayer y hoy han sido las únicas veces desde que le conozco que Edward no me ha seguido para evitar que me vaya, cuando he salido corriendo después de discutir con él.

--

-¿Bueno me vas contar que paso el sábado? ¿Quien te hizo ese muerdo que tapas bajo la bufanda? - Mire a Rose, y luego volví a mirar a Alice. Tome aire.

-Edward.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero por qué? - Alice me miraba con la cara desencajada. Rosalie me miraba totalmente inexpresiva. Después resoplo...

-No solo me hizo el muerdo... de echó me desperté en su casa por la mañana, en su cama... desnuda... y él tam...

-¡QUÉ! No quiero oírlo - Dijo Alice tapándose los oídos.

-Bella, por el amor de Dios... - Rose negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba la taza de café de nuevo en la mesa como si le diera asco - ¿cuantas veces vas a tropezar con la misma piedra? Porque en serio, vale que pensarás que iba a cambiar la primera vez... pero a estas alturas...

-Estaba borracha... ni siquiera recuerdo haber salido del bar con él y... bueno tengo algún recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en su habitación - tanto Alice como yo nos estremecimos mientras yo decía eso - pero la verdad es qué... no sé que me ocurrió, porque fui yo quien le besé en primer lugar... de eso si me acuerdo... creo...

-No me lo puedo creer, Bella.

-Hay más...

-¿Qué...? No... - dijo Alice.

-No he perdido el móvil... lo olvidé en su apartamento, pero eso... bueno él en la galería me lo devolvió y como siempre me echó en cara lo ocurrido y por eso me fui...

-Tu hermano, Alice, y discúlpame, es un sin vergüenza.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Ni siquiera se como...

-Y...

-Bella...

-He comido con él hoy... bueno al menos lo he intentado... pero al final hemos acabado discutiendo....

-Como siempre, en serio Bella, mira Edward solo busca en ti lo que busca, no le des más vueltas. Mi hermano disfruta sabiendo que le prestas atención, para él eres un reto. Y cada vez que consigue que caigas en sus redes es una batalla ganada. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si le llamo ahora esta por ahí con alguna chica a la que acaba de conocer, camelándosela para que pase con él la noche.

Las palabras de Alice me hacían daño, porque acrecentaban más el hecho de que hoy a intentado colarme de nuevo lo de "Bella, te quiero" una vez más sin sentirlo de verdad. Alice sacó su móvil del bolso y marcó nos indicó silencio con el dedo y espero.

--

Esa noche había cena familiar en casa de los Cullen, y como siempre tanto mis padres como yo estábamos invitados. Los Cullen hacen estas cenas de forma regular una vez al mes. La verdad es que no siempre podemos ir todos, pero quien no va casi nunca es Edward (por no decir nunca), aunque la verdad no me sorprendió verle allí hoy.

Nuestra dinámica en principio fue como siempre, cuando llegue ya estaba allí. Nos saludamos de forma formal y después yo le evité y punto. Normalmente el solía incordiarme varias veces a lo largo de la noche, pero hoy no...

Después del postre, era casi una tradición que los chicos se pusieran a hablar de deportes en el salón y nosotras cotilleáramos en la mesa tomándonos un café. Mientras Esme, mi madre y Rosalie terminaban de preparar el café en la cocina y Alice y Jasper sacaban las tazas del armario, me asome al salón y no vi rastro de Edward, así que solo podía estar en un lado.

Salí al porche trasero, estaba apoyado en la barandilla fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo mirando hacia el jardín, camine hasta la barandilla y me apoye en ella mirando hacia la casa. Le vi dar una calada profunda al cigarrillo, se incorporó y cogió un cenicero que tenía al lado suyo en la barandilla.

-No, tranquilo, no importa - me observó unos segundos y después apago el cigarrillo, de todas formas - Has venido - le dije.

-Bueno es la casa de mis padres, creo que puedo venir si me apetece - contestó fríamente.

-No lo he dicho con esa intención, Edward... Hacemos esto cada mes y llevas meses sin venir, solo me preguntaba por qué has cambiado de opinión.

-Mucho tiempo, si lo sé... - no pude evitar oír el tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Edward... ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... ¿No has tenido suficiente esta mañana? porque yo si - volvió a mirar al infinito, observé como sacaba el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo y lo puso en la boca, después cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y volvió a meter el cigarrillo en la cajetilla - Bella, me voy, me han hecho una oferta de trabajo bastante buena en Chicago.

-Eso es... - No es la primera vez que se va pero es la primera vez que me avisa - bueno... ¿no? - se encogió de hombros - Parece que dudas... - me giré a mirar hacia el jardín como él - bueno no te ata nada aquí, ¿no?... es decir, esta tu familia, pero hay vuelos todos los días, y total, tampoco los ves tanto, ¿no? Yo paso semanas sin ver a mis padres a veces, y vivo a 15 minutos andando de su casa, seguramente les vería más si no viviese en la misma ciudad. - levanté la vista y me encontré con sus ojos. Y su mirada me lo dijo todo. No me lo puedo creer. No quiere irse... por mi - Edward, no quiero pasar por todo aquello otra vez...

-Bella, he cambiado...

-No, Edward...

-Esto hubiese sido mucho más fácil si no... Joder... - se separó de la barandilla y bajo las escaleras del porche, empezó a caminar hacía el jardín, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Solo vi la luz del mechero al encender el cigarrillo.

Sentí retorcerse mi interior... ¿Bella por qué demonios te acostaste con él el sábado?... esta vez es culpa mía, no puedo negarlo ahora... seguramente había planeado marcharse sin avisar como las otras veces.

-¡Estas aquí! ¿Qué haces...? - Me giré hacía mi madre... ella miró hacía el jardín la silueta de Edward fumando, al lado de la rosaleda era obvia. - Cariño, ¿todo bien?

-Si... - mi madre me sonrió y me invitó a entrar de nuevo.

Mi madre, no entendía porque Edward y yo nos hacíamos la vida imposible, para ella era muy simple y cito textualmente: "Sois como un imán, dos polos opuestos, destinados a atraerse". Todo sería más fácil si no nos hiciéramos daño constantemente... pero ya daba igual.

Quizás Edward tenga razón, y me parezco a él. Intente hacer memoria del sábado, recordar que me impulso a besarle. En mi mente, borroso, solo veía a Edward diciéndome que dejara de moverme mientras me intentaba poner el abrigo. Recuerdo su cara... y recuerdo que en ese momento desee besarle, y lo hice.

No soy tonta, sigo enamorada de él, quizás lo niegue a los demás pero no me lo niego a mi misma. Siempre lo he estado, por eso ninguna de mis relaciones funciona, porque tarde o temprano comparo lo que tengo con lo que tenía cuando éramos felices los dos juntos, y aunque Edward sea la persona que más me ha hecho sufrir, nadie me ha hecho tan feliz como lo hizo él.

Fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

-Ya te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? - Alice se sentó en la mesa que había en la cocina. Asentí.

-Nos lo dijo a Jasper y a mi cuando veníamos para acá, en el coche. Aún no lo ha decidido.

-Lo sé, es por mí...

-Si. Dijo... dijo que sino te hubiera visto el sábado probablemente en estos momentos ya estaría allí. Al parecer ha pedido unos días más para pensárselo.

Mire a mis pies avergonzada.

-Si, metí la pata...

-No creo que debas sentirte culpable.

-¿Culpable?... Él tiene razón soy como él...

-Ya, claro, porque es contagioso Bella... Claro que NO eres como él.

-Alice...

-Estabas borracha... no pensabas con claridad...

-No busques excusas.

-¿Por qué no? solo intento ayudar...

-Porque no Alice - salí de la cocina y me metí en el baño, eché el cerrojo. Me senté en el borde de la bañera e intenté recordar lo ocurrido el sábado.

--

-Vamos, Bella, colabora un poco...

-Quiero bailar esta canción - dije mientras conseguía soltarme y caminar de nuevo hacía la zona donde la gente bailaba.

-No... Venga, necesitas dormir. - Edward logró girarme, y ponerme el abrigo. Me miré...

-Vaya... nunca pensé que se te daría tan bien _poner_ la ropa - Edward me sonrió mientras ponía mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, y sacaba el pelo por encima de ella. Después empezó a abrochar los botones de mi abrigo, mientras miraba sus manos. Yo no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, carnosos... ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa. No es que haya besado a muchísimos chicos en mi vida, pero desde luego Edward era el que mejor besaba de todos ellos, con diferencia. Para que nos vamos a engañar... echo de menos sus besos. Como ya estaba abrochando los botones más bajos estaba ligeramente agachado hacía mi. No lo dude dos veces, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, al hacerlo Edward levantó la vista y entonces junté mis labios con los suyos.

Edward se quedó quieto, yo mordí ligeramente su labio inferior, vamos Edward, bésame...

Por fin... Edward me devolvió el beso, aunque más que un beso debería parecer una pelea entre los dos. Noté la pared en mi espalda, sin dejar de besarle, empecé a desabrocharme el abrigo, porque desde luego, si vamos a hacer esto, no quiero morir asfixiada.

-No, quieta... - dijo Edward apoyando su frente en la mía, las dos manos apoyadas en la pared una a cada lado de mi cabeza, dejando espacio entre nosotros. Conseguí abrir todos los botones del abrigo y poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas volví a tirar de él para juntar nuestros labios. Esta vez el beso fue más relajado.

Podía oír la voz en mi cabeza que me gritaba que parase, que me iba a arrepentir. Y también la parte de mí que le decía que se callase de una vez. Meti mis manos entre su americana y su camisa y tiré de él hacía mi, pero Edward hizo fuerza con los brazos y no pude moverle.

-Edward... - empecé a besarle el cuello. Noté como su respiración se hacía más pesada - por favor... tócame.

--

-¿Bella, cielo?, ¿Estas bien? - la voz de Esme me devolvió a la realidad

-Lleva por lo menos 20 minutos ahí metida. - Mi madre sonaba preocupada.

-¿Bella, esta la puerta atascada? - la voz de Emmett sonaba más fuerte que la de los demás.

-Espera, Emmett, al menos a que conteste... - Esme sonaba preocupada. Ya casi me imaginaba a Emmett echando la puerta abajo. Me levanté corriendo y abrí la puerta. Vi como las caras de mi madre, Esme, Rosalie y Alice se relajaron inmediatamente. Emmett parecía decepcionado.

-Estoy bien... - dije.

-Falsa alarma - dijo Emmett dirigiéndose de nuevo al salón, yo salí del baño y pude ver que en el pasillo estaban mi padre y Carlisle. Emmett asomó la cabeza por la puerta que daba a las escaleras del sótano - ¡Eh, Edward, Jasper, dejar de buscar la caja de herramientas, ya ha salido del baño!

-Voy a hacerte una tila, cielo, no tienes buena cara - mi madre salio disparada a la cocina, seguida de Esme.

Rosalie y Alice me miraban, esperando una explicación.

-Quería estar sola un rato...

* * *

¿Qué, como lo veis?


	7. Capítulo 6

Entré en el antiguo cuarto de de Alice a coger mis cosas. Al salir me choque contra alguien en el pasillo.

-¿Porque siempre te chocas conmigo, eh? Mira que eres patosa - mire a Edward, sonreía.

-No me llames patosa.

-Pero lo eres.

-Y tu siempre estas en medio.

-Es posible - tomé aire y se lo solté... porque esperar más.

-Tienes que ir, si es una buena oportunidad no la dejes escapar, Edward, sobre todo no lo hagas porque crees que quieres quedarte aquí... por mi. Yo estaré bien. - dejo de sonreir.

-Gracias por arruinar un momento agradable, Bella.

-No te enfades, Edward, yo solo quiero...

Entonces Edward puso un dedo encima de mis labios.

-Ya... deja de hablar, por favor. Siempre has pensado y habaldo demasiado.

-Lo siento... - nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos. Edward quito el dedo de mis labios y después acaricio mi mejilla, deslizó la mano por mi cuello hasta mi nuca y acercándome hacía él me besó en la frente, dejando los labios apoyados durante un rato antes de separarse. Después se separó de mi y camino por el pasillo hacía el que fue su antiguo cuarto. Se iba. Ese beso era su despedida. Probablemente mañana no este ya en la ciudad.

--

El vuelo de Jake, llegó con retraso, y cuando ya por fin en la pantalla aparecio "En tierra" me dieron ganas de aplaudir.

Nunca entendi a la gente que se agolpa en el aeropuerto al lado de la puerta de la salida de la terminal. La esplanda que hay alrededor de la puerta es lo suficientemente amplia como para poder estar tranquilos y sin apretujarse, pero no, la gente se apretuja. Desde luego no me preocupaba que Jake no me viera, era probablemente más alto que cualquiera de los que esperaban. Así que me limite a quedarme apartada cerca de la puerta de salida al aparcamiento.

Yo le vi salir en seguida, con su aire desgarbado y despistado dio un barrido con la mirada por la gente hasta que reparó en mi. Una sonrisa instantaneamente aparecio en mis labios, justo a la vez que en los suyos. No necesito abrirse paso entre la gente, esta se separó instintivamente para dejarle pasar, Jake da miedo cuando no le conoces, es enorme y muy fuerte. De hecho yo solo he visto a dos personas enfrentarse a él, a Sam Uley y a Edward. Cerré los ojos para borrar el recuerdo de Edward de mi mente y después camine hacía Jake y nos abrazamos.

-Bells, por fin.

-¡Si, por fin! ¿qué tal el vuelo?

-Un infierno, los aviones no estan pensados para la gente alta, ¿sabes? - me eche a reir mientras le indique que me siguiera para ir al coche.

Después de llegar a casa y de cenar, lasaña casera se metió en la ducha, mientras yo terminaba de recoger.

Estaba fregando cuando me rodeo con los brazos por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en mi cabeza. Note su pecho desnudo sobre mi espalda, al menos se que se ha puesto pantalones. Mis pensamientos se disparaban a mil por horas: D_ejale. No, no le dejes. Díselo. No se lo digas, ¿qué tienes que decirle?, no tienes que decirle nada. ¿Pero quieres hacerlo? No, no quieres, le harás daño. Si no se lo digo también le haré daño. No le dolerá tanto si lo descubre él. ¿Lo descubrirá? No, claro que no. Claro que sé, en cuanto le diga que no lo sabrá. Ya se lo dejaste claro la última vez: solo amigos. Él lo acepto. Si, pero esta claro de que quiere que ignores esa regla ahora... como otras veces..._

No té como se agachaba un poco detrás de mi y me empezó a besar el cuello, el pelo mojado me acarició la mejilla.

-¡Dios, como te he echado de menos!

-Jake...

-Lo sé... ¿no puedo darte un beso?

-Esto no es solo un beso... no.

-Claro que sí... - una de sus manos subio de mi cintura por mi estomago para colocarse debajo de mi pecho, a una distancia prudencial... sin llegar a tocarme.

-Jake...

-Oh, vamos cuando fue la última vez que echaste una cana al aire, Bella... no podemos hacer como que esa regla tuya no existe durante 1 hora... más o menos.

Una imagen de Edward, sobre mi, besandome se hizo presente en mi cabeza.

-No Ja... - su mano subio hasta mi pecho y lo acarició por encima de la camiseta de camino hacía mi cuello, no pude evitar el gemido que se escapo de mis labios - ¡Jake!

-Vale, vale... - dijo sin soltarme. La mano volvio con la otra a la cintura... - ¿Qué, estas viendo a alguien y no me lo has contado, oh qué?

-No.

-Entonces... yo no estoy con nadie, tu tampoco, ¿cual es el problema?

-No quiero hacerte daño.

-Venga ya, eres incapaz de hacerme daño.

-Puedo hacerte mucho daño, y lo sabes. - Jake me soltó entonces.

Jake y yo nunca fuimos novios, al menos no oficialmente, nunca hemos salido como pareja, nunca hemos tenido una cita formal, vamos. Eso no quita que hayamos mantenido una relación según Alice "Hormonal, Sexual y Pasional. En ese extricto orden".

La primera vez que me acosté con Jake estube a punto de perderle. Fue un error, lo hice por venganza, y le rompí el corazón. Él era un crío y yo era estúpida... aún lo sigo siendo. Pero Jake tiene un corazón enorme y me perdonó...

La segunda que nos acostamos, yo no quería hacerlo, bueno si quería, pero no quería hacerle daño de nuevo... pero en realidad me medio engaño, hicimos una apuesta y la perdí.

A esa segunda vez le siguieron varias, que simplemente ocurrieron porque los dos quisimos. Lo cual era un alivio. De hecho casi era como una especie de tradición cuando él venía unos días a Seattle o yo iba a San Diego.

Solo le rechacé en otra ocasión y se que no va a tardar en atar los cabos.

-¿Bella? - su voz sonó llena de resentimiento y enfado. Ya lo ha hecho...

-Mmmmm.

-¿Dime que no te estas acostando con él? - No contesté - ¡Bella!

-Esta en Chicago.

-Si, ya _sé _qué está en Chicago, Bella. Pero lleva 3 días en Chicago.

-Ya sabes la respuesta Jake.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

-Bella, te juro que a veces no te entiendo... - hubo silencio. Se separó de mi y se apoyo en la repisa a mi lado. Le miré de reojo, miraba al suelo fijamente - Yo no te puedo esperar eternamente.

-Nunca te he pedido que lo hagas Jake - me giré y le miré a los ojos. Lo más duro de todo esto es que Jake me quiere y se que me esperará... quizás no eternamente, pero si hasta que encuentre a alguien.

Es patético. Lo tengo muy fácil. Solo tengo que decirle que si a Jake, y se acabaron mis problemas. Y soy tan cabezota...

-Ojalá lo hicieras...

-Jake, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

-Si, pero no como deberías...

-Eso es injusto.

-Dímelo a mí, porque le quieres a él... y eso si que es injusto, y no solo para mi, también para tí. - suspiró - Y al final como siempre él saldrá ganando.

-Claro que le quiero, Jake, pero tampoco es ese tipo de amor.

-No, es peor, porque nisisquiera es correspondido.

-Jake es mucho más complicado - Jake abrió los ojos como platos como si acabara de percatarse de algo.

-No me lo puedo creer, Bella... te manipula como quiere...

-Esta vez he sido yo...

-¿Qué?

-Jake, no quiero hablarlo contigo. Te pondrás de mal humor.

-No lo haré...

-Yo empecé y punto. No te diré más.

--

-¿Y ya se ha instalado y todo? - Mi madre terminó de servirnos el té y se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Por qué no le llamas a él, y se lo preguntas?

-Mamá...

-Al parecer si ha encontrado un loft, pero aun no se ha trasladado, esta durmiendo en casa de un amigo de Carlisle y Esme, y no concoe a nadie... llamalé, seguro que le alegras el día - le alegraría el día cualquiera de sus ligues también, probablemente.

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Le dijo a Esme que bien. De todas formas ya le conoces, Edward suele ser bastante reació a contar las cosas. Esme le dijo a Alice que le llamara, con ella habla más. Y bueno Bella, en serio, quizás si le llamas tú - hice un mueca - o le escribes...

--

Con un correo abierto en el portatil mirando la hoja en blanco... cerré el correo. Y suspiré. Podía oir a Jake hablando por teléfono en la salita.

Me asomé un poco y le hice una seña.

-Seth, espera un momento... ¿dime?

-Me voy a la cama ya, ¿vale? - Jake miro el reloj de pared y después volvió a mirarme a mi - ¿te encuentras mal?

-No, no... solo estoy cansada.

-Ok... descansa - Me sonrió - Seth, ¿qué estabas diciendo?... Si ya...

Seth y Jake tienen una empresa que organiza excursiones para practicar deportes de riesgo y al parecer tenían que organizar un evento para una empresa y habái papeleo que Seth no sabía hacer.

--

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero aun no dormía. Puede oir como Jake entraba en mi habitación.

Abrí los ojos y le miré.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Ya has solucionado el problema que tenía Seth?

-Si... ¿Bella?

-Si, si estoy bien.

Jake se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Me giré para mirarle. El se recostó sobre la otra almohada. Me sonrió. Yo me incliné hacía él y le di un beso en los labios. Un simple beso. Cuando volví a separarme el me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué?

-Creí que habías dicho que nada de sexo.

-Solo te he dado un beso.

-En los labios...

-Esta bien... me voy a dormir - dije mientras me giraba, dándole la espalada.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?

-Haz lo que te de la gana, Jake.

-¿Por qué te enfadas?

-Estoy de mal humor. No es culpa tuya. Lo siento... no puedo evitarlo.

Note que Jake se incorporaba, y después se inclinaba sobre mi. Abrí los ojos y vi como cogía mi móvil de la mesilla. Después en un movimiento rápido yo intenté quitarselo y el se levantó y se separó de la cama. Encendí la luz de la mesilla.

-Ni se te ocurra Jake.

-¿Con que de mal humor?

-¡Jake!

Vi como empecé a mirar en mi movil, probablemente buscando llamadas o mensajes. Sé lo que busca, y no lo va a encontrar porque no hay nada parecido, pero lo que va a encontrar no le va a gustar.

-Mensaje de Alice: "_Deja de hacerme preguntas, si tan preocupada estas llámale tú. Ya te he dicho que esta bien" - _Jake me miró a los ojos - ¿por qué no iba a estar bien? ¿no tiene un empleo mejor?

-No conoce a nadie alli, salvo los amigos de sus padres con los que esta viviendo... - Jake se echó a reir.

-Bella, sabes perfectamente que no le costará en absoluto encontrar _compañía._

-Jake no le conoces tan bien como crees...

-¿Y tú si? - me levanté de la cama y le quité el movil de las manos bruscamente - Dime una sola cosa _buena_ que te pueda ofrecer. - Nos miramos a los ojos durante lo que me pareció una eternidad.

-Veté dormir Jake...

-Voy a dormir contigo.

Le di la espalada y volví a acostarme.

-Duerme donde quieras... pero déjame tranquila - Me tumbé en la cama, apagué la luz y cerré los ojos. Jake se tumbo a mi lado y despacio paso su brazo por mi cintura y me acercó a él. Dandome un besó en el pelo.

-Lo siento.

No contesté.


	8. Capítulo 7

_-Vete dormir Jake..._

_-Voy a dormir contigo._

_Le di la espalada y volví a acostarme._

_-Duerme donde quieras... pero déjame tranquila - Me tumbé en la cama, apagué la luz y cerré los ojos. Jake se tumbo a mi lado y despacio paso su brazo por mi cintura y me acercó a él. Dándome un besó en el pelo._

_-Lo siento._

_No contesté._

_--_

Cuando abrí los ojos no nos habíamos movido en absoluto. Podía oír la pesada respiración de Jake. Su aliento cálido me daba en la nuca. Me giré para mirarle y Jake abrió los ojos al sentir que me movía.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Crees que soy una mala persona?

-En absoluto - dijo mientras acariciaba mi costado lentamente.

Yo agarré el cuello de su camiseta y tire de él hacia mí chocando mis labios con los suyos, pasé mi lengua por ellos y Jake no tardo en separarlos juntando nuestras lenguas. Mientras me empujaba más contra él con el brazo.

Cuando tuve que parar para respirar no pude dejar de pensar en que esto era un error.

-Jake... lo siento, no... – pero Jake es traicionero y sus manos muy hábiles y yo soy muy débil. Mientras intentaba hablarle empezó a besarme en el cuello en ese punto en el que ya no soy capaz de pensar en nada más cuando me besan ahí y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mis pechos maestramente. Nos destapé, empezaba a hacer demasiado calor y agarré su camiseta y se la quite, él separó sus brazos de mi para ayudarme. Me senté sobre él y acaricie sus pectorales, sonreí al pensar lo mucho que había cambiado el cuerpo de Jake desde la primera vez que hicimos esto, desde luego a mejor claramente. Le besé en el pecho a la altura del corazón y después fui bajando y bajando...

Y esta vez no era por venganza, era por necesidad...

--

Mi reflejo me miraba fijamente desde el espejo mientras estaba sentada sin moverme a los pies de la cama. El disgusto palpable en mi cara. Él agua de la ducha se oía en el baño, era el sonido que me había despertado. Alargué la mano y cogí mi camiseta y mi ropa interior del suelo y me la puse.

_Bella en menos de una semana te has acostado con dos hombres distintos... ¡que coño te pasa!_

Cogí ropa limpia del armario y me dirigí hacía el otro baño que tenía mi apartamento.

Abrí el agua de la ducha y me metí debajo. Mi respiración errática empezaba a ser un sollozo y en eso terminó...

_"-¿Crees que soy una mala persona? -En absoluto"_

Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente y me dejé resbalar por los azulejos hasta quedarme sentada en el plato de la ducha. Le hice esa pregunta porque sabía cual iba a ser su respuesta, y pensé que podría fingir durante un rato como me sentía hacía mi misma.

Cuando me desahogué me quedé inmóvil bajo el agua. Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que Jake llamó a la puerta del baño.

-¿Bells, estás bien?

-Si... - susurré.

-¿Bells?

-¡Si, si! Salgo en seguida Jake.

Me levanté del suelo y terminé de ducharme.

Cuando salí me encontré a Jake trajeado en la cocina preparando café. Hoy tenía una reunión con una empresa similar a la suya, en la que iban a negociar una especie de "hermanamiento" y después iría a pasar un par días a La Push con su padre.

-No tienes buena cara.

-Buenos días a ti también, Jacob. – El tampoco la tenía. Encima mi capricho le había quitado horas de sueño.

-¡Hey! No te mosquees... ¿estás bien?

-Si... ya te he dicho que si - Jake me miró durante unos segundos, después volvió su atención hacía la cafetera, pero ese intercambió había sido suficiente, él sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Deberías dejar de comerte el coco, Bella, la vida es mucho más fácil cuando no le das vueltas y vueltas a todo.

Claro, como él no se siente como una _zorra barata_ ahora mismo, es fácil decirlo. Ayer no solo le utilicé de nuevo, por primera vez fingí no uno, sino dos orgasmos. Al menos sé que él disfrutó las 3 veces... yo apenas disfruté la primera, por eso hubo una segunda y una tercera... y no hubo más porqué él se quedó dormido... pero ayer yo no encontré lo que buscaba, y no era porque Jake no fuera capaz de satisfacerme, era la primera vez que me ocurría algo así… era porque no era él.

-Además, - continuó - no hemos hecho nada malo... ¿no?

-Ya... Jake, tú nunca lo entenderías, tendrías que ser mujer.

-Prueba...

-No quieres saberlo.

-Aaaa, ya entiendo - Jake sonrió aunque también noté un poco de disgusto en su expresión. Perfecto... Jake piensa que me ha venido la regla.

Recuerdo la primera vez que Jake fue consciente de que yo tenía la regla. Evidentemente con catorce años él sabía perfectamente que a las mujeres una vez al mes nos venía el periodo, sobre todo teniendo dos hermanas mayores, pero supongo que Jake no me veía a mí como a una mujer... aún.

Los veranos en la casa que mi abuela paterna en Forks eran agradables, más que cuando en invierno íbamos a Seattle a ver a mi otra abuela, donde no conocía nadie.

--

Todos los chicos y chicas de la pandilla estaban ya en el agua, todos menos Jake y yo.

-No me creo que me digas que el agua esta fría, ya_ sé_ que está fría. ¿Ayer no estaba fría o qué?

Me había bajado el periodo hacía un rato, había perdido la cuenta de los días desde que llegué a Forks y lo único que había conseguido era una compresa que me había prestado Leah, así que no era buena idea meterse en el agua.

-Jake, vete con los demás yo me quedo leyendo...

-Pero Bella... - a Jake siempre le guste, desde que éramos muy pequeños, no es que él a mi no me gustará. Jake era mono y muy simpático. Pero yo le veía como a un hermano pequeño, como un amigo al que le contaba todo. Los dos llevábamos su enamoramiento platónico con soltura, yo sabía que le gustaba y él sabía que yo lo sabía y que no tenía esos mismo sentimientos hacía él pero que le quería, aunque no fuera exactamente de la misma manera, a él le bastaba y para mi dejó de ser incomodo una vez que dejamos claros los límites de nuestra relación.

-Jake, en serio...

-¿Pero...?

-Jake... mira _no_ puedo, ¿vale?

-¿Pero por qué no?

-Porque _no. _- dije bajando mi mirada hacía mi regazo fugazmente para ver si pillaba la indirecta.

-No lo entiendo... ¿no te puedes bañar?

-No...

-Pero ¿por qué? - suspiré... en fin tendré que decírselo.

-Jake, me ha venido la regla, ¿vale...? - note como mis mejillas ardían y pude ver como las suyas también se sonrojaban. Note como se tensaba incómodo, después susurró algo parecido a "perdón" y se levantó y caminó hacía el agua...

--

Sonreí levemente al recordarlo... pensándolo bien es mejor así no cometeré más errores de aquí a que se vaya, Jake no va a intentar acostarse conmigo ahora, en principio...

Di por finalizada la conversación, y fue a mi cuarto a recoger el portátil y todas mis cosas para irme a trabajar.

--

Como todos los viernes quedé a comer con Alice y Rose. Y como siempre Rose se retrasaba.

-¿A donde quieres llegar? - Dijo Alice dando un sorbo a su café.

-Alguna vez te has acostado con dos tíos en una misma semana, Alice

Alice me miró fijamente, su cara inexpresiva durante unos segundos.

-Bella yo no he salido con nadie desde que empecé a salir con Jasper y estábamos en el instituto... y no...

-¿Y cuando os disteis un respiro?

-Fueron solo 3 meses Bella.

-¿Ya pero y en esos 3 meses?

-¿Te vas a sentir mejor si te digo que si?

-Quizás...

-Pues entonces si, Bella me acuesto con dos tíos todas las semanas, a veces incluso en la misma noche - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Alice, estoy hablando en serio - nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos - ¿Nunca has estado con otro? - Alice negó lentamente.

-¿Y no tienes curiosidad? - se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estas insinuando que engañe a Jasper?

-¡No! Claro que no Alice...

-Vale... quizás debas hablar esto con Rose, seguro que ella antes de conocer a Emmett... es Rose. - Rose que parece una modelo y es perfecta, aunque un poco borde. Ella y Emmett se divierten cuando salen dejando que algún tío intente ligar con ella y luego Emmett los asusta, la verdad es que verles hacerlo tiene su gracia. Emmett se sienta a tu lado y te va diciendo lo que va a ir haciendo Rose, y siempre, siempre acaban todos cayendo en su trampa.

-Ya... – y Alice solo ha estado con Jasper... increíble.

-Bueno y con Jake ¿que tal? - Alice nunca me preguntaría que tal con su hermano, pero no tenía ningún problema con preguntar sobre Jake. Me encogí de hombros. - ¿Que significa eso?

-Pues... mal, supongo.

-Pero os acostasteis ayer – asentí - ¿y no te...?

-No... Bueno si, pero... no... Solo una vez... y _NO_ fue increíble.

-¿Una vez de...?

-Tres - Alice hizo un mohín arrugando la nariz.

-No es que él no se esforzará...

-¿Y entonces?

-Fingí.

-¡No! no lo hiciste... - Alice abrió mucho los ojos asombrada. Asentí.

-Es la primera vez en mi vida que lo he hecho...

-¿Que has hecho qué? Siento llegar tarde - dijo Rosalie sentándose en la mesa.

-Bella se acostó anoche con Jake y tubo que fingir.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿quien eres tú y que has hecho con la recatada Bella? ¿Dos tíos distintos la misma semana?

-Creo que la ahogué en alcohol el fin de semana pasado y aún no he ido a recogerla - dije resoplando. Rose se empezó a reír.

-¿Con Edward también tuviste que fingir? - preguntó después.

-Rose... - dijo Alice ácidamente.

-Alice, cuando hablo yo de mi vida sexual, con Emmett, que también es hermano tuyo no pones pegas.

-No es lo mismo...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... - suspiró - he pillado a... - Alice me miró con un 'lo siento' grabado en la cara - he pillado a Edward haciendo cosas Rose, en más de una ocasión y muchas veces con amigas mías, cosas que no quería ver, entiendes... Emmett siempre fue más cuidadoso y desde luego mucho más discreto.

-¿Le pilló contigo? - me preguntó Rose a mi.

-No, con ella no, gracias a Dios - contestó Alice por mí.

-Así que el cachorrillo esta perdiendo facultades - dijo Rose mientras llamaba al camarero.

-Creo que era yo... estaba muy tensa, y tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

-En Chicago... - dijo Alice malhumorada. Rose me miraba muy seria.

-Sabes, deberías olvidarles a los dos, buscar a otro... empezar de cero. ¿Y tu Alice, has tenido que fingir alguna vez? - Alice asintió.

-Pocas, pero alguna…

-Yo también Bella. Todas las mujeres lo hacemos... fingimos, nos duele la cabeza, tenemos dolores premenstruales antes de tiempo... es normal, no te sientas culpable. Probablemente él no se dio ni cuenta.

-No me siento culpable por eso. Le use... le use para intentar olvidar.... creo. – susurré al final.

-Ves, quieres olvidar... búscate otro tío, alguien que no tenga nada que ver con tu pasado Bella, eso es lo que necesitas.

--

Había recibido un mail de mi madre cuando llegué a la oficina, en el que me comentaba que Esme le había dicho que no hablaba con Edward desde el martes, que estaba trabajando mucho, y que se mudaría a su apartamento este fin de semana. Volvía a insistirme que le llamara yo. Pero Alice ya lo había hecho antes de encontrase conmigo, y no quería atosigarle.

Estaba bien. Al menos eso le dijo a Alice.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila en la oficina y cuando después llegue a casa Jake ya se había marchado. Me dejo una nota sobre la almohada.

_"Bella,_

_Vuelvo mañana. Te llamo esta noche._

_Te quiero ~ Jake"_

Suspiré...

No Jake, no me quieras... no deberías.


	9. Capítulo 8

¡Hola!

Bueno por una confusión subí mal el capitulo anterior... luego lo borré sin querer... bueno que tenéis que leer el 8 antes y luego este, ok?

Besos

* * *

EPOV

Sentado en las escaleras del loft que subían hacía el espacio destinado a la habitación observé la extensión diáfana que se extendía frente a mi. Suspiré.

-Alice, ya hablamos esta mañana... estoy bien.

-No te llamo por eso... - no dije nada, esperé - No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto... me va a matar. - Evidentemente esta hablando de Bella y ella sabe que sé que esta hablando de ella. Me levanté y bajé las escaleras mirando las cajas que había junto al primer escalón. - ¿Puedes dar señales de vida?

-No creo que quiera que de señales de vida.

-Pues ha preguntado por ti... varias veces, a mi y a su madre, y no le ha preguntado a mamá porque no la ha visto desde que te fuiste... - No puede ser.

-¿Por qué iba Bella a preguntar por mi?

-Olvídalo... no hemos tenido esta conversación.

-Alice... por favor, continua... - volví a suspirar.

-Bella te quiere, Edward, aún no consigo comprender porque sigue haciéndolo de la forma en que lo hace, pero lo hace, ¿crees que le da igual que te hayas ido a otra ciudad?, porque yo lo dudo.

-Dejo bien claro que debía irme.

-No, te dejo bien claro que _no _debías tirar a la basura una buena oportunidad por ella o por vosotros o por lo que sea que os defina...

-No hay un nosotros Alice.

-Ya... bueno, eso es relativo.

-Además ya tiene a su querido amigo por ahí, ¿no? dudo que esté pensando en mí ahora - Alice se echó a reír. - No le veo la gracia.

-Créeme Jacob desearía que tuvieras razón - Gruñí desesperado...

-Alice, mira tengo un montón de cajas que desempaquetar...

-¿Darás señales de vida...?

-Lo pensaré.

-Gracias... supongo - sonreí.

-¿Alice?

-¿Si?

-Gracias por llamar y saluda a Jasper.

-Adiós Edward.

Colgó. Yo me quedé mirando el móvil.

Abrí un mensaje nuevo... ¿Que se supone que he de ponerle? _"Hola, Bella, estoy bien". _Deje el teléfono encima de la encimera y empecé a sacar libros de las cajas y a colocarlos en la estantería. Tenía que pensarlo...

BPOV

Angela y Charlotte hablaban animadamente con Alice, mientras Rose analizaba a todos los hombres que entraban por la puerta con Kate, a pesar de que ya les había dicho que no lo hicieran.

-¿Y que tal con... como se llamaba? - preguntó Alice

-Peter. Bien, nos va bien, estamos pensando en ir a vivir juntos.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial.

-Ben y yo estamos mirando pisos si quieres te puedo recomendar cosas.

-¿Y eso? - pregunté a Angela

-Bueno nuestro apartamento es muy pequeño, esta lejos del centro y lo odio a muerte desde el día que entramos por la puerta y en fin el alquiler es caro para lo que es y queremos comprar algo. La zona donde vives tú esta muy bien, si ves algo...

-Si, claro.

-¡ESE! - Rose me agarró el brazo, haciendo que casi tirase la coca-cola que tenía en la mano y señaló con la cabeza hacía la entrada. Todas miramos - El rubio.

Acababan de entrar dos hombres, los dos eran altos, y apuestos. Uno de color y otro rubio. Iba trajeado pero casual. Los dos caminaron hacía la barra y se quedaron allí charlando.

-Rose ya te he dicho que no quiero hacer esto.

-No quieres, pero lo necesitas.

-Rose quizás no sea buena idea - dijo Angela mirando - No parece el tipo de Bella y...

-¿Él tipo de Bella? No me hagas reír Angela, Bella no tiene un tipo definido, ha salido con tíos tan dispares que es hasta gracioso.

-Ya pero ha dicho que no quiere - dijo Alice - mirando de reojo los móviles el suyo que había sobre la mesa.

-Podéis dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí, por favor. - Charlotte se empezó a reír.

-Oh vamos, al menos ve a hablar con él - dijo Kate.

-No. Además, ¿qué le voy a decir?

-¿Hola? - dijo Kate dejando clara la obviedad. Rose me quitó el vaso de la mano y lo olió.

-¿Por qué estamos todas tomando cerveza menos tú?

-Porque no quiero beber.

-Te hacen falta un par de copas. - dejo mi vaso en la mesa, se puso de pie y tiro de mi - Quítate la chaqueta.

-Rose, no voy a hacerlo.

-Oh vamos, voy a ir yo contigo y los chicos llegaran en unos 20 minutos, ya le he dicho a Emmett que cuando llegase si nos veía a ti y a mi hablando con algún tío no se acercase hasta que le avise, si ves que no te gusta, ya nos sacara él de allí.

-¿Eres consciente de que no se va a fijar en mi si vienes tu? - Rose me señalo la chaqueta, me la quité.

-Que poco te valoras... además vamos a bailar... vamos.

--

Rose y yo bailamos un rato juntas en mitad de la pista. Rose se aseguro de que llamáramos la atención de los dos hombres, que al cabo de un rato no dejaban de mirarnos, al cabo de ese rato yo empecé a seguirle el juego a Rose, después de que ella me dijera _"Una copa, luego tu decides, pero al menos inténtalo"_

Después de un par de canciones más las dos nos acercamos a la barra cerca de ellos mientras nos reíamos de un chiste inexistente.

-¡Hola! - dijo el hombre de color a Rosalie. Y después me sonrió a mi.

-¿Hola? - dijo Rose levantándole una ceja, yo no pude sonreír evitando una carcajada.

-Bailáis muy bien... las dos. ¿Que queréis tomar? - dijo con un poco de acento francés.

Rose me miró y me sonrió. Después miró lo que tomaban ellos, yo también lo hice. Mojitos.

-Eso está bien... ¿qué te parece? - me dijo a mí. Yo asentí.

El otro chico llamó al camarero y pidió nuestras bebidas.

-Yo soy Laurent, y él es James.

-Yo soy Rosalie y esta es mi amiga Bella. ¿Laurent? Eso es... ¿Francés? - le preguntó Rose mientras se acercaba a él. El otro chico entonces me miró a los ojos, y después rápidamente me dio un repaso de arriba abajo, genial. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, alzó las dos cejas y me sonrió. Admitiré que es mono... pero ya no me ha gustado en absoluto ese gesto.

-¿Bella, no? - asentí. Él miró Rose y su amigo que ya hablaban animadamente. Aproveché para darle yo a él un repaso discretamente. No estaba mal, la verdad, pero... suspiré. Me giré a mirar a la mesa donde estaban las demás. Charlotte, Kate y Angela hablaban. Alice me miraba fijamente. La sonreí. Ella negó. Yo me encogí de hombros y volví a gírame hacía... James.

Este se giró poco hacia mi con mi mojito en una mano y el suyo en la otra, yo cogí él mío y le sonreí.

-Gracias.

-Vaya, tienes una sonrisa preciosa, brindaré por ella - James chocó su vaso con el mío y dio un trago, yo volví a sonreí y di un sorbo a mi vaso mientras recordaba las palabras de Edward.

_"Me encanta cuando sonríes, porque se forma un pequeño hoyuelo aquí, justo aquí, es muy leve, pero está ahí... Aunque no me creas, tienes una de las sonrisas más bonitas que he visto."_

Olvidar no va a ser tan fácil como Rose se cree.

APOV

Bella volvió a girarse hacía el chico rubio y aceptó la copa que este le ofrecía. Después él le dijo algo y pude apreciar como Bella cambiaba el peso de una cadera a otra, estaba incómoda.

-Esto no me da buenas vibraciones - dije

-¿Qué? - dijo Angela dejando la conversación que mantenía con Charlotte y Kate.

-No me gustan... - dije señalándoles con la mirada hacía Rose y Bella.

Entonces uno de los móviles empezó a vibrar en la mesa.

-Es el de Bella - alargué la mano y lo cogí. Angela y yo nos miramos cuando vimos el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

Era mi hermano.

Angela miró hacía Bella yo dejé que el móvil sonara en mi regazo.

Había algo en mi que me decía que mi hermano había cambiado, y Bella quiere estar con él, pero sé que ella tardará en admitirlo. Es mi hermano él que tiene que dar el paso, el que tiene que recuperar la confianza en si mismo y después la de ella... ¿quizás lo esté haciendo?

Llamé esta tarde a Rose, para quitarle su idea de la cabeza pero no hubo manera. Rose y Edward no se llevan bien, los dos, si tiene que decir las cosas a la cara las dicen y eso les ha hecho enfrentarse en más de una ocasión. Eso sin olvidar que fue al día siguiente de la boda de Rose y Emmett cuando Edward decidió desparecer. Destrozando a Bella y consiguiendo que Emmett estuviera preocupado durante toda la luna de miel. Emmett y todos los demás. Y en fin todos nosotros somos la familia de Rose, ella no tiene a nadie más aquí, es hija única y sus padres viven en la otra punta del país.

Rose nunca se lo perdonará siempre que discuten por cualquier chorrada acaban en ese punto y Edward no se defiende... no quiere decir que hizo durante esos casi 5 meses en los que no supimos nada de él, esto hace que Rose se enfadé aún más y entonces Emmett se enfada... y al final acabamos todos muy tensos.

Así que básicamente Rose es feliz porque Edward está lejos y como sabemos donde está los demás estamos tranquilos.

Por otro lado esta Bella, Rose quiere a Bella, y no soporta que sufra...

Y por otro lado Rose no aguanta a Jacob. Ella opina que Jacob en cuanto a Bella se refiere es igual que Edward. Ella dice que los dos la manejan a su antojo, por mucho que Bella se empeñe en decir que es ella la que maneja a Jacob, según Rose, quizás fue así la primera vez, pero no las demás... y en parte estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero Jacob es un sol... nunca haría daño a Bella.

Así que ahí están, intentando que Bella trate de olvidar...

Vi entonces entrar a mi hermano Emmett, primero vio a Rose y a Bella en la barra con esos dos tíos y sonrió después siguió mirando y cuando nos vio camino hacía nosotros. Detrás de él iban Ben y Jasper. Caminaron hacía nosotras y se sentaron en los sitios libres que quedaban. Después de los saludos y un par de bromas. Jasper paso su brazo por encima de mi hombro y de reojo vi que miraba hacía donde estaban ellas.

-¿Y bien?

-No sé.

-Ese tío no le pega a Bella.

-Alice - Emmett se inclinó hacía a mi - me ha llamado Edward - Emmett miro hacía donde estaban Rose y Bella - ¿Cuanto llevan ahí? - Y entonces el móvil de Bella empezó a vibrar de nuevo en mi regazo. Los tres lo miramos. Jasper lo cogió.

-La esta llamando otra vez - dijo Jasper mientras sujetaba el móvil en su mano.

Emmett se giro a mirarlas.

En el tiempo que llevo observando Rose a puesto algo de distancia entre el chico de color y ella, pero el rubio esta cada vez más cerca de Bella, y ella está claramente incómoda.

El móvil de Bella volvió a sonar, Jasper miró el número.

-Es Jacob.

-Trae - cogí el móvil y descolgué.

-¡Jake!

-_¿Bella?_

-Prueba de nuevo.

-¿_Alice?_

-Premio

_-Hey, ¿que tal?_

-Bien Jake, llegaste ya a La Push.

_-Si, si, oye esto..._

-Bella no puede ponerse ahora Jake, oye te oigo fatal, hay mucho ruido.

_-Si ya veo, pero ¿donde estáis?_

-En un bar. Le digo que has llamado, ¿vale?

_-No, Alice espera..._

-¿Qué? ¿Jake? No te oigo... ¿Jake?... ¿Jake? - y colgué.

Emmett se empezó a reír. Miré a Jasper, me miraba alucinando.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Creéme Bella no quiere hablar con Jake ahora.

-Y porque no descuelgas a Edward.

-Porque Edward quiere hablar con ella... no conmigo - le susurré.

* * *

Quiero vuestra opinión... que queréis que pase con James??? :P


	10. Capítulo 9

APOV

El grupo consiguió que dejara de mirar a Rose y Bella al cabo de un rato y después de algún tiempo Rose apareció sola.

Cuando me giré a buscar a Bella, ella ya no estaba en la barra. Nerviosa me levanté de mi sitio y miré entre la gente. La localicé en uno de los rincones del local, hablando con el otro chico. Él se inclinaba sobre ella y le decía cosas al oído. Bella reía nerviosa y claramente incómoda. Entonces la vi separarse bruscamente y miró al chico le dijo algo muy sería, y empezó a andar hacía nosotros pero él la agarró de la mano y le dijo algo con cara suplicante. Bella volvió a apoyarse en la pared. Mire a Rose. Ella también los miraba y me miró a mi entonces.

-¿Emmett? - dijo Rose. Emmett siguió la mirada de Rose.

-Sabía que esto iba a salir mal - dije yo.

Cuando volvimos a mirar el otro chico estaba solo caminado de vuelta con el otro chico y Bella caminaba hacia nosotros. Cuando llegó a nuestra altura miro severamente a Rose pero no dijo nada. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Te ha llamado Jake dijo que ya está en La Push... - dije ofreciéndole su móvil. Me incliné hacía ella y susurré - también llamó mi hermano. - Bella me miró a los ojos fijamente muy seria. Note como la angustia llenaba su expresión - A él no le descolgué. - Miré de reojo a Rose que nos miraba expectante ya que no oía lo que decíamos por la distancia, la música alta y porque yo susurraba.

-¿Bella, qué ha pasado? - preguntó entonces Rose alzando la voz.

Bella bajo la mirada a su regazo a la pantalla del teléfono donde aún aparecía el mensaje de "2 llamadas perdidas" aparecía en la pantalla ella dio a un botón en el teclado y "2 llamadas: Edward" apareció después.

-Pasa qué no quiero olvidar... Rose - Bella se puso en pie agarrando su chaqueta, su bolso y su abrigo. Mirándola fijamente a ella.

-Pero...

-Rose, quería irse a un sitio más tranquilo y lo siento pero no es lo que necesito esta noche... - se puso la chaqueta mientras susurraba - y mucho menos ahora - esto último solo lo oímos Jasper y yo. - Además estoy cansada... dormí poco ayer - dijo secamente.

Después Bella cambio su cara por una sonrisa y se despidió del resto, alegando estar cansada. Cuando empezó a caminar hacía la puerta camine tras ella y Rose venía detrás.

-Bella, lo siento... pensé que...

-Rose, no estoy enfadada, ¿vale? - dijo girándose hacia nosotras - Estoy cansada, echa un lío y de mal humor... es mejor que me vaya a casa y no os amargue la noche a los demás.

-¿Le vas a llamar? - le pregunté

-¿Llamar a quien? - preguntó Rose inmediatamente.

-Edward le ha llamado

-¿Qué? - Rose me miró asombrada - No me lo creo...

-Pues créetelo, llamó incluso a Emmett cuando vio que no le descolgaba...

-¿Qué? - esta vez la pregunta la hicieron Rose y Bella.

-¿Le vas a llamar? - Bella no se movió ni hizo nada...

-Espera a que llame él otra vez si no estas... ¿segura? - dije. Bella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza como intentando deshacerse de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Entonces su móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo.

Las tres lo miramos, pero solo Bella vio quien llamaba. Nos miró y después dio media vuelta y salió a la calle sin descolgar. Rose y yo nos miramos y ella empezó a caminar detrás de Bella, la agarré del brazo y la detuve.

-Déjala... es lo que quiere hacer.

-¿Hablar con tu hermano? Alice...

-Rose, tu no has hablado con él.

-Ni pienso hacerlo.

-¿No viste como la miraba el otro día en casa de mis padres?

-Por favor Alice, tu hermano siempre la mira, siempre mira a todas las chicas que sabe que puede poseer.

-Pues yo creo que está cambiando.

-Intentas a hacerme creer que Edward Cullen quiere sentar la cabeza. Alice, que estamos hablando de tu hermano.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esta cambiando Rose.

Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro.

-¿Un presentimiento igual que _tus_ presentimientos de siempre? - Asentí. Suelo ser una persona muy perceptiva y no sería la primera vez que digo algo y después se ocurre. Mi madre dice que soy medio bruja. - No siempre _adivinas_ las cosas, Alice.

La puerta se abrió y Bella volvió a entrar. Estaba pálida.

-¿Bella? - dijimos las dos a la vez.

Bella se lanzó a mi cuello y empezó a llorar.

-Pero... ¿Que ha pasado?

--

BPOV

Cuando salí miré la pantalla del móvil sin saber si descolgar o no. ¿Estoy segura de que es lo que quiero?

-¡Hola!

-Oh, Hola, Bella.

-Iba a llamarte... acabo de ver tus...

-Tranquila. ¿Como... como estas?

-Bien... ¿Y tú? ¿qué tal Chicago?

-Es una ciudad grande igual que Seattle... hace frío, y llueve...

-¿Ya te has instalado?

-Estoy en ello.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Bella? Deja de preocuparte por mi, vale... estaré bien - su voz sonó seca.

-Pero Edward...

-No, Bella, no. Iba a quedarme y lo sabes, y ya me he ido, ¿no era lo que querías?

-Edward - siguió hablando sin darme a oportunidad a decir nada.

-Así que ahora no intentes arreglarlo. Intenté decirte que iba a cambiar, pero no quieres que cambie, lo dejaste claro. Créeme que llegar a está conclusión me ha costado mucho, pero... - suspiró - por favor, deja de preguntarle a mi hermana por mi, o a mi madre o a quien sea, de acuerdo. No quiero hacerte más daño, Bella, vas a tener que dejarme marchar.

-Pero...

-¡Bella, vasta! Ya... Lo siento.

Y colgó.

No tarde mucho en reaccionar. Me di la vuelta y volví a entrar. Alice y Rose aún estaban a lado de la entrada.

-¿Bella? - las dos me miraron distintas expresiones en sus cara.

Me abracé a Alice y lloré.

-Pero... ¿Que ha pasado? - Alice me apretó contra ella. Intenté hablar pero no pude.

-Vamos a sentarnos - Oí decir a Rose

-No, no... - forcejeé con Alice y me solté - me voy.

-Bella... pero ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... yo... me voy.

-¿Era mi hermano?

-¿Qué? - Sentí nauseas y me estaba mareando. Me costaba respirar. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, no era la primera vez que me ocurría, y no era la primera vez que ocurría por su culpa.

-Bella cálmate - Rose me agarró por los hombros me obligó a mirarla. Cerré los ojos e intenté respirar profundamente pero no podía.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? Vamos siéntala aquí. - No te que mis piernas se doblaban. Y Rose quitaba las manos de mis hombros.

-Voy a pedir un poco de agua. - dijo

-¿Bella? - Alice se puso de cuclillas delante mío y me retiro el pelo de la cara. - ¿Es Ed...? - le tape la boca con los dedos. Alice puso una expresión de desagrado - Vale. Tranquila - Empecé a llorar otra vez. No podía evitarlo. Mientras Alice rebuscaba en mi bolso. Sacó un paquete de pañuelos y me dio uno.

-Llévame a casa... - dije entre sollozos, mientras me secaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

-En cuanto te calmes un poco.

-Toma - Rose me ofreció un vaso de agua. Lo cogí y di un sorbo. - ¿Ya estás más tranquila? - Asentí mientras miraba entre la gente.

-Rose puedes decirle a Jasper que coja mis cosas, vamos a llevar a Bella a su casa. - Rose ni contestó ni se movió. Las dos intercambiaron una mirada durante unos segundos. Después Rose desapareció entre la gente.

Al poco apareció con Jasper y las cosas de Alice.

En el coche ninguno de los tres dijo nada, y poco después de subirnos me di cuenta de que no íbamos a mi piso sino al de ellos.

Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir.

* * *

¿Creíais que íba a juntarlos de nuevo tan rápido?

Bueno a partir del próximo capítulos van a empezar los flashbacks.

Besos


	11. Capítulo 10

_Seattle - 6 años antes_

BPOV

Quien me iba a decir que en el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga iba a estar escondiendo de ella. Alice lleva toda la tarde llevándome de un lado a otro hablando con gente que conozco o no. sería más o menos soportable sino fuera porque me ha "obligado" a ponerme tacones, y si me tuerzo los tobillos una vez más voy a tener que irme a urgencias a que me den algo para el dolor.

Pero aquí en este rincón parece que nadie me ve.

-Hola - bueno a lo mejor si. Me giré hacia la voz. Y quise desaparecer. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, lo noté y él también.

-Hola, Edward.

-¿Que haces aquí sola?

-Nada... ya me voy.

-No, no... quédate. - dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared a mi lado. Me separé un poco, el dolor de mis pies me subió hasta la espalda y se que se me notó en la cara.

-Unos zapatos muy bonitos... un tacón asesino ¿eh? - le miré y asentí, mordiéndome el labio. - Pues quítatelos...

-¿Qué?... no.

-Venga yo también me quitaré los míos. - se agacho y desató sus zapatos poniéndolos a un lado. Luego se puso de pie y me miró esperando. Saque un pie un poco de uno de mis zapatos. Al diablo.... Me los quité. El se agachó y los puso al lado de los suyos. El suelo de mármol se sentía frío bajo mis pies. La sensación era muy agradable. - ¿mejor? - Asentí haciendo que un mechón de pelo del recogido que llevaba cayera sobre mi frente. Edward levantó la mano y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja, me separé de él bruscamente.

-No hagas eso - Saqué el mechón de detrás de la oreja bruscamente.

-Perdón...

-Ya seguro... - murmuré.

-¿Que has dicho?

-¿Edward, quieres que te de otro rodillazo?

-¿Me besarás antes?

-¡No! - Me agaché y cogí mis zapatos, caminé entre la gente hasta que me puse detrás de Alice. Después miré de nuevo hacia él. Me miraba fijamente. Algo ardía en mi interior. En realidad... si quería besarle.

---

_Seattle - Actualidad_

Abrí los ojos en con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada que olía como Alice. Me incorporé en la cama, estaba en su habitación. La puerta que daba a su pequeña sala de estar estaba casi cerrada, pero no del todo, podía oírles hablar aunque no entendía muy bien lo que decían.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama y camine hasta la puerta iba a abrirla y salir pero me paré al oír la conversación.

-¿Has logrado hablar con él? - Jasper susurraba.

-No... no descuelga.

-¿Quizás esta dormido Alice? - hubo silencio - No me mires así...

-Es que no lo entiendo, él parecía... pensé... no entiendo nada.

-¿Te dijo ella algo?

-No, estaba dormida, murmuraba cosas, pero no la entendí.

-¿Pero si ha cambiado de opinión por qué le dijo que se fuera?

-Yo también te diría que te fueras Jasper si significara una buena oportunidad en tu carrera.

-Edward es bueno en su trabajo seguro que aquí también hay oportunidades buenas. Intentaré llamarle por la mañana. - Otro silencio - Alice son las 3 de la mañana.

-¡Joder! Jasper pues tendrá que descolgar... imagínate que hubiese muerto alguien...

-No se ha muerto nadie Alice - Podría decirle a Jasper que no estoy de acuerdo... yo me siento como si me estuviera muriendo.

-Ya lo sé... pero me va a escuchar incluso si tengo que llamarle al trabajo o si tengo que presentarme en Chicago.

-Alice no desvaríes...

-¿¡De parte de quién estas!? - Alice levantó la voz.

-Shhh, Alice, vas a despertarla. Y no hay partes Alice, no sabemos que ha pasado.

-Yo si que lo sé. La ha dicho que no quiere verla o oírla más. Cuando hace unos días claramente la estaba diciendo lo contrario. Yo pensé que iba a cambiar, lo parecía de verdad. - Alice lloraba. - No entiendo nada.

-Ya cielo, ni yo... pero con él siempre ha sido así... tendremos que hacer como siempre, esperar a que pase y después... obviarlo.

-Voy a intentarlo otra vez... Ugh... maldito contestador - en la voz de Alice se notaba que estaba o que había llorado - Edward, soy _yo_ otra vez. Por favor... llámame... - suspiró - No me obligues a ir hasta allí.

-Alice

-¿Qué?... él también funciona con amenazas, ¿no?

Abrí lentamente la puerta. Los dos me miraron. Jasper me sonrió calidamente. Alice miró hacía otro lado secando sus lágrimas con rapidez.

-Bella... ¿como te sientes?

-Creo que mejor - mentí.

-¿Quieres té? hice té, aún está caliente - dijo Alice levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina.

---

_Seattle - 6 años antes_

No me lo puedo creer.

Pero así es, me he quedado a buscar información en la biblioteca para un trabajo de clase y se me ha ido el santo al cielo y no solo es súper tarde, sino que estoy atrapada en el aparcamiento del instituto. Mi coche ha decidido que no quiere arrancar. Mi padre no coge el teléfono, mi madre comunica y llueve a mares...

Miré por la ventanilla, hay unos pocos coches más pero nadie a la vista. Apoye la cabeza en el volante y me di pequeños golpes.

_Toc. toc._

Di un pequeño bote del susto, alguien golpeó en mi ventanilla.

-¿Bella, estás bien? - Era Edward Cullen.

Vale hubiese preferido que de cualquiera de las personas que quedaban en el instituto hubiese sido otra la que llamará a mi ventanilla, no lo voy a negar, y sobre todo después de lo del otro día, pero si no hay otra opción... Baje un poco la ventanilla para que pudiera oírme.

-No arranca.

-¿No hace ni amago de arrancar? - volví a girar la llave en el contacto, el coche hizo un ruido ahogado como si quisiera pero no pudiese arrancar y ya está.

-Es la batería. ¿Tienes cables? Puedo traer mi coche hasta aquí y lo arrancamos - Negué - Bueno pues vamos te llevo a tu casa, tenemos cables en casa, mañana los traigo y lo arrancamos - me quedé mirándole, solo dio un par de pasos antes de girarse y volver. Me miró extrañado. ¿En serio cree que voy a subirme en el coche con él? Esta de coña, ¿no? Camino de nuevo hasta mi coche. - ¿Bella?

-Llamaré a mi padre... él tiene... cables de esos.

Cogí el móvil y volví a marcar. Nada que no lo coge. Marque a mi madre y seguía comunicando.

-Ugh - tire el móvil al asiento del copiloto. Pude oír a Edward reírse por lo bajo. Le fulmine con la mirada y se puso serio.

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí y morirte de frío, a que te lleve a casa, serán solo cuanto... unos 10 minutos? No muerdo ¿sabes?

Levanté una ceja. Si no morderás pero seguro que lo intentas.

-No, gracias.

Edward miró al suelo unos instantes.

-Siento lo del otro día... de verdad. No debí be...

-Ya, bueno, me da igual - lo corte y dije indiferente. Edward me miró con una expresión de desconcierto en la cara y mi móvil empezó a sonar, al fin.

Era mi padre.

-¡Papá!

-Bella, cielo estoy en una reunión muy importante, ¿Qué pasa? - mierda....

-Estoy en el instituto y llueve a mares, y el coche no arranca... al parecer me he quedado sin batería.

-Bella, tengo para rato, hija... vuelve dentro y te llamó cuando salga. - suspiré.

-No, tranquilo, voy a ver si encuentro a alguien... - miré a Edward de reojo.

-Esta bien, mándame un mensaje con lo que sea, ¿ok?

-Si. Hasta luego papá.

-Adiós, Bells - cerré el móvil.

-Bueno... ¿Edward?

-¿Vamos? - Asentí.

Edward conduce un volvo plateado. El trae a Alice al colegio todos los días. Pero por lo general soy yo quien la lleva de vuelta.

-¿Y mi hermana?

-Se fue ya, la llevo Angela.

-¿Weber? - Asentí. Edward sonrió. -¿Qué?

-Nada... - puse los ojos en blanco - Es que no pegáis nada, me refiero, Angela y mi hermana, tu y mi hermana, Angela y tú...

-Bueno Edward, no se cuanto conoces a Angela, pero a _mi _no me conoces ¿como sabes que no pego con tu hermana?

-Porque salta a la vista que sois muy distintas.

-Dicen que los opuestos se atraen. - Dije

-Lo sé. ¿Te importa si pongo música? - me encogí de hombros.

Luego estuvimos en silencio. No reconocí las primeras canciones, pero después empezaron a sonar canciones de grupos que me gustaban, me di cuenta de que los gustos musicales de Edward deberían ser muy similares a los míos. Inconscientemente mis dedos de la mano seguían el ritmo de la música sobre mi regazo.

-¿Te gusta esta canción? - me preguntó cuando estábamos parados en un semáforo .

-Si.

-Vaya.

-¿Te sorprende?

-Teniendo en cuenta el tipo de música que escucha mi hermana, si me sorprende.

-Tu mismo has dicho que parecemos muy distintas.

-Ya, lo sé.

-A veces es... bueno no sé describirlo. - le miré, él me estaba mirando y los dos nos empezamos a reír.

---

_Seattle - Actualidad_

EPOV

Mi móvil sonó una vez más. Después dejó de sonar y un minuto después llegó un mensaje más. Volví escuchar el mensaje de Alice.

_"Edward, soy yo otra vez. Por favor... llámame... No me obligues a ir hasta allí."_

Volví a dejar el móvil en el suelo a mí lado.

Seis mensajes. Cada uno de ellos distinto, con una Alice que demostraba tener unos cambios de humor demasiado rápidos.

-Arggggg - protesté apretando el puente de mi nariz con fuerza.

Se perfectamente porque llama. Puedo imaginarlo. Emmett me contó como se quedó Bella cuando me marché. Sabía que esto ocurriría...

Hace dos horas decidí hacerlo y una parte de mi no quería, en el fondo no quería, pero que se supone que iba a hacer, hablar con ella con regularidad... no puedo. Prefiero que me odie... la distancia hará que sea más fácil... ya he pasado por esto.

Soy un egoísta.

---

BPOV

_[La mañana siguiente]_

-Dijo que no le llamara más, que no os preguntara por él...

-¿Y ya está...? - mire a mi regazo mientras asentí.

-Colgó... - Miré a Alice, ella miraba también a su regazo.

-No lo entiendo... - susurró

-¿Que no entiendes? Creo que fue bastante claro - dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo le llamé Bella, le dije que estabas preguntando por él... no te enfades, ¿vale?... pero si no quería hacerlo, porque simplemente paso de hacerlo.

-Para evitar que le acabara llamando yo... Yo también lo hubiese hecho... Oh, Dios... - protesté apoyando mi cara en mis manos. Soy como él...

-He intentado hablar con él desde anoche, no coge el teléfono. Quizás deba decírselo a mi madre, no creo...

-No... Alice deja a Esme fuera de esto, a ella la descolgará si le llama y si le dice algo dejara de coger sus llamadas también. Y tu madre ya a sufrido bastante por culpa mía y de Edward... déjala al margen... y a la mía también. No quiere que le llamé ni que pregunté por él... pues no lo haré, no es tan difícil - al menos de decir. Suspiré.

-Bueno pero esta vez sabemos donde está, no es como...

-Y si ya no está allí...

Alice me miró unos segundos y después volvió la atención a la cuchara que tenía metida en su café.

-¿Alguna vez te ha dicho donde fue la otra vez? - me preguntó

-No, ¿y a ti? - Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Pero sé que Emmett lo sabe.

-¿Se lo dijo a Emmett? - asintió.

-Emmett nos mintió a todos, supo donde estaba durante el último mes...

-¿Por qué no lo dijo...? - Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que se lo pediría, Edward. Emmett nunca quiere hablar de ese tema. Dice que solo le incumbe a Edward y que el pasado, pasado está...

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. - mi voz sonó con menos determinación que la que yo quería. Alice me miró con los ojos llenos de compasión.

-Debería irme a casa, ya os he causado suficiente trastorno

-En absoluto.

-Alice, Jasper ha dormido en el sofá.

-Bella, no seas tonta, no pasa nada.

Me levanté de la silla.

-¿Alice? - me miró - No le llames... y si lo haces... no le pidas explicaciones, esto es entre él y yo, por favor... no quiero meterte en medio, es tu hermano.

-¿Y tu mi amiga, Bella?

-Alice, es toda tu familia, y la mía, no quiero que... - suspiré - necesito estar sola, lo siento.

* * *

Próximo capítulo desde EPOV


	12. Capítulo 11

_Seattle - 6 años antes_

EPOV

Cuando giré por el pasillo de la biblioteca me sorprendió verla sentada en el suelo con un libro sobre las piernas. Me sorprendió aún más que en un instante, de espaldas y a cierta distancia supe que era ella. De verdad que me tiene desconcertado. Aún retumban las palabras de mi hermano Emmett en mi cabeza.

_"Así que te gusta una chica, ¿eh? bueno Edward si te gusta de verdad creo que sabes perfectamente que hacer para no cagarla. Espera... ¿Hablas de la misma Bella de la que Alice no deja de contarme cosas? Edward, Alice te matará..."_

Alice suele enfadarse cuando me enrollo o me acuesto sus amigas, sobretodo desde que me pillo con Jessica Stanly en mi cuarto el año pasado. Lo entiendo perfectamente ella y mi mejor amigo se están viendo a mis espaldas, y aun no se si pegarle un grito a ella o matarle a él. Pero esta vez es distinto, no se muy bien por qué, pero lo es.

Pero ahí esta, pase por detrás de ella sin que se inmutara, tenía un libro y un cuaderno sobre sus piernas, y un montón de folios lleno de dibujos, muy buenos, de arcos y edificios. El libro era de arquitectura, y Bella estaba escribiendo en el cuaderno. Había oído Alice comentar algo con mi madre sobre un trabajo de arte y arquitectura del siglo XV o algo así. Y Alice estaba desesperada porque no sabía ni por donde empezar y cuando llegué a la otra punta del pasillo me detuve y fingí mirar los libros de esa sección un poco. La vi cerrar ese libro y abrir un par más. Copio más textos e hizo un par de dibujos.

De repente miró la hora, murmuró algo, y empezó a recoger, decidí volver sobre mis pasos para que no me viera, pero se levantó antes de lo que yo esperaba, se giró rápidamente y chocamos, todo lo que llevaba entre los brazos se calló al suelo.

-Lo siento, muchísimo - dijo, su voz claramente llena de vergüenza - no le he visto. - No dije nada pero me agaché a ayudarla. Hubo un momento en el que nuestras manos chocaron mientras recogíamos los papeles, y literalmente saltaron chispas. Nos miramos a los ojos, y por primera vez desde que la conozco, no hay decepción en sus ojos cuando me mira.

-Hola Bella. - Hizo un mohín.

-¿Me estas espiando?

-No... juro que es coincidencia. - Me apresuré para coger todo lo que se le había caído y me puse en pie ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla. La miro unos instantes y después la agarró con fuerza - ¿Estas bien?

-Si. ¿y tú?

-Sobreviviré. Vamos te acompaño al mostrador.

Espere mientras Bella acordaba la fecha de devolver el libro con la bibliotecaria. Y después salimos a la calle.

Decidí arriesgar con ella el tema de Jasper. Me sentía raro, traicionado... y necesitaba saber cosas.

-Así que mi hermana y Jasper... ¿eh?

-Mmmm

-Jasper es mi amigo.

-Lo sé.

-Es incómodo.

-¿Por?

-Mi hermana, mi mejor amigo...

-Jasper es buen chico, además, no creo que tu debas opinar, teniendo en cuenta tu "historial" - reí, ella me estaba mirando pero seguíamos andando y entonces, lo vi por el rabillo del ojo, la agarré del brazo y tire de ella hacía mi, evitando que el coche la atropellara.

-¡A VER SI MIRAIS POR DONDE VAIS! - nos gritó el conductor mientras seguía avanzando. Seguí el coche con la mirada unos segundo. Después desvié mi miraba hacía Bella, ella miraba hacía el infinito, su cara mostraba terror.

-Hey, Bella, ya está... no ha pasado nada, vamos - la agarré por los hombros y la zarandeé suavemente. Desvió la mirada sus ojos encontraron los míos y después se agarró a mí con fuerza, ocultando su cara en mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos. - Shhh, venga, tranquila.

---

_Chicago - Noche anterior_

Ya he llamado dos veces...

¿Por que hago esto? Es una locura, que se supone que vamos a hacer hablar de vez en cuando... si viviendo en la misma ciudad nunca nos hemos llamado... vamos a empezar ahora. ¿Para qué? Para hacernos más daño. No, no...

No quiero esto, la quiero a ella, no conversaciones incómodas e inocentes por teléfono cada semana.

Si la echo de mi vida ella seguirá adelante, tarde o temprano, siempre lo ha hecho, el falló estaba en que yo volvía a aparecer en su vida antes o después, ¿no?, pero esta vez no voy a volver... y yo... puedo intentar olvidar.

En realidad lo hago por mi. Si no hay contacto, me será más fácil.

Si no descuelga, esta vez dejaré un mensaje en su contestador.

--

_Seattle - 6 años antes_

-¿Te encuentras mejor? - Bella asintió. Estaba empezando a chispear. - ¿Viniste andando hasta aquí? - volvió a asentir. - Tengo el coche cerca vamos... - iba a levantarme cuando Bella me agarró del brazo para que no lo hiciera. Y entonces junto sus labios con los míos, solos fue un segundo, después se separó y miró a su regazo. - Bella... no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Quería hacerlo... - susurró - llevó queriendo hacerlo desde el cumpleaños de Alice...

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé... no te ofendas... estoy hecha un lió por un lado no quiero verte, no quiero esto, pero por otro quiero estar contigo, y cada vez es más fuerte lo segundo y yo... está Alice, y se que ella se enfadará muchísimo, y ella no hace nada más que hablar de Jasper y de ti y... tu... y las chicas en el instituto y... la gente no cambia de un día para otro... y nunca he estado con nadie... y se que me acabaré arrepintiendo pero no lo puedo evitar y...

Volví a besarla, igual que había hecho ella solo juntando nuestros labios, había algo inocente en todo esto que me hacía desear que permaneciera así, inocente. Después de besarla apoyé mi frente contra la suya. Y la miré a los ojos, esos ojos marrones, penetrantes y tan expresivos. Realmente mostraba su contradicción... su inexperiencia.

-Shhhh. Vámonos. No quiero que te enfríes. - Dentro del coche no hablamos, Bella miraba por a ventanilla y cuando aparqué delante de su casa no se movió. - ¿Bella?

-Gracias - dijo girándose hacía - me has salvado la vida hoy...

-Bueno... yo solo... de nada.

Sonrió. Y puedo asegurar que esta es la primera sonrisa genuina y sincera que Bella me concede desde que la conozco.

-No te preocupes por Jasper, él... ellos se quieren, no te han dicho nada, pero saben que lo sabes. Jasper quiere hablar contigo, pero Alice cree que le vas a matar.

-Ya bueno, no negaré que se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Pero tienes razón no soy la persona más adecuada para opinar - dije mientras le retiraba ese dichoso mechón, que siempre se le cae, de la cara. Después puse mi mano en su nuca y la atraje hacía mi. Este beso empezó como los otros dos, me sorprendió cuando fue ella y no yo la que pidió algo más de acción. Se tensó mucho cuando mi lengua rozó sus labios y decidí separarnos. La miré a los ojos, sus ojos buscaban algo en mi cara.

-Lo siento, yo no sé como... - le puse un dedo sobre los labios, le sonreí.

-No te disculpes, es perfecto.

Volvimos a besarnos de nuevo.

---

_Chicago - Esta mañana_

Mi móvil sonó mientras me peleaba con la cafetera nueva que había comprado y que no conseguía hacer funcionar.

Mire la pantalla para ver quien era. Emmett.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré... y si era Alice desde el móvil de Emmett... no quiero discutir con ella. Descolgué.

-¿Si?

-¡Vaya! Así que estas vivo. Buenos días Edward.

-Serán buenos para ti.

-Tío, ¿que hiciste anoche?

-Lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto? - pude oír una carcajada sarcástica de Rosalie en la lejanía, y aunque no la entendía supe que estaba hablando. -Rose, quiero hablar a solas con él. - pude oír pasos y cerrarse una puerta.

-Emmett, mira no quiero hablar de lo de anoche, vale, se que Bella esta mal, he oído los mensajes que Alice me dejó en el contestador. Créeme que es lo mejor.

-Edward, ya te dije hace tiempo, que no me meteré con tus decisiones, pero por favor la próxima vez que te llame Alice cogele el teléfono, si es que no la vas a llamar, porque me va a volver loco. Y en cuento a Bella... no la he visto, además no quiere hablar con Rose y solo se lo que me ha dicho Alice, pasará página, siempre lo ha hecho, hasta que vuelvas.

-No voy a volver Emmett, al menos intentaré no volver a su vida.

-Edward no se si te has dado cuenta, pero ella es parte de nuestras vidas en muchos aspectos, y somos tu familia.

-Lo sé... - suspiré - Emmett, esto ya es bastante... tedioso, por favor...

-Esta bien... ¿que quieres? ¿que te pregunte por todo lo demás? - solté una carcajada.

Después de colgar a Emmett, vi una caja de zapatos encima de una de las cajas de libros. Reconocí la caja enseguida, mi madre solía guardar esas cajas en el armario de su habitación con cosas nuestras de pequeños, la abrí, encima había un sobre. Lo abrí. La perfecta y elegante caligrafía de mi madre en una simple línea era lo único que llenaba la hoja.

_"Unos cuantos recuerdos, para que no nos olvides. Te quiero. Mamá"_

Lo siguiente era una foto. Bella y yo en mi casa con Jasper y Alice, antes de nuestro baile de primavera.

* * *

No seáis muy crueles...


	13. Capítulo 12

_Seattle - 6 años antes_

BPOV

-En serio, ¿quien se cree que es? - susurró Jess aprovechando que Alice no estaba para criticar a Edward.

Alice tenia su opinión hacía su hermano, pero era su hermano al fin de cuentas y siempre la incomodaba ya hablaran bien o mal de él, pero después de su cumpleaños dijo que no quería volver a oír decir nada de su hermano en su presencia, después de gritarle a Jess un par de insultos bastante fuertes. Cuando nos quedamos solas le pregunté que pasaba, pero me dijo que no quería hablar del tema.

De todas formas Jess susurraba girada hacía Lauren y un par de chicas más, Paula y Gabrielle, ignorando mi presencia y la de Angela, que estaba sentada enfrente mío al lado de Gabrielle.

-¿Qué a hecho ahora? - preguntó Lauren. Angela y yo nos miramos, yo puse los ojos en blanco y Angela hizo un movimiento con la mano como si fuera un boca que hablaba sin parar.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté que pasó en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Alice? - Todas ellas levantaron la vista para ver si Alice estaba cerca.

-A mi no me lo contaste... - dijo Paula

-Ni a mí... - comentó Gabrielle.

-Edward me llevó a su habitación - sentí un nudo en el estómago mientras bebía un poco de zumo... sería antes o después de hablar conmigo aquella tarde.

-¡Oh Dios mío! - dijo una de ellas

-¿Qué paso?

-Lo de siempre, nos enrollamos. Ya me había enrollado con él antes de empezar el curso y otra vez el año pasado, la cuestión es que yo le entré en la fiesta, así que he ido hoy y le he dado un beso y... - empecé a toser, parte del zumo se me había ido por el lado equivocado, el resto lo escupí sobre la mesa - ¿Bella estas bien? - oí decir a Jessica.

Angela se había levantado y estaba dando la vuelta a la mesa para ayudarme, me dio suaves golpes en la espalda.

-¿Bella, estas mejor?

Las chicas empezaron a poner servilletas sobre la mesa, pero eran muy pocas.

Levanté los ojos y se encontraron con los de él que estaba en la otra punta de la cafetería, con sus amigos, parecía preocupado y me miraba muy serio. Alice llegó a la mesa poniéndose en mi campo visual, dejé de verle.

-Bella, toma bebe - Alice me dio su vaso de agua, lo cogí y di un sorbo, empezaba a calmarme. - ¿mejor? - Asentí voy a por más papel para limpiar esto.

-Te acompaño - dijo Angela. Miré a Jessica.

-Hija Bella, ¿ya no solo tenemos que preocuparnos de que tropieces y te habrás la cabeza, también tenemos que vigilar que no te nos ahogues mientras comes? - las chicas rieron, yo sonreí un poco y empecé a limpiar la mesa con mi servilleta, o lo que quedaba de ella. - Bueno como os iba diciendo - mire hacia Edward de nuevo. Él me miraba, vi que sus ojos iban de mi expresión hacía Jess y luego volvían hacia mi. Así que le preocupa que Jess hable. - Me he acercado a él le he saludado, él me ha saludado, y como estábamos solos le he besado y me ha apartado de él súper brusco. ¿Se cree que solo él puede hacer esas cosas, o qué? Así que le he dicho que me apetecía verle que si íbamos al baño o algo - noté que mi estomago estaba a punto de ponerse del revés. Cogí el vaso de agua y di otro sorbo, dejando de mirar a Edward - y ¿sabéis lo que me ha dicho? - hubo silencio - "Búscate a otro Stanly"

-¡No! - dijeron las otras tres a la vez. Yo miré a Jess incrédula.

-Edward Cullen rechazando ofertas. - dijo Jess indignada.

-Eso solo puede significar una cosa... - dijo Luaren

-Esta saliendo con alguien... - continuó Jess. Note que me puse roja como un tomate. ¡Dios Mío! Si los rumores empiezan... Alice me va a matar, y se ira la traste todo el esfuerzo de la última semana por intentar que Alice ni nadie no sospechara que Edward y yo estábamos "juntos".

-¿Quien esta saliendo con quien? - preguntó Alice mientras llegaba con Angela con un montón de servilletas y empezaban a limpiar la mesa yo me apresuré a coger un puñado y empezar a limpiar para disimular. Las 4 chicas se callaron. Miraban a Alice sin decir nada. Alice las miraba. - ¿Habláis de mi hermano, no? - Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Alice ya se que estas enfadada conmigo, - dijo Jess - pero lo siento de verdad, él me lió... - ¿qué lo siente? y una mierda. Me quedé mirándola estupefacta. Lauren se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo a Jess, que desvió su mirada hacía mi un segundo para volver a mirar a Alice.

-Jess, da igual, vale, paso del tema, pero en serio, mi hermano no se ha echado novia, si lo hubiese hecho yo me habría enterado vivo en la misma casa, y os puedo asegurar que no ha llevado a nadie últimamente, y antes lo hacía. Creo que esta haciendo un paréntesis en su ajetreada vida _sexual. - _dijo sarcásticamente - Bella ha estado en mi casa varios días, ¿a que esta semana no ha traído a nadie? - Yo miré a Alice y negué levemente. No había llevado a nadie, porque esa supuesta persona ya estaba allí, note que mis mejillas me iban a delatar y volví a mirar hacía la mesa. Después literalmente huí a mi taquilla cuando salimos de la cafetería. Y él estaba allí esperándome.

-No deberías estar aquí - le susurré, asegurándome de que no hubiese nadie conocido cerca.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Nada.

-Bella, lo de Jess, esta mañana... no se que habrá dicho pero...

-Edward no tienes que darme explicaciones, ella ha dejado claro que la has rechazado... estaba indignada. - Edward sonrió - No es gracioso. Edward, son unas cotillas y ahora ya solo piensan en que estas con alguien y no van a parar hasta que lo descubran... vete. - empecé a sacar y meter cosas dentro de mi taquilla.

-Bella, que lo descubran, ¿qué más da?

-¿Y Alice? No quiero que se enteré así, ¿vale?

-¿Se lo vas a decir ya entonces?

-Aún no.

-Bella, puedo hacerlo yo...

-No. Vete. - dije cerrando la taquilla. Le miré a la cara y me mordí el labio... quería besarle, pero había demasiada gente. Le sonreí un poco y después me di media vuelta y me fui a clase.

-¡Bella! - Jess me interceptó a mitad de pasillo, dándome un susto e hizo que se me cayera todo. Gruñí protestando, las dos nos agachamos, y gracias eso ella no vio como Edward se agachó disimuladamente detrás de ella cogiendo uno de mis cuadernos, me sonrió y después se fue pasillo abajo... con mi cuaderno - Lo siento... oye lo que has oído en la mesa... no quiero que Alice se enfade más conmigo, en serio... su hermano me gusta mucho, y ya es suficientemente duro saber que soy simplemente otra más del montón de sus entre todas sus conquistas.

-Tranquila... no diré nada, no es asunto mío. - _¿Soy yo también una más entre todas sus conquistas?_

-Gracias - dijo mientras nos poníamos de pie después de recoger todo.

--

Cuando salí de clase tres niños, probablemente de 9º, se me acercaron.

-¿Eres Bella Swan? - Dijo uno de ellos. Asentí.

-Me han dicho que te de esto - me dio mi cuaderno.

-Gracias - dije poniendo cara de desconfianza mientras el niño y sus amigos se alejaban.

Abrí el cuaderno por la última hoja. Pude ver lo que había escrito.

_"Ve al baño de chicas de la tercera planta en el cambio de hora, el que esta en el pasillo del ala de música y arte."_

Mire el reloj y cambié de dirección. El baño... Jess le dijo que si iban al baño...

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño vi que dentro aparentemente no había nadie. Edward me rodeo entonces la cintura con los brazos desde detrás, y oí como se cerraba la puerta del baño con pestillo.

-Hola - dijo girándome. Y nos besamos. Mi dedos agarranban el pelo en su nuca y el metió su lengua en mi boca. Provocando que yo gimiera.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire Edward me sonrió.

-¿Traes aquí a las otras chicas? - pregunté poniéndome seria. Él también se puso serio.

-No hay otras chicas... - dijo suavemente.

-Ya sabes que quiero decir - el simplemente asintió.

-Si, he traído aquí a otras chicas, pero Bella es porque es raro que alguien entre en este baño y es de los pocos que tiene pestillo en esa puerta, dijo señalando la puerta de entrada.

-Ya... - suspiré - eso dice mucho de ti... - dije caminando hacía la puerta.

-No, espera, venga tienes gimnasia ahora... sáltate la clase.

-No...

-Bella, lo de Jess, no significa nada...

-¿Seguro?

-Ha intentado besarme, y ya está. Bella, te dije que estoy cambiando.

-Edward, no quiero ser Jess.

-¿Qué? No es así...

-¿No? ¿y como es?

-Es diferente. - los dos nos miramos nuestras miradas desafiantes... - Y por supuesto no me crees.

-Edward...

-No, Bella, lo entiendo. Pero si queremos que esto funcione vas a tener que concederme el beneficio de la duda.

-Ya lo hago, pero no puedes pedirme que ignore todo lo que queda detrás de ti.

-No lo hago, pero tampoco puedo cambiar todo de un día para otro. - se acercó a mi y me cogió la mano - Lo siento. - Acarició mi mejilla con la otra mano. - ¿No me vas a conceder ni una sonrisa? - Sonreí ruborizándome. - Gracias. - dijo acercándose a mi y besándome dulcemente.

---

_Seattle - Actualidad_

BPOV

Sujete la foto entre mis manos.

-Estabais guapísimo todos - dijo mi madre asomándose por detrás de mi hombro.

-¿Fue la promoción de los chicos?

-No, el baile de primavera. No fui al baile de promoción de ese año, mamá. - ni al mío en realidad.

-Es cierto... - noté en el tono de mi madre, que recordó lo que ocurrió antes del baile de promoción. Al menos lo que ella creía que había ocurrido.

En la foto Edward, Jasper, Alice y yo sonreíamos a la cámara. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que hicimos los cuatro algo juntos una vez que se aclararon las cosas entre Alice y todos los demás.

-¿Hablaste con él? - el nudo que tengo en el estómago desde el sábado se apretó un poco más.

-Oh, si... el sábado por la noche.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, estaba colocando libros.

-Si, me dijo Esme que se llevó muchísimas cajas con libros que aún tenía en su habitación, en la casa de ellos.

-Mmmmm - dije dejando la foto. Y mirando sin coger la otra foto de Edward que había en la chimenea de mis padres. En ella estaban el Dr. Cullen, mi padre, Jasper, Edward y Emmett. Es foto la hice yo él día de la boda de Emmett, cuando aún creía que ese iba a ser el primer día de mi nueva vida... bueno y lo fue pero no de la que yo esperaba.

-No sabe para que quiere tantos libros.

-Le gusta leer, mamá.

-Yo nunca le he visto leyendo. - Sonreí. - ¿Tú si? - levanté la mirada hacía mi madre. Me esta preguntando en serio eso. - Asentí. - ¿cuando?

-Le gustaba leer por las noches, cuando todo el mundo dormía.

-¿Y como lo sa...? - suspiró... - supongo que no siempre dormías en el cuarto de Alice, claro - mi madre se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía la cocina.

-¿Mamá? - se giró y me miró. No quería hacerlo en un principio, pero mi madre le quería, los hijos de los Cullens eran casi como sus hijos, nuestras familias se habían unido mucho en estos años. - Es complicado y no quiero hablar de ello... pero... preferiría no hablar de él...

-¿Habéis vuelto a discutir, verdad? - mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. - ¡Oh, cielo! - mi madre volvió sobre sus pasos y me abrazó. - Todo se arreglará ya lo verás.


	14. Capítulo 13

¡Hola!

Jo me siento mal que no puedo contestar los reviews de la gente que no esta registrada así que en especial a Katlin y Monse Cullen que me escriben mucho pero nunca las puedo contestar... y a todos los que no estáis registrado: GRACIAS!!

Ahora otro punto, ya que salvo marypattz y ALiCuLLeNSwAn todos los demás me decís que por favor Bella no sufra más... Edward también lo esta pasando mal chicas/os. ¿No se nota? Quizás es porque me cuesta muchísimo escribir los POV de Edward... porque es más fácil pensar como una chica cuando eres una chica, no se si me entendéis, jejeje

marypattz y ALiCuLLeNSwAn gracias por daros cuenta que _él _también lo pasa mal, a su manera, y por vuestros comentarios que nunca fallan.

Y aclarando otro punto... Los flashbacks lo van a ir explicando todo, y el final es feliz, lo prometo, pero les voy a hacer sufrir (y mucho) hasta llegar a él... lo siento.

mujajajajajaja

No me enrollo más

* * *

BPOV

Cuando abrí la puerta la sonrisa de Jacob no fue lo suficientemente amplia y alegre para hacer que yo se la devolviera simplemente me di media vuelta y volví a sentarme en el sofá.

-Yo también me alegro de verte - dijo en un tono sarcástico cerrando la puerta y después se acercó quedándose parado al lado del sofá dejando su bolsa en el suelo a su lado. Se agachó a mi lado y le miré. Su expresión me decía que sabía que mi mal humor se debía a que había ocurrido algo. - ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo midiendo los cambios en mi expresión. Noté que si hablaba las lágrimas me iba a traicionar. Así que simplemente negué. Me levanté y camine hacía la cocina encendiendo el horno y sacando de la nevera el guiso de pollo que había preparado para cenar. Él me siguió, me dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me obligó a mirarle. - Bella, dime que ha pasado, por favor.

-Qué más da... probablemente tu serás de las pocas personas que se alegre... - junto con Rose... y con eso ya estaba dicho todo. Jake me besó en la frente y después se separó.

-Yo nunca me alegraría por algo que a ti te hace sentir mal.

-Pues deberías. Incluso quizás debas escribirle y darle las gracias, te ha dejado el camino libre - metí el pollo en el horno. - No lo dejes más de media hora. Yo me voy a dormir...

-Bella, no...

-No tengo hambre Jake.

No dejé que dijera nada más me metí en mi habitación y eché el pestillo. Se que eso no impedirá que Jake entre si usa la fuerza, pero se que le detendrá en un primer lugar.

Me eché en la cama sin ponerme el pijama y cogí el portátil.

Escribí un mail a mi jefe diciéndole que estaba enferma con fiebre y que a no ser que me bajara la fiebre no iría a la oficina, tenía cosas que podía hacer en casa desde el ordenador así que podría mantener el trabajo al día. Lo último que me apetecía era ir a la oficina mañana.

Apague el portátil y volví a dejarme caer en la cama cerrando los ojos.

Ya había pasado por esto antes, se que el tiempo cura la heridas. Cerré los ojos.

Oí sonar el teléfono en la lejanía. También oí a Jake contestar. Y también pude oír que era Alice y como Jake le preguntaba que había pasado, pero intenté dejarlo ahí, en la lejanía... lo intenté tapar con recuerdos felices y conseguí crear silencio a mí alrededor. Pero en mi mente el recuerdo no fue alegre...

_"-Te quiero. - dijo abrazándome contra él, mis brazos seguían lánguidos en mis costados.  
-Solo son dos palabras...  
-Lo siento.  
-Y otras dos... - la voz se me quebró al final.  
-Bella, tienes que entender que...  
-Lo entiendo... es tu vida, y la decisión estaba tomada antes de que hubiera un nosotros. Pero podías habérmelo dicho."  
_  
Me incorporé sobresaltada. Me sequé las lágrimas. Siempre me arrepentí de esa decisión, de no haberlo intentado, todo hubiese sido diferente si no hubiese sido tan terca y si él me lo hubiese dicho desde el principio. Sabía que él se iba a la universidad, según pasaban los días estaba más cerca el momento, pero siempre di por hecho que iría a una de las universidades de Seattle, o alguna en la costa oeste y no a una en Nueva York, y cuando hablábamos del tema el nunca negó lo primero ni me dijo lo segundo. En aquel momento yo no estaba preparada para algo así, y no creo que él lo hubiese estado, pero ni siquiera lo intentamos. Lo peor fue que ese mes desde que rompimos hasta que se marcho fue horrible. Casi de un día para otro Edward volvió a ser él que era y yo tuve que mirar para otro lado.

Así es como aprendí que en realidad las personas no cambiamos, simplemente nos adaptamos a las circunstancias. Edward me quería a su manera, y la única forma de ser correspondido era ser monógamo conmigo, así que lo hizo, pero una vez que rompimos volvió a sus antiguas costumbres.

Lo más duro, en realidad no fue verle con otras chicas, fue bastante discreto, no se si lo hizo por mi o por Alice o por él, pero así fue, no le vi nunca con nadie, pero si oí los rumores, rumores que cesaron mientras estuvo conmigo. Lo más duro eran todas las habladurías, los silencios incómodos; pase de ser la chica más odiada por las chicas de los últimos curso a ser la comidilla de _todo_ el instituto en 24 horas.

Oí de todo, desde que era una estrecha a que era el peor polvo de la historia. Y en ese mes hice cosas de las que me arrepiento; ridiculice públicamente a Jessica, Lauren y todo su séquito, deje de hablar con Angela y discutí con Alice casi a diario. Mis notas bajaron espectacularmente lo que repercutió en mi media de ese curso, y no hice intención en subirlas en los exámenes de recuperación.

También lloré aquella vez... pero también fui más fuerte, quizás porque fue la primera vez. Y el verano curo las heridas. Gracias a Jacob.

Intenté pensar en otras cosas, pero de una u otra manera todos los recuerdos me llevaban hacía el mismo lugar: Edward. Y me dolía. Intenté centrarme en los recuerdos felices entonces, pero casi era peor.

Me levanté y fui al baño. Abrí el armario oculto tras espejo para observar los medicamentos que se encontraban ahí. No tarde en ver el bote, estaba medio llenó lo cogí y leí la etiqueta. Recuerdo el día que mi madre le pidió a Carlisle me recetara algo que no podía seguir así y el día que quedé con él en su consulta y me los dio. _"Es un antidepresivo muy suave, Bella, pero aún así no debes abusar de él, quiero que lo tomes por la noche, solo uno, te ayudará a dormir." _

Abrí el bote cogí dos y me los metí en la boca bebiendo un poco de agua después. La voz de Carlisle retumbaba en mi cabeza, _"solo uno",_ solo quiero dormir... dejé las pastillas encima de la repisa y volví a la cama.

---

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? Vamos... despierta.

La dulce voz de Alice, y una caricia en la mejilla, me despertaron. Me costó abrir los ojos y cuando lo hice la luz del sol me deslumbró.

-Menos mal... - pude oír susurrar a Jacob mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz.

-Papá, si ya parece que esta despierta... mmmm... espera. Bella, ¿cuantas pastillas te tomaste anoche? - alcancé a ver el bote que Alice miraba fijamente, estaba medio vacío. Intenté recordar... vagamente recordaba que me había levantado varias veces esa noche...

-Dos... - mi voz sonó ronca y afónica.

-Dos - dijo ella, podía oír a Carlisle hablar al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Comiste algo anoche? Jake dice que no cenaste - me incorporé, mi cuerpo se sentía totalmente relajado, mi mente procesaba todo lentamente y tenía demasiado sueño. Miré hacía la puerta, el pestillo estaba reventado y el bolso de Alice estaba tirado en el suelo. - ¿Bella?

-No lo sé...

-¿Papá?, te llamo en un rato, aún esta un poco dormida.... si, de acuerdo. - colgó mientras me miraba, la preocupación visible en su cara - Jake, porque no vas a prepararle un café, muy cargado y algo de comer. Vamos Bella, vas a darte una ducha, ¿vale?... Jake, toma. - Vi que el bote volaba de las manos de Alice a las de Jake - tíralas por el baño.

-¿Qué? ¡No! - dije

-Bella no las necesitas, y lo sabes.

-Claro que las necesito, no puedo dormir - yo miré hacía Jake, le supliqué con los ojos. Jake dudaba... no sabía que hacer. - Jake, por favor...

-¡Bella! - Alice me agarró la cara con las dos manos con fuerza y me obligo a mirarla. - ¡No! - Perderme en sus profundos ojos verdes me dolía como mil puñaladas, eran _sus_ ojos. Desvié la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Suéltame Alice, por favor - dije llorando. Alice me soltó y para cuando mire de nuevo a la puerta Jake no estaba allí, pude oír la cisterna del baño a lo lejos y después el inconfundible ruido de mi cafetera.

-Bella, vamos tienes que darte una ducha, despejarte un poco.

-Déjame sola.

-Ni hablar. Venga - dijo destapándome.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro de la tarde, Bella. Vamos... - tiró de mi - ¡Arriba!

---

Seattle - 6 años antes.

De alguna manera nos las habíamos apañado para mantener nuestra relación en secreto durante dos meses. Incluso me llegaron a preocupar más Jessica y Lauren que Alice, ya empecé a quedar menos con ellas, y siempre coincidía cuando Alice salía con Jasper, así que empezaban a hablar de chicos y de Edward delante mío, pero logré no inmutarme más de lo que lo haría normalmente y pronto se les paso, supongo que pensaban que Edward nunca saldría conmigo. Y porque Edward y yo en el instituto básicamente nos ignorábamos y cuando no lo hacíamos Edward siempre se acercaba a mí de la misma forma que lo hacía antes de salir, como para incordiarme, así que ellas dejaron de preocuparse. Y Alice, andaba enamoradísima y totalmente perdida en sus cosas. Así que seguíamos viéndonos en secreto y cuando podíamos, lo cual hacía que nuestra relación avanzaba lentamente.

No había nadie en su casa, sus padres estaban con los míos en una inauguración de una galería de arte y Alice estaba con Jasper en el cine.

Nosotros también íbamos a ver una película, pero a los 15 minutos más o menos Edward tenía otros planes y aprovechando la cercanía, ya que una vez se sentó en el sofá me acurruqué a su lado, y empezó a besarme el cuello y detrás de la oreja. Yo hice como si lo ignorará, pero poco a poco esa tarea se hacía más difícil y finalmente deje de prestar atención a la película y empecé a devolverle los besos y las caricias. Acabamos tumbados en el sofá, él sobre mi, y aunque conseguía elevar su cuerpo lo suficiente para que yo no sintiera su peso sobre mi, otras cosas empezaban a hacerme sentir muy tensa, como por ejemplo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su entrepierna, donde una erección era ya más que evidente, y aunque era la primera vez que la sentía estaba segura de que era eso, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

-¿Bella? - me susurró al oído

-Mmmm

-¿Quieres que paré?

-No... - susurré. Él siguió besándome, ahora en mi clavícula - no sé... - Noté como sonreía.

-Bella, si no quieres que haga esto dímelo.

-¿Hacer qué? - pregunté entre una especie de jadeó y gemido. Edward dejó de besarme y me miró a los ojos mientras sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa pero se que él notó que era más un reflejo que otra cosa.

-Avanzar... - dijo mientras una de sus manos subió por mis costillas, y la paró justo debajo de donde terminaba mi sujetador. Me di cuenta de que yo casi no respiraba y mi corazón se disparaba. Asentí.

Edward me besó y noté como la mano rodeaba uno de mis pechos por encima de la camiseta y el sujetador. La sensación era nueva, distinta e increíblemente placentera. Él estrujo entones mi pecho y un gemido escapó de mis labios en su boca. Sentí algo nuevo en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo y instintivamente apreté las piernas. Edward dejó de besar y miró hacía abajo entre nosotros y yo también.

-¿Qué? - dije.

-¿Estás incómoda? - dijo mientras su mano se movía a mi otro pecho y yo negué con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. - Bien... - Edward separó mis piernas con su rodilla lo que hizo que al colocarse entre ellas mi cuerpo fuera aún mas consciente de lo que ocurría en sus pantalones al juntar nuestras caderas. Siguió besándome el cuello y entonces apretó sus caderas contra mi, rozando su la erección con la cremallera de mis vaqueros y contra mi cuerpo haciendo que una sensación totalmente nueva y mucho más fuerte de lo que yo esperaba, fuera directamente desde mi bajo vientre a mi entrepierna y se irradió después por todo mi cuerpo. Abrí los de golpe. De repente sentí miedo, no estaba lista para esto y a la vez la curiosidad mi inundaba, pero le empujé para que se separará.

-Edward... no...

-¿Qué?... - Edward se separó de mi poniéndose de rodillas, agarrando su camiseta, iba a quitársela. Sea lo que sea que Edward quiere hacer no estoy lista todavía. Agarré sus manos, y él se detuvo. - ¿qué...? - volvió a decir.

-Yo... - me incorporé apoyándome en mis codos.

-¿Demasiado rápido? - asentí y no pude evitar echar una mirada a su entrepierna. No solo es que pudiera sentirlo si se acercaba, se notaba que... en fin... se notaba. Edward se aclaró la garganta. Tragué saliva y subí la mirada hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Él me miraba. - A veces... bueno no puedo controlarlo.

-Ya... - susurré.

-Si te hace sentir incomoda puedo ir a... _solucionarlo _- dijo suavemente, mientras yo volvía a mirar, total ya me había pillado una vez. No dije nada. La curiosidad empezaba a ganar la batalla, algo en mi interior me gritaba para que alargara la mano y le tocara. ¿No me había tocado el ya el pecho? Era justo, ¿no? Alargué una de mis manos pero Edward la agarró fuertemente antes de que llegara a su destino. - Bella, no.

-¿Por qué no? - soné como un niño pequeño protestando cuando no le dejan hacer algo.

-Porque... - dudó. ¡Oh por favor, lo esta deseando! Además considerando su tipo de vida anterior le he impuesto prácticamente dos meses de abstinencia - ... si quieres, quiero ser yo quien te haga sentir bien a ti hoy... no al revés.

-¿Hacerme sentir bien? - ¿A mí? ¿y él? - ¿Y _tú_?

-¿Y yo qué? - dijo quitándose la camiseta.

-Dios... - susurré, Edward sonrió. Yo desvié la mirada hacía sus pectorales y después sus abdominales y otra vez sentí la necesidad de juntar mis piernas con fuerza, y sentí ganas de tocarme... me dejé caer sobre el sofá de nuevo y resoplé mirando el reloj que había encima de la televisión de reojo.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? - dije mirándole de nuevo... - No... si... no sé. - Edward alzó una ceja y su expresión cambio.

-Quizás es una mala idea. Estás incómoda. - Agarró la camiseta para ponérsela de nuevo.

-¡No! - casi grite, incorporándome, agarré la parte baja de mi camiseta y me la quité. Una vez me miré y me vi ante él sujetador, me ruborice y le miré. Edward miraba hacia mi pecho y después me miró a la cara.

-Creo que no... ¿estas segura? - ¿Segura de que exactamente?, pensé mientras asentía. Claramente mi cuerpo quiere una cosa y me cerebro quiere otra y no soy capaz de controlar al primero al 100%. Edward sonrió y puso su mano sobre mi hombro tumbándome de nuevo. - No dudes en pedir parar si es demasiado.

-Espera... no estoy...

-Solo tocar... - dijo besando me cuello mientras volvía a ponerse sobre mi, sin apoyarse ni tocarme con ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Me sentía demasiado indefensa en esta posición.

-Así no... - dije poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho y empujando ligeramente. Edward dejo que le guiara y se sentó en el sofá mientras yo me ponía de rodillas a su lado. Le besé, sujetándole la cara con las dos manos. Noté sus cálidas manos en mi cintura y tiró de mi obligándome a ponerme a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Sonreí... así me sentía mucho mejor. Él también sonrió. Los dos estudiábamos la parte superior de nuestros cuerpos con las manos, y enseguida la habitación se lleno de jadeos y gemidos involuntarios. Mi cuerpo parecía saber que hacer mejor que mi mente, mis caderas se movían instintivamente, buscando un fricción que sentía necesaria, y me dí cuenta que la erección de Edward era cada vez más dura. Debía ser realmente incomodó dejé de besarle y levanté ligeramente mis caderas mientras le miraba a los ojos. - ¿Estás bien?

-No tienes ni idea... - dijo sonriendo. Miré hacía su regazo. Supongo que se dio cuenta de a que me refería. - bueno...

-¿Quieres quitarte los pantalones? - dije... y ni yo misma me lo creo.

-Eso estaría bien, pero no quiero forzarte más Bella.

-No me estas forzando.

-Lo sé, no me refiero a eso... digamos que me resulta más fácil mantener el control así, no quiero asustarte. - Me senté en su regazo y él cerró los ojos, en su expresión quedaba claro que eso le había gustado.

-¿Quizás esto maté el momento, pero...? - Edward abrió los ojos y me miró. Entonces en ese momento sonó la puerta, alguien acababa de meter la llave en la cerradura. - ¡Oh Dios mío!

-¡Toma! - Edward me dio mi camiseta y me ayudó a levantarme, poniéndose su camiseta, cuando me puse la camiseta me senté separada de él y miré a su regazo...

-¿Edward? - él , me miró y siguió mi mirada, gruñó y cogió una de los cojines poniéndose lo encima y pretendiendo que lo tenía cogido por comodidad.

-¿Hola? - no reconcí la voz, pero era de un chico.

¿A lo mejor no hay nadie? - dijo la voz de una chica.

-Se oye la Televisión.

-¡Joder! - murmuró Edward poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué? - susurré yo.

-Es mi hermano Emmett.

-¡Aquí estas... estáis!

-¿No venías mañana? - dijo Edward, en su tono se daba a entender que era un mal momento. Pero en lugar de eso Emmett le dio un abrazó levantándole del suelo. Detrás de Emmett apareció una chica rubia, guapísima, parecía una modelo de portada de revista de moda que cuando reparó en mi, note como me miró como estudiándome a fondo y después miró rápidamente a Edward y después miró a Emmett.

-Sentimos haber interrumpido - dijo suavemente.

-Hola, Rosalie, tranquila... - dijo Edward cuando su hermano le soltó y después me tendió una mano para que se la estrechara, y así lo hice.

-Hola, yo soy Emmett, el hermano mayor de este sinvergüenza - dijo guiñándome el ojo. - ¿Y tu eres? - Mire a Edward y él me miró... ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - Me resultas familiar.

-Es la amiga de Alice - dijo la chica a la que Edward llamó Rosalie - salía en las fotos que te mandó. - _¡¿Qué?! _Vi como la expresión en la cara de Emmett cambió y pasó de ser jovial a parecerse a la de alguien que realmente esta preocupado.

-¿Bella? - preguntó. Volví a mirar a Edward, quería salir de este lío, desaparecer.

-Si, ella es Bella, Emmett - dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarme.

-Te va a matar... - susurró Emmett mirando a Edward de arriba a abajo - por cierto, llevas la camiseta del revés.

-Alice no va a matar a nadie, porque _nadie_ va a decir nada. - dijo Edward mientras se quitaba la camiseta para darla la vuelta.

Me giré hacia la televisión tirando de mi camiseta para comprobar que estaba del derecho y colocándome el pelo, siendo consciente de que ya era más que obvio lo que hacíamos cuando llegaron.

-¿Así que no lo sabe?

-Emmett, te lo advierto, si abres la bo...

-Tengo que ir al baño - susurré y salí disparada hacia la baño pasando al lado de Rosalie. Cuando entre el baño eché el cerrojo y camine hacia atrás hasta que mis piernas dieron con la taza y me senté. Me iba a estallar el pecho de lo rápido que me latía el corazón. Recordaba todas las veces que Alice me había hablado de Emmett había algo que siempre decía: _"Emmett es un bocazas"_. Dieron un par de golpes suaves en la puerta.

-¿Bella? - era Edward. - ¿Estas bien? - Vi como intentaba abrir. - Ábreme por favor.

-Dame cinco minutos.

-¡Emmett! ¡Ya estas aquí! - y la voz de Alice llenó la casa. Oí a Edward suspirar. Y a mi me estaba dando un infarto.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta. Nos miramos fijamente.

-¿Que quieres hacer? - dijo Edward susurrando. Mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-No sé - me tembló la voz. Podía oír a Alice presentando a Jasper a Emmett y Rosalie.

-¿Bella? - y ya era tarde. Pude oír el grito ahogado de Alice. Edward dejo caer su mano y se giró hacía ella. Vi que tenía en su mano mi bolso. Nos miraba con la boca abierta, sus labios se movían ligeramente como si buscara las palabras correctas. Dejó caer mi bolso y se lanzó hacia Edward - ¿¡Como has podido!? ¡¿Como has podido?! ¡¡¿Por qué?!! - decía una y otra vez golpeando el pecho de Edward y empujándole. Edward extendió los brazos, y pude ver que lo hacía para protegerme a mí, porque Alice pegaba a Edward, pero me estaba gritando a mi. - ¡¿Por qué él?! Eras mi amiga... ¡¡¡¡Eras mi amiga!!! - vi a Jasper agarrándola de los hombros y tirando de ella hacia atrás. -

-Alice no hagas esto... - susurró Edward.

-¡QUÉ! ¡VETE!, ¡VETE! - intente rodear a Edward para coger mis cosas e irme.

-No... - me agarró del brazo y me empujó contra su pecho. Alice nos miraba sin saber que más decir.

-Edward, por favor... - le susurré, yo ya lloraba también. Edward no dejaba de mirar hacía Alice.

-Alice, tienes que entender...

-¡¿Que entienda qué?! ¿¡Que ella era la única que no te habías tirado!? - grito Alice.

-Alice, cielo vamos a tu cuarto - oí decir a Rosalie - Hablemos.

-¡DI ALGO! - eso iba dirigido a mí. Giré la cabeza hacia ella.

-Lo siento... - susurré.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué lo sientes? Suéltame Jasper. - Pero no la soltaron Jasper ayudo a Rosalie a llevar a Alice a su habitación.

* * *

Y antes de que salte la alarma que lo veo venir... Bella no se ha intentado suicidar, ni nada de eso con las pastillas ¿vale?, también llegaré a cuando se las recetaron, el motivo creo que sabéis cual es ya.

Sobre la reacción de Alice... bueno intentad poneros en su lugar, quizás sea exagerada, pero en fin es Alice, y bueno si tuvierais un hermano con la reputación de Edward...


	15. Capítulo 14

_Actualidad_

EPOV

Cuando me senté esta mañana en mi despacho me quise morir, después de apenas dormir en dos noches, lo último que me apetecía era una reunión con los directivos, querían conocerme, conocer mi trabajo y ver mi ideas. Y después de casi 3 horas encerrado en una habitación con 3 hombres y 2 mujeres que podrían ser mis padres haciendo mil y una preguntas, mi cabeza no daba desí para más.

Por lo menos estoy totalmente instalado... aunque realmente no me siento en casa. Dejé las llaves en la mesa que tenía en la entrada y me dejé caer en el sofá mientras daba al botón del contestador.

No me sorprendió cuando los dos mensajes que había eran de mi madre y de Alice respectivamente.

Mi madre solo quería saber que tal estaba y si necesitaba algo de mi antiguo piso, que fuera lo que fuese me lo enviaba por correo. Alice, al parecer ya no estaba tan enfadada conmigo o se había dado por vencida, pero no iba a hablar con ella de Bella, porqué al final acabaría haciéndole daño a ella también, quería saber como estaba y me pedía que la llamase, prometiendo dejarme hablar y no atacarme.

Cogí el móvil de mi cartera de trabajo y vi que tenía 1 llamada perdida de Alice, supuse que fue anterior a que me dejara el mensaje en el contestador. Realmente mi hermana no iba a dejar de llamarme hasta conseguir hablar conmigo.

Miré la hora y cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de casa de mis padres pero saltó el contestador. Que raro.

Respiré hondo y cogí el móvil busqué en la agenda el número de Alice y pulsé el botón de llamada. Cuando contestó Jasper, admitiré que respiré más tranquilo.

-Edward, vaya...

-Hola Jasper.

-Tu hermana... bueno no se si se va a alegrar, pero... bueno ya me entiendes.

-Ya... ¿esta por ahí? - dije mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo. Un tic nervioso que tengo desde niño.

-Si, pero no es un buen momento.

-Jasper... mira... no se sí voy a tener el valor de llamarla de nuevo y...

-Esta con Bella, Edward. - el silencio fue sepulcral. Tarde en reaccionar.

-¿Cómo... cómo está?

-Pues... bueno ha estado mejor, eso seguro. He hablado con Bella y no diría que está muy mal, más bien esta... - Jasper suspiró - cansada... pero Alice esta muy alterada. Espera voy a ver si... no cuelgues.

No oí nada durante un rato que se me hizo eterno.

-¿Edward? - Alice susurró.

-Hola, Alice... esto... bueno supongo que no debo molestarme en disculparme, ¿no? - Alice no dijo nada - Esta bien... Siento no haber contestado tus llamadas, pero en fin… tus mensajes... no quería discutir.

-¿Así que simplemente esperabas qué se me pasara?

-No... No estoy pidiendo tu perdón. No lo merezco.

-No soy yo quien ha de perdonarte ¿sabes?

-Ya... ¿Cómo está?

-¿Realmente te importa? Porque empiezo a pensar que Rose tiene razón... - sentí como si me dieran una patada en el estómago.

-No metas a Rose en esto. Y sí, me importa, sino me importara no habría hecho lo que he hecho.

-Ya... pues espero que seas capaz de explicármelo, porque después de la última conversación que tuvimos pensé qué...

-Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, Alice.

-Entonces… ¿por qué...?

-Alice...

-Es que no lo entiendo...

-Realmente, Alice, ella... no sé lo que quiere pero evidentemente no quiere una relación a distancia, ya hemos pasado por eso, ella me dijo que aceptará el trabajó, que no podía dejar atrás una oportunidad así, y tenía razón... y eso sin olvidar que unas horas antes fue ella misma la que me dijo que no le dijera lo que sentía...

-Edward... ya no tenéis 17 y 18 años, y no te has ido a la universidad...

-Ya lo _sé _Alice... pero, oye todos sabemos como soy. Créeme Bella no quiere una relación a distancia conmigo.

-Creí que querías cambiar... además, ella te pidió que no le dijeras lo que sentías porque, Edward, ella esta harta de perderte, pero nunca te dijo que no quisiera ser tu amiga y justo es lo que has hecho, como siempre…

-Bella y yo no podemos ser amigos, Alice... creo que el pasado nos lo ha dejado muy claro ya.

-Eso es porque nunca habéis intentado ser solo eso, amigos. Y sabes que es lo más curioso... que los dos pensáis igual.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que ella también cree que no podéis ser solo amigos.

-¿Te ha dicho eso ahora?

-No... Cuando... ya sabes cuando.

-¿Por qué siempre evitáis hablar de lo que ocurrió cuando me fui?

-Supongo que por el mismo motivo que _tú_ no hablas de donde estuviste ni de lo que hiciste, Edward. Mira, Bella... estará bien, de hecho esta mejor de lo que pensé después de que soltaras la bomba, así que, tranquilo, lo superará, como siempre. - Alice empezaba a tensarse, lo notaba en su voz.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Una cosa más...

-¿Qué?

-¿Mamá y papá?

-Cenando con los Swan...

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Te llamaré.

-Si… claro… adiós Edward.

-Adiós.

---

_Seattle - 6 años antes_

APOV

Cuando aparcamos en la entrada me quedé observando los coches.

-¡Emmett y Rose ya están aquí! ¡Genial! Venían mañana a pasar el fin de semana, ¿te lo dije, no? - mire hacía Jasper que miraba hacía el coche de Emmett agarrando el volante con fuerza. - Tranquilo Jasper... no dijiste que te preocupaba más la reacción de Edward que la de Emmett... además ya lo sabe, y sabes que dijo que se alegraba... y...

-Si, si, pero una cosa es decirlo por email y otra es estar delante... y es Emmett... es mucho más _grande _que yo.

-Si Edward no te pegó dudo mucho que Emmett lo haga, es mucho más simpático.

-¿Y el coche de Bella? - No me había dado cuenta que el coche de Bella estaba aparcado delante del Jeep de Emmett, ya que esté lo tapaba casi por completo.

-¡Oh! - miré el reloj... - bueno quizás pensó que ya abríamos vuelto... aunque... no sé. - dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras salía del coche. Cuando abrí la puerta no pude evitarlo. Grite llamando a mi hermano, hacía meses que no nos veíamos.

-¡Emmett! ¡Ya estas aquí! - abracé a mi hermano. - ¡Hola Rose! - dije abrazándola a ella. - vaya me encanta tu vestido - Rose me sonrió ligeramente. - Emmett, Rose, este es Jasper - dije cogiendo su mano y tirando de él hacía mi. Los dos sonrieron y saludaron tímidamente. Podía esperar eso de Rose, que tendía a ser extremadamente distante con la gente que no conocía, pero Emmett... y sus bromas y sarcasmo... miré hacía la televisión en ella había puesta un película que estaba sin volumen, y en uno de los sofás estaba el bolso y la chaqueta de Bella.

-¿Habéis conocido ya a Bella? ¿Y Edward, donde está? - Rose miró hacía el suelo y Emmett iba a decir algo pero después cerró la boca y se encogió de hombros. Solté a Jasper y me acerqué al bolso de Bella y lo cogí. Estaba abierto, pude ver dentro unos CDs los cogí... eran de mi hermano.

-¿Qué...? - susurré. - no... - recordé entonces que hace un par de semanas Angela me dijo que Bella estaba muy rara y las quejas de Jess diciendo que desde que yo tengo novio Bella ya nunca queda con ellas… y Edward últimamente es como si no existiera entre las chicas…. Salí del salón y caminé por el pasillo hacía la cocina y allí estaban en la puerta del baño. Edward acariciaba su mejilla... una caricia llena de ternura... y ella... ella le dejaba... ¡No! - ¿Bella? - Edward se giró hacía mi. No puede ser... Edward... Bella... no... Solté el bolso de Bella y me lancé hacía Edward - ¿¡Como has podido!? ¡¿Como has podido?! ¡¡¿Por qué?!! - no sabía que más decirle, le golpeé... el no hizo nada para pararme. ¿Por qué tienes que estropearlo todo? Es mi amiga. Le odiabas, Bella, le odiabas... - ¡¿Por qué él?! Eras mi amiga... ¡¡¡¡Eras mi amiga!!! - Jasper tiró de mí para apartarme de mi hermano.

-Alice no hagas esto... - susurró Edward. Me sentí traicionada... me mintió... me han estado mintiendo... ¿desde cuando? ¡No!

-¡QUÉ! ¡VETE!, ¡VETE! - le grite a Bella. En su cara podía ver que estaba aterrada

-No... - dijo Edward reteniéndola entre sus brazos

-Edward, por favor... - dijo Bella llorando.

-Alice, tienes que entender...

-¡¿Que entienda qué?! ¿¡Que ella era la única que no te habías tirado!? - grité. Porqué era cierto era la única chica que quedaba disponible en el colegio... la única que él no había conseguido ya...

-Alice, cielo vamos a tu cuarto - Rosalie me decía mientras tiraba de mi - Hablemos.

-¡DI ALGO! - le grite a Bella, ella misma me había dicho hace meses cuando mi hermano intentaba ligar con ella que estaba cansada...que era un pesado.

-Lo siento... - es todo lo que dijo.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué lo sientes? - intenté soltarme, pero Jasper me sujetaba firmemente - Suéltame Jasper - protesté, pero él tiro de mi hacía las escaleras junto con Rose.

Una vez en mi cuarto Jasper me soltó, intenté ir hacía la puerta pero Rose se apoyó en ella y me dijo que no con la cabeza.

-Alice, intenta ser razonable, cielo. - me dijo Jasper.

-¿Que intente ser razonable? Es mi amiga, Jasper.

-Yo soy su amigo...

-Ni hablar, ni lo intentes, no es lo mismo Jasper, yo no me voy acostando con todos sus amigos y después dejándoles tirados como si fueran una servilleta usada, y ella... ella... ella le odia... le odiaba.... le… le…

-No creo que le odie. - susurró Jasper.

-¿Y porqué no me lo han dicho, eh?

-Alice... ¿porque no se lo dijimos a Edward?

-Pero no es lo mismo, tu y yo nos queremos, y esto es solo un encaprichamiento más de Edward, en cuanto consiga meterse en sus pantalones la dejara tirada... si es que no lo ha hecho ya… aún no entiendo como Bella se ha dejado engañar...

Llamaron a la puerta. Rose la entreabrió un poco y después del todo. Bella estaba de pie al otro lado. Rose salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

-¿Po-podemos hablar?

-No quiero hablar contigo.

-Lo sé... pero... necesito contártelo.

-Obviamente ya es tarde…

-Entenderé que no quieras ser más mi amiga pero al menos déjame explicarme - dijo entrando en la habitación. Tenía los ojos rojos de llorar y vi restos lápiz de ojos alrededor de ellos.

-¿Te has maquillado? - Bella nunca se maquillaba ni cuando íbamos a una fiesta... casi tuve que atarla en la silla para ponerle un poco de brillo de labios en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Ella restregó sus ojos de nuevo y después miró a Jasper.

Él me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Me di la vuelto y no mira a Bella, me senté en la cama y abrace uno de mis peluches como cuando tenía cinco años.

-Alice... - la miré de reojo mientras se sentaba a los pies de mi cama - yo... - suspiró - No se como...

-¿Desde cuando? - le dije mirándola fríamente, ella me devolvió una mirada suplicante, pero no dijo nada - vamos, dímelo... ¿cuando empezasteis a veros?

-Casi dos meses.

-¿Dos meses? - dije con la voz rota - Dios... - susurré - ¿y como, osea... es solo... os...? ugh... - respiré hondo. - ¿te estás acostando con él?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - se puso roja como un tomate - No... Bueno... no.

-¿Bueno?

-Alice... ¿Tu y Jasp...?

-Ni se te ocurra atacarme por ahí, Jasper es mi novio. Y Edward y tu...

-No te estoy atacando Alice... intento... - se puso de pie y cogió el bolso. - ¡Dios! Sabes llevo dos meses dándole vueltas a esto y ahora no se que decir.

-¡Dime la verdad!

-La verdad... le quiero, Alice... esa es la verdad. Y créeme soy la primera sorprendida pero es así de simple. - Bella estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-¿Y él? ¿Y las otras chicas?

-No hay otras chicas...

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si.

-¿Y como estas tan segura?

-Porque le creo cuando me dice que no hay más chicas... y porque... en fin tú también vas al instituto, sabes que no hay más chicas.

-¿Como cambiaste de opinión?

-Recuerdas el día que me quedé a dormir y te dije que me le encontré en el pasillo y que intentó besarme... - asentí - bueno no solo fue un intento. Me besó y después aunque estaba enfadada con él, no dejaba de pensar en el beso, y empecé a sentir celos de todas las chicas con las que le veía hablar. Y después me lo empecé a encontrar fuera del instituto y... no sé... empezamos a vernos cada vez más a menudo y supongo que eso lo resume más o menos.- Desvié la mirada. - Alice, quería decírtelo, pero sabía que no te iba a gustar, y no sabía como hacerlo... y al final ha ido pasando el tiempo. Siento que haya sido así...

-Yo no, podía a ver sido peor... - Me estremecí recordando como pille a Jessica y Edward en mi fiesta de cumpleaños - ¿quien más lo sabe?

-Básicamente tú y los que están abajo. Alice... no seas muy dura con Edward, - la miré haciendo una mueca - él quería decírtelo desde el primer momento. Bueno... me voy. - La seguí con la mirada mientras salía de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Pocos minutos después hoy la puerta de la calle y me asomé a la ventana. Edward y Bella caminaron hasta el coche de Bella, dando la vuelta por la parte delantera hasta el lado del conductor. Iban hablando y Bella negaba con la cabeza lentamente. Edward paró primero y Bella giro sobre si misma, se miraron unos segundos. Edward dijo algo y Bella sonrió un poco. Luego Edward hizo algo que nunca le había visto hacer con ninguna chica, puso con dulzura, si con dulzura, sus manos sobre las mejillas de Bella y le beso en la frente. Y después se besaron en los labios. Un beso. Simple, tierno... sin más. Como los que nos damos Jasper y yo cuando nos despedimos.

Después él le abrió la puerta y la cerró cuando ya se hubo metido en el coche y espero hasta que el coche giró en la esquina y ya no pudo verlo más, antes de entrar. Volví a la cama y me hice un ovillo en el medio. Sabía que subiría.

Llamaron a la puerta y oí que se abría un poco.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Si... - Noté su peso cuando se sentó en la cama. - No la cagues... nunca he tenido una amiga como ella, y no la quiero perder.

-Ni yo. Y Alice... siento no habértelo dicho antes.

-Ya... bueno y yo. - dije incorporándome. Le observé, él también me miraba.

-Ella es... diferente. – dijo y después se marchó.

* * *


	16. Capítulo 15

_Actualidad_

**BPOV**

-Estoy loca... - susurré.

Volví a releer el mail una vez más, y le di a enviar.

Cerré el portátil y apoye la mejilla sobre él. Estaba caliente. Respiré hondo y dejé que mi mente buscara algo en lo que agarrarse.

-Ya estoy listo... puedo quedarme unos días más...

-Estoy bien Jake.

-Se que mientes.

-Ugh - gruñí - No hay nada que tú puedas arreglar.

-No me has dejado ni intentarlo.

-No quiero que lo intentes... ya te he hecho demasiado daño. ¿Hasta cuando vamos a tener esta conversación?

-Voy a llamar a un taxi...

-No, yo te llevo.

-Estaré intranquilo hasta que llegue a casa... no.

-Te llamaré y dejaré un mensaje en el buzón de voz en cuanto llegue.

--

**EPOV**

Miré de reojo a mi ordenador cuando hizo el sonido que hace cuando entra un nuevo correo a la bandeja de entrada.

Me acerqué para leerlo.

El correo era de Bella. Me quede mirando la pantalla, el mensaje pesaba unos pocos Kbytes con lo que serían unas pocas líneas.

Dude en leerlo. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Después abrí los ojos y abrí el mensaje. No había ni saludo, ni despedida, ni firma... solo una línea.

_"No quiero dejarte marchar"_

--

_Seattle - 6 años antes_

Agarré las manos de Bella y separé nuestros labios con cautela.

-Bella, si sigues besándome así no me responsabilizo de mis actos. - sonrió pícaramente y volvió a besarme - Bella, en el coche no...

-¿Por qué no? - intentó quitarse el abrigo, pero se lo impedí.

-Porque no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el coche...

-¿Primera vez? - se rió dejándose caer sobre el asiento cerrando los ojos.

-Será tu primera vez... y la primera vez juntos... - acaricie su mejilla.

-No me lo recuerdes...

-¿Como he de interpretar eso...?

-Como que no tengo ni idea... y tu...

-¿Y yo qué?

-¿Quieres que te haga una lista de las chicas con las que te has acostado? Bueno espera creo que acabaré antes si te digo con quien no te has acostado, obviamente yo, Angela... - dijo levantando una ceja.

-Para - sonrió y se inclinó hacía mi.

-Hazme sitió - dijo mientras ponía las manos sobre mis hombros para ayudarse para ponerse a horcajadas sobre mi. Eché el asiento hacía atrás para tener más espacio entre nosotros y el volante. - Podríamos seguir donde nos quedamos el otro día. - dijo agarrando mi camiseta y levantándola un poco.

-¿En el coche? - Bella miró por las ventanillas.

-No hay nadie más, ¿no viene la gente aquí para hacer eso?

-¿Como sabes eso? ¿Te ha traído alguien aquí antes?

-No. Y fue Jess le que me contó lo de este sitio. - dijo sonriendo. - ¿Has traído aquí a muchas chicas?

-Odio que me hagas esas preguntas, Bella.

-¿Por? Tengo curiosidad...

-Estoy contigo ahora, ¿qué más dan las que hubo antes? - se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo evitarlo...

-Además sabes la respuesta.

-Así que _sí_ has estado aquí antes. - no dije ni nada, permanecí inmóvil. Puedo asumir que al menos una vez - medio sonrió y después se inclino para besarme la frente mientras sus manos se metían por debajo de mi camiseta y dejaba lentas y suaves caricias alrededor de mi ombligo mientras me daba besos por la frente, las mejillas, los labios.

-Bella, - susurré mientras me besaba el cuello - ojalá pudiese borrar el pasado. Pero no puedo, y... - empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón. Agarré sus manos para detergerlas. - ¡Qué haces!

-Nada... - dijo de forma inocente.

-Vamos a mi casa.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mi padre no estará... y mi madre... no se dará cuenta.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa mi madre estaba saliendo por la puerta, con su portfolio y su portátil bajo el brazo.

-Hola, chicos, tengo que ir a ver a un cliente, no tardaré mucho. ¿Cenas con nosotros hoy cielo? He preparado el estofado que tanto te gusta – dijo mi madre mirando a Bella.

-Oh… bueno, hoy no puedo pero gracias Esme.

-Bien. Alice está dentro con Jasper viendo una película. – Mi madre sabía que algo no iba bien entre las dos chicas y miró a Bella sonriéndola. Noté que Bella se tensaba a mi lado, ella y Alice habían mantenido las distancias desde la semana pasada.

-Genial – dije yo mostrando un falso entusiasmo. Mientras guiaba a Bella hacía el interior de la casa, no levantó la mirada del suelo desde que mi madre menciono a mi hermana.

Cuando entramos, pude ver a Jasper y Alice sentados en el sofá, Jasper rodeaba a Alice con el brazo y ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, al cerrar la puerta, los dos giraron la cabeza.

Jasper sonrió levemente y la expresión de Alice no cambió mientras miraba a Bella, fijamente, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Bella seguía mirando al suelo.

-Hola. – dijo Alice finalmente. – Vamos a ver una película, os apetece. He hecho palomitas. – dijo alzando el cuenco que hasta ese momento había descansado en el regazo de Jasper.

-Eh… gracias, pero… estaremos arriba.

-¡Oh! Pero… - Alice le dio a Jasper el cuenco y se levantó del sofá. - la peli tiene muy buena pinta, es sobre unos asesinatos, y…

Miré a Bella, ella seguía sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera el suelo. Levanté la vista y miré a Alice severamente, lo que provocó que dejara de hablar de golpe.

-Gracias, Alice, quizás otro día.

Dije mientras empujaba ligeramente a Bella para que caminara hacía las escaleras.

Una vez en mi cuarto agarré a Bella y la giré obligándole a mirarme.

-¿Hasta cuando vais a estar así?

-No lo sé...

-No lo entiendo, conmigo está normal.

-Lo sé, es que... supongo que necesitamos sentarnos a hablar, seriamente... y... bueno aun no sé que decirle.

-¿Quieres qué bajemos...?

-¿Quieres tú?

-Sinceramente, no. Pero si quieres... quiero decir que, no quiero que tu y mi hermana perdáis vuestra amistad por mi culpa. - Bella sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarme en los labios.

-Bueno la película durará un rato... podemos bajar después...

-Lo que tu quieras

Se separó de mi y se quitó el abrigo.

-Te quiero a ti... - dijo mientras bajaba la cremallera de mi sudadera lentamente.

Unos minutos después estábamos en mi cama, yo estaba recostado contra el cabecero, y Bella estaba a horcajadas sobre mi mientras nos besábamos.

---

Aún estaba mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

No podía contestar, además que podía contestar a eso.

-Bella... - susurré. Mientras cerraba el mensaje.

Mientras hacía cambios en un archivo, sonó la llegada de un mail nuevo. Abrí la bandeja de entrada y vi que era de mi hermana, así que volví a lo que estaba haciendo, ya lo leería después, si fuese algo urgente, conociendo a Alice me hubiese llamado.

Pero al rato salto la ventana del messenger, era ella, gruñí.

_-Se que estás conectado, no me ignores_

_-Estoy trabajando, si no es urgente, tendrá que esperar_

_-No es que sea urgente pero... ¿has cambiado de correo personal?_

Me quedé mirando la pantalla unos segundos, algo me decía que ya sabía de qué iba esto.

_-No_

Alice tardó en contestar. ¿Estaría con ella?

-_¿No le vas a contestar?_

No contesté. Me limité a seguir trabajando. Hasta que el parpadeo de la pantalla minimizada empezó a ponerme nervioso. Volví a abrirla.

-_¿Edward? -¿Hola? -Vamos, oye, no tengo ni idea de lo que te escribió, ¿vale? Solo sé que te escribió y que no has contestado. -¿Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario?_

_-No._

_-No, ¿qué?_

_-No le voy a contestar_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque lo que escribió tampoco necesita que yo conteste nada..._

_-..._

_-¿Te dijo ella que espera que la contesté?_

_-No, en realidad no sabe que lo vi._

_-Alice, deja de... hacer lo que estés haciendo._

_-Deberíamos hablar._

_-Ya estamos hablando._

_-¿Qué se puede hacer en Chicago? ¿Que cosas hay que ver?_

_-¿Qué? Alice no..._

_-Te echo de menos... y Jasper también, podíamos ir a pasar un fin de semana contigo y conocer la ciudad, y en fin hacerte un poco de compañía._

_-No_

_-¿Estas viendo a alguien?_

Puse los ojos en blanco.

_-No._

_-¿Por?_

_-Alice, NO._

_-Eres un borde._

_-Lo sé._

_-No se lo diré a Bella._

_-Alice, me da igual lo que le digas o no a Bella._

_-Ya... claro..._

_-No quiero discutir contigo._

_-¿Quién esta discutiendo?_

_-La contestaré, ¿vale?_

_-No te creo_

_-¿Entonces que quieres?_

_-Ir a verte :D_

Suspiré. No iba a dejarlo hasta tener un "Si" por respuesta.

-Está bien...

---

_3 semanas después_

Alice echó a correr nada más verme dejando la maleta en el suelo, y se abrazó a mí.

-¡Te he echado tantísimo de menos! - Acaricié su espalda. - No te enfades, por favor - me susurró al oído antes de soltarse y mirarme a los ojos suplicante, me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Qué? – Levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que no venía sola. Y me quedé congelado.

Bella estaba parada, separada unos metros de nosotros, junto a la maleta que Alice había dejado en mitad del amplio espacio de la terminal. Miraba al suelo, estaba más delgada que de costumbre y muy pálida.

Me tensé, no puedo creer que en ningún momento me diese cuenta de lo que mi hermana estaba planeando.


	17. Chapter 16

_Seattle - 6 años antes_

**_BPOV_**

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, hasta llegar al enganche de mi sujetador, me miro a los ojos. Yo asentí y él lo soltó.

Respiré hondo, mientras besaba mi mejilla y sus manos subían lentamente a mis hombros para bajar los tirantes.

Dejé caer mis manos en mis costados desde su cintura, y cerré los ojos notando como él deslizaba la prenda lentamente, hasta que la sentí caer sobre mis pies.

Instintivamente crucé los brazos sobre mis pechos y abrí los ojos. Edward me miraba a la cara, su mano acarició mi mejilla.

-No te tapes... - suavemente descruzó mis brazos cogiendo mi manos, con las suyas, dando un beso en cada una de ellas. Volví a tomar aire mientras le veía bajar los ojos hacía mis pechos. Mentalmente pensé en mis pechos en comparación con los de Jessica, Laurent y una lista de varias chicas del último curso. Mis pechos no eran pequeños, y desde luego lo que no eran grandes. Más pequeños que lo de Jess, más o menos como los de Laurent... Dios mío...

-¿Estás bien?

Me di cuenta que mi respiración era irregular al hablarme él. Le miré, él me miraba a la cara, parecía preocupado. No le gustan. Solté mis manos y volví a taparme.

-Bella, no...

-Tranquilo... no... Yo... lo sé, no son muy grandes, y...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? - el corazón me late a mil por hora, creo que me estoy mareando - Es que, bueno Jess...

-¿Jess? ¿Qué?... por favor... - sonrió. - Bella, no me digas que estabas pensando en Jessica Stanley.

-Pensaba que bueno ella tiene más que yo... y... - Edward se puso serio, aunque no del todo. Colocó sus dos manos sobre mis costillas, justo debajo de mis pechos.

-Déjame verte, por favor - dijo dulcemente, y volvió a quitar mis manos, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, yo no podía dejar de mirarle a él. Y por primera vez sus manos tocaron mis pechos sin ninguna prenda de por medio. Y la sensación me hizo cerrar los ojos.

-Oh... - susurré.

-Perfecta... - susurró él, mientras me obligaba a tumbarme en la cama, mientras besaba mi cuello, mi torso, mi pecho, mi pezón...

-¡Edward! - Noté como se reía mientras seguía succionando mi pezón mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba mi otro pecho y mi costado. De mi boca salían sonidos realmente embarazosos, y note esa sensación entre mis piernas que instintivamente provocaba que mis caderas se juntaran a las de Edward. La mano de Edward descendió hasta mi cadera para sujetarme. Entrelazando sus dedos entre la única prenda que separaba mi cuerpo de la desnudez completa.

Fue dejando un rastro de besos por todo mi cuerpo en dirección a mi ombligo, para volver hasta mi boca.

-¿Qué tal vamos?

-Bien... - susurré. Mientras mis manos agarraban la cintura de sus vaqueros. - Quítatelos... - volví a susurrar.

Edward se incorporó y se quitó los vaqueros y la ropa interior quedándose expuesto en todo su gloria ante mi, y yo no pude evitar mirar fugazmente, comprobando con los ojos lo que mi mano ya me había dicho. Edward estaba bien dotado en cierta parte de su cuerpo, y esto no iba a ser fácil. Volvió a colocarse sobre mí, separando mis piernas con su cuerpo besándome de nuevo. Y esta vez cuando mi cadera se movió buscando la suya no me detuvo, y los dos gemimos tras sentir la fricción creada por nuestros cuerpos. Las manos de Edward no dejaban de acariciar mi cuerpo y las mías hacía lo mismo por el suyo. Sentí su mano en mi cintura y noté como agarraba las braguitas... no, no las agarraba, estaba metiendo la mano debajo de ellas. Sus dedos acariciaron el vello y después los labios. Note que mi respiración se volvía mucho más rápida y mis dedos aferraron el pelo de Edward mientras él me besaba aún con más fuerza, y entonces uno de sus dedos rozó mi clítoris, una vez, y otra y otra y otra... dejé de besarle y eché la cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos mientras Edward besaba mi cuello.

-Ooo... Edward... - apenas me salía la voz. Y entonces paró. Mis ojos se abrieron. Sentí como Edward me quitaba la última prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo mientras se ponía de rodillas. Seguí su mano con la mirada y vi como dejaba mis braguitas sobre su mesilla después abrió el cajón y sacó el pequeño sobre de plástico. Observé todos sus movimientos mientras los nervios se apoderaban de mí. Ya está, iba a ocurrir. Lo habíamos hablado, estaba lista y lo íbamos a intentar, yo podría pararle cuando quisiera y él me prometió ir despacio.

Volvió a colocarse sobre mí y me besó en la frente.

-Bella... lo siento, ojala pudiera evitar que... - coloqué una de mis manos en su nuca y le obligué a besarme.

-Calla... así es como es... tranquilo.

-¿Lista? - Yo asentí y él me besó.

Noté como sus dedos volvían a acariciar mi clítoris y mi vagina, introdujo uno y poco después otro y algo dentro de mi se disparaba y se detuvo cuando su mano dejo mi cuerpo.

Dejó de besarme y nos miramos a los ojos mientras empecé a notar como empezaba a abrirse camino dentro de mi, en su cara y en mi cuerpo notaba como ese avance no era fácil. Volvió a acariciar el pequeño botón de nervios que había entre mis piernas lentamente, y la sensación de presión se ocultó tras el placer, pero no pudo tapar el dolor ni esa sensación que tuve, fue casi como sentir como algo se rompía dentro de mi, y entonces Edward se detuvo. Y besó las lágrimas que se me habían saltado. Besó mis mejillas, mi frente. Mi cuerpo estaba quieto, mis manos descansaban sobre los hombros de Edward, no era capaz de moverme.

-Te quiero, Bella. - Susurraba una y otra vez, entre los pequeños besos. Y empezó a moverse de nuevo. Lentamente. Despacio. Podía ver en su cara y sentir en sus besos que esto estaba siendo una tortura para él también. Él necesitaba más.

Noté como el dolor iba dando paso a otras sensaciones y poco a poco me di cuenta que si me movía con él esas sensaciones aumentaban, y poco a poco mi cuerpo empezó a moverse con el suyo y mis manos empezaron a buscar otras partes de su cuerpo. Y las suyas del mió. Mi nombre y él suyo se fundían entre jadeos, gemidos y suspiros. Se entremezclaba entre susurros, sonrisas y besos. Y me deje llevar por el placer, que parecía como una burbuja en mi interior que crecía y crecía y el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba, hasta que estalló, casi a la vez, primero yo y después él.

Sus brazos le fallaron y calló sobre mí, intentó en seguida echarse a un lado pero me agarré a él.

Un 'No' roncó y susurrado salió de mis labios. Edward nos giró haciendo sin soltarme entonces, haciendo que su espalda fuera la que descansará sobre la cama, mi cuerpo quedó sobre el suyo.

-Bella... ha sido increíble... - susurró acariciando mi pelo y mi espalda. Yo suspiré no siendo capaz de decir nada más, girando mi cabeza para besar su pecho tiernamente.

_

* * *

_

_Seattle - Actualidad_

Aún no sé que hago aquí, no entiendo como me he podido dejar engañar de esta manera. Distintas frases dichas por Alice cinco días antes retumbaban en mi cabeza.

_"Jasper y yo, íbamos a ir a Chicago. Edward no está... algo de un cliente en Nueva York. Pero Jasper... él billete se va a echar a perder. El no va estar, te lo prometo..."_

Dije que no, tantas veces que no soy capaz de recordar cuantas. Pero algo dentro de mí quería ir, y al final cedí. Él no iba a estar. No iba a estar. Estaba fuera de la ciudad. No nos íbamos a ver. Pero ahí estaba. Abrazando a Alice.

-No te enfades por favor... - alcancé a oír a Alice decirle a él. Retiré la mirada no podía mirarle. No podía.

-¿Qué? - y el silencio. Se que Alice dijo algo más. Pero no lo entendí. Quería irme de allí, quería desaparecer. Y me giré y empecé a deshacer el camino que había hecho desde la terminal.

-¡Bella, No! - Alice me agarró del brazo. Me solté bruscamente, demasiado, y tropecé. De rodillas en el suelo, me rompí y no pude más, empecé a llorar.

Sus fuertes manos me levantaron del suelo.

-Vámonos de aquí... - susurró él. Estaba enfadado. Su voz fue seca y sin sentimiento. Una vez estuve de pie, mi cuerpo se separó de él suyo como si una corriente eléctrica me hubiese atravesado. Se que me miraba, pero yo no podía mirarle a él.

Alice fue quien me dirigió sujetándome por la cintura mientras le seguíamos por la terminal y después por el aparcamiento. Hacía frío, pero no tanto como en Seattle, pero el aire era más fuerte. Cuando llegamos al coche me apresuré a entrar en el asiento trasero y dejar que Alice se sentara de co-piloto.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir atrás? - dijo mientras yo cerraba la puerta y me ponía el cinturón.

Ellos dos no entraron. Miré a Alice de reojo. Su expresión era de súplica.

Mientras avanzábamos por la ciudad yo mantuve la mirada fija en mi regazo. Alice preguntaba por cosas y lugares que veía por la ventanilla. Y Edward la contestaba con respuestas escuetas. Cortante.

No me di ni cuenta de cuando volvimos a entrar en un garaje y que el coche se detuvo.

Alice abrió la puerta y se inclinó por delante de mí soltando el cinturón.

-Venga, Bella, sal del coche. - dijo mientras tiraba de mi.

Y me dejé arrastrar hasta que entramos en su casa. Mi mirada vago por el suelo del espacio.

-¡Vaya! - susurró Alice. - Edward es increíble. - Le oí susurrar, intuí que decía gracias. Pude oír la voz de Alice moverse alredor y alejarse. Y pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvió a mi lado. - Bella, deberías quitarte esto - dijo mientras se encargaba de quitarme el abrigo. - La cama del cuarto de invitados es grande, dormiremos bien las dos.

-No quiero estar aquí. - Susurré. Se que ella no me pudo entender.

-¿Qué? - La miré fijamente a los ojos, noté como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla. - Shhh - me abrazó. - Lo siento... vale. - susurró ella. - Pero no podía verte así más, pensé que esto... quizás ayude.

---

El sonido de una cafetera me despertó. El olor a café recién hecho y la risa de Alice me hicieron sonreír, pero al abrir los ojos deje de hacerlo.

Pensaba que había sido una pesadilla... pero no.

Me quedé en la cama echa un ovillo, y no me moví ni siquiera cuando Alice me dijo que me levantara que íbamos a ir a hacer la compra, porque como Edward solo la esperaba a ella, no había comprado suficientes cosas. La ignoré cuando volvió a entrar después de ducharse y una vez más cuando dijo que Edward ya estaba listo también. También me quede quieta cuando me dijo que volverían lo antes posible. Cuando oí la puerta cerrarse abrí los ojos y vi que eran las nueve y media, los cerré y lloré. Abrazando la almohada, que olía a él. Me incorporé bruscamente y miré la almohada con odio. Me levanté de la cama cogió mi abrigo y lo doble quitando la almohada de la cama, volvía meterme en ella abrazando mi abrigo con fuerza.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero no demasiado, y les volví a oír. Poco después Alice volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-¿Bella?... Por favor, no te he traído hasta que para que hagas esto aquí también. Abracé con más fuerza mi abrigo.

Ella insistió. Pero la ignoré y cuando no funcionó, la grite que se marchará mientras hundía mi cara contra mi abrigo todo lo que pude. Finalmente se marchó. Y yo me volví a dormir.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo eran las dos.

Me incorporé y salí lentamente de la habitación. Tenía sed.

El loft era diáfano salvo por la habitación de la que salí y otra puerta que asumí del baño, frente a mi había unas escaleras, y la parte superior también era diáfana y se veía una puerta al fondo. Camine por la extensión del apartamento hasta la parte donde estaba la cocina y cogí un vaso y lo llené de agua. Vi la nota entonces.

La letra era de Alice.

_Hemos ido a recoger unas cosas que necesita Edward para su trabajo. Volveremos en un par de horas. Alice_

Después de beber volví a la habitación y empecé a recoger mis cosas.

Ya estaba incluso vestida cuando llegaron.

-Por fin, ¿ya estas mejor...? ¿Qué haces?

-Me voy.

-¿Qué? Si ni siquiera has visto... Bella esta ciudad es preciosa, te encantará.

-Me voy.

-No, por favor, inténtalo.

-No quiero.

-Pero Bella...

-He dicho que me voy. - dije mientras me giraba hacia ella. No esperaba verle de pie tras ella y me quedé bloqueada mirándole. Sus ojos verdes me perforaron.

-Os dejaré a solas... - susurró saliendo de la habitación.

-Bella se razonable.

-¿¿Que sea razonable?? Me traes aquí mintiéndome y... ¿quieres que sea razonable?

-Si. Si he conseguido que él razone...

-¡No! Me voy.

Salí de la habitación, y de la casa, y del edificio. Y camine, hasta que la rabia empezó a disiparse y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba sin abrigo, ni bolso, ni maleta, sin nada... en una ciudad que no conocía.

Levanté la mirada de la acera y miré la calle. Había caminado en línea recta así que solo tenía que volver sobre mis pasos... pero ni siquiera me había fijado en el portal.

-Menos mal... - dijo Edward mientras ponía un abrigo sobre mis hombros y me giraba y acercándome á él. Estaba acalorado, su respiración estaba agitada, había corrido. Había venido a buscarme. - Vamos... - dijo tirando de mi y caminando sobre mis pasos. Le vi que buscaba algo en su móvil y luego habló por él.

-Si, Alice... tranquila... Alice nos vemos en mi casa. - colgó mientras gruñía. Intenté separarme de él, pero no me dejó. Así que me rendí y le abracé. Él se detuvo en secó.

Y me abrazó.


	18. Capítulo 17

**EPOV**

_Levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que no venía sola. Y me quedé congelado._

_Bella estaba parada, separada unos metros de nosotros, junto a la maleta que Alice había dejado en mitad del amplio espacio de la terminal. Miraba al suelo, estaba más delgada que de costumbre y muy pálida._

_Me tensé, no puedo creer que en ningún momento me diese cuenta de lo que mi hermana estaba planeando._

Bella se giró dándonos la espalda y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacía la terminal. Alice me soltó y corrió hacía ella cogiéndola por el brazo. Yo la seguí.

Bella forcejeó con ella y la vi caer de rodillas al suelo. Empezó a llorar. Mi hermana se agachó a su lado mirándola sin saber que hacer. Respiré hondo y la levanté del suelo, no podía verla así, el estómago se me retorcía y sentí ganas de pegarme una paliza a mi mismo. Porque esto es culpa mía.

-Vámonos de aquí... – le dije a mí hermana mirándola fijamente y dejándole bien claro que estaba enfadado. Tiré de Bella hacía mi para hacerla caminar, pero ella se separó de mi como si el contactó la hiciera daño. No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba… destrozada y era por mi culpa.

Alice la rodeó con sus brazos y yo cogí las dos maletas y empecé a caminar hacía el coche.

Cuando llegamos al coche Bella se detuvo delante del asiento trasero, Alice le pregunto si estaba segura de querer ir atrás pero antes de que terminara de formularle la pregunta Bella ya estaba sentada en el coche.

El trayecto hasta mi casa se me hizo más largo que el de ida. Alice me preguntaba de vez en cuando sobre cosas que veía por la ventanilla, aunque su voz carecía de entusiasmo. Que esperaba, que Bella y yo saltáramos de alegría. Y aun así no alcanzo a comprender porque Bella ha venido, claramente no quiere estar aquí. La miré por el espejo retrovisor unos segundos. Tenía la mirada fija en su regazo, respiraba pesadamente, y tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Volví a mirar a la carretera mordiéndome el interior del carrillo.

Me di cuenta entonces que Alice estaba muy callada, la mire de reojo, y me di cuenta que ella miraba a Bella por el espejo retrovisor del lateral del copiloto.

-Ya no sabía que hacer... - susurró volviendo la mirada hacía mi.

No volvimos a decir nada más en lo que quedaba de trayecto, y una vez llegamos a mi casa Alice ayudó a Bella a salir del coche. Y los tres subimos en el ascensor en silencio y sin mirarnos.

Abrí la puerta y le indique a Alice que pasarán. Y ella entró tirando de Bella y parando después de dar unos pasos.

-¡Vaya! - susurró Alice. - Edward es increíble.

-Gracias - susurraré.

Alice, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del piso inferior de loft, comentando su gusto por la decoración y las vistas, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba sobre el sofá.

Dejé las dos bolsas delante de la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Y cuando me giré hacia ellas Alice abrazaba a Bella, aunque Bella no le devolvía el abrazo, tenía la cabeza enterrada en su cuello y por el movimiento del cuerpo supe que lloraba.

-... pensé que esto... quizás ayude. - dijo Alice mirándome.

---

_Seattle 6 años antes_

Cuando aparque el coche y salí de él no pude evitar la sonrisa. La casa estaba tan sobrecargada que desprendía Espíritu Navideño literalmente por los cuatro costados. Mi madre y Alice se habían superado a si mismas este año.

Al entrar todo estaba en silencio, aunque pude oír risas en la cocina. Podía reconocer esas risas en cualquier lado. Bella y Alice.

-¡Así no es! Alice lo estas habiendo mal.

-Déjame, estoy segura de que mi madre lo hace así, la he visto hacerlos mil veces.

-Alice deberías dejarle a ella, en serio. Bella hace los mejores muffins de la costa oeste.

Me paré en seco. ¿De quien diablos era esa voz? Era de un chico y no era la voz de Jasper.

-Oh, por favor... iros a un motel. - Oí decir a mi hermana

_¡Qué!_

Entré en ese momento en la cocina. Pude ver la espalda de un chico que obviamente abrazaba a alguien, a Bella, pude ver el perfil de su cara cuando se inclinó para besarle en el cuello.

Mi hermana nos daba la espalda a los tres y cuando se giró, medio tiró lo que tenía en las manos y corrió hacía mí.

-¡Edward! - dijo lanzándose a mis brazos - ¡Oh Dios Mío! Qué hora es, llegas pronto.

Él chico se había dado un poco la vuelta girándose hacía mí y había soltado a Bella, ella seguía dándome la espalda y seguía haciendo algo sobre la encimera. Mire al chico a los ojos mientras Alice hacía mil preguntas a la vez. Él también me miraba, había rencor en sus ojos, pero también curiosidad.

-¿Entonces cogiste otro vuelo?

-¿Qué? - dije volviendo mi mirada hacia Alice de nuevo

-¿Has cogido otro vuelo?

-Si, estaba empezando a nevar mucho en Nueva York y no quería arriesgarme a no poder salir de allí, mamá se hubiese disgustado.

-Y que lo digas. ¡Oh, mira! - Alice tiró de mi hacia el chico - Jacob este es mi hermano Edward, Edward este es Jacob.

EL tal Jacob extendió su mano ante mí para estrechar la mía mientras decía:

-Si, lo sé. ¿Qué tal?

_¿Cómo que lo sabes? _Yo nunca he oído hablar de un tal Jacob... espera un momento, ¿Este es Jake? Bella se giró en ese momento, no pude interpretar la expresión de su cara, estaba sería pero parecía contenta. Sus ojos me analizaron de arriba abajo, a una velocidad que incluso era rápida si la comparabas con Alice. Estaba rara, cambiada, se había cortado el pelo y llevaba algo de maquillaje.

-¿Eres Jake? - pregunté arqueando una ceja mientras estrechaba su mano con fuerza, él no se achantó y me devolvió el apretón de manos. Mientras reía.

-Bueno supongo que Bella te habrá hablado de mí refiriéndose a mí como Jake, claro. Si, él mismo. - dijo mientras pasaba su otro brazo por la cintura de Bella y la acercaba a él.

-Hola Bella - dije seriamente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Hola.

El silencio se hizo en la cocina hasta que después de unos minutos Alice se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar descontroladamente sobre los muffins que estaban haciendo. Yo ignorándola me disculpe y subí a mi habitación.

No voy a mentir, tenía la esperanza de hacer las paces con Bella estas navidades, la echaba de menos, la necesitaba. No esperaba encontrarme a nadie en el camino.

---

_Chicago - Actualidad_

Me senté en el sofá con los codos clavados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, mientras Alice y Bella estaba en la habitación, La conversación por lo poco que entendía era unidireccional y al poco tiempo Alice se rindió y solo escuché silencio durante unos 10 minutos.

Me levanté y empecé a hacer cosas por el apartamento para distraerme.

Unos 15 minutos después Alice salió de la habitación y me sonrió levemente.

-Se ha dormido... creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar un poco.

-Alice, que es todo esto - susurré, pero no dejé de mostrar mi enfado.

-Edward, yo... ella... es que...

-¡Joder Alice!

-Edward, yo solo quería ayudar.

-¿Ayudar? ¿Y se puede saber a quién estas ayudando?

-A vosotros... - no pude evitar la carcajada sarcástica q salió de mi pecho.

-A nosotros... ya... ya veo lo mucho que esto la está ayudando a _ella_. - Sin contar lo poco que _esto_ me esta ayudando a mi.

-No lo entiendes Edward, creíamos que no pero, está peor... nos ha estado engañando.

-¿De que coño estas hablando...?

-Edward este ultimo mes ha sido... - suspiró y camino hasta el sofá en el que se desplomó como si ya no pudiera más. - Veras... cuando te fuiste a la universidad, Bella, se comportaba de forma muy brusca, pero todos nos acostumbramos y poco a poco volvió a ser ella misma gracias a... Jake, bueno cuando te marchaste después de la boda de Emmett y Rose, en lugar de protegerse atacando como hizo la primera vez, Bella se cerró en si misma, nunca quiso hablar con nadie, ni de ti ni de nada en absoluto, se limitaba a ir a clase, y después al trabajo y luego a casa. Después de dos meses Reneé y Charlie estaban desesperados, ya no sabían que hacer...

-¿_Dos _meses? - Alice levantó la vista, estaba apunto de llorar.

-¿Emmett nunca te contó eso?

-Emmett me dijo que lo paso mal, pero que con el tiempo...

-Si con el tiempo y con medicación.

Tragué saliva. Y caminé a sentarme al lado de mi hermana.

-¿Medicación?

-Charlie no quería, pero Reneé se estaba consumiendo con ella, las estaba perdiendo a las dos, Edward, y le pidió a papá que le recetara algo.

-Pero papá no puede recetar...

-Si, si puede, Edward, - me cortó - es médico puede recetar cualquier medicamento. No lo hizo al principio, recomendó un especialista, y la llevaron a la consulta del padre de Jasper, para que hiciera un primer diagnostico, pero Bella no quiso hablar con él. Estuvo yendo durante un mes, y al final el Dr. Whitlock, consiguió que ella hablara un poco con él, aunque a la única conclusión que llegó es que Bella no parecía tener ninguna tendencia... - se aclaró la garganta - bueno que no iba a hacerse daño así misma ni a nadie más y le recetó unas pastillas para dormir, porque llevaba durmiendo muy poco desde... - me miro - desde que tu te fuiste. Pero no mejoró, y tampoco parecía dormir mucho más de lo que ya dormía, y además empezó a tener pesadillas. Nunca he visto a nadie llorar tanto como lloraba Reneé el día que Charlie le pidió a papá que le recetara algo más fuerte.

Alice volvió a mirarme, sus ojos estaban llenos de unas lágrimas que no caían.

-¿Papá accedió?

-Si, pero solo si Bella hablaba con él. Estuvieron horas en la habitación de Bella y ella no dijo nada, no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas. Entonces cuando papá ya se dio por vencido y le dijo a Bella que se marchaba, que no podía ayudarla si ella no quería y si seguía portándose así, entonces ella le dijo que lo sentía.

-¿Que sentía _qué_? - Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sentía comportarse así, no dijo nada más. Papá estuvo yendo todas las tardes a verla a su casa durante 2 semanas más y al final le receto unos antidepresivos - hice una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Por qué no me...?

-¿Crees que no lo intentamos? Lo hicimos pero para cuando Emmett consiguió localizarte, Bella ya estaba _bien_ - marcó unas comillas con los dedos mientras decía bien - y papá pensó que era mejor no decirte nada, estaba dejado de tomar los antidepresivos y bueno, volvía a ser ella misma y estaba muy centrada en la universidad.

-Ya... en fin, nadie pensó que quizás me hubiese gustados saber todo esto, ¿no?

-¿Hubieses vuelto? Desapareciste... Edward. No fue fácil para nadie, ¿sabes? - estudié la expresión de mi hermana unos segundos.

-¿Por qué habéis venido Alice?

-Bella me prometió que... - evitó mi mirada entonces - Cuando viniste aquí, Bella estaba triste, pero no de esa manera. La única vez que Bella me hablo sobre lo que sentía por ti, tenía 17 años y no creo que sea exactamente lo que siente ahora, pero creo que el mero hecho de saber donde estabas la bastaba para seguir adelante. Fue el día que la llamaste para decirle que no volviese a preguntar por ti. Ese día en cuestión de segundos Edward, vi en su cara a la niña de 17 años justo antes de descolgar y a la chica de 20, cuando volvió dentro del bar donde estábamos, se quedo bloqueada. Pensé que solo duró unas horas, parecía estar bien después de dormir un poco, pero entonces... - Alice suspiró mientras secaba las lágrimas con un la manga - ella tenía pastillas, las que papá le recetó, no teníamos ni idea de que... bueno la verdad es que no sabíamos si es que no llegó a terminarlas en aquel momento, si es que nunca dejó de tomarlas o si compro más, no nos lo quiso decir, y las tomó un día. Según dijo papá debía tomar 1 por la noche para dormir, ese era el tratamiento que él le puso en un principio cuando empezó a tomarlas, desconozco cuantas llegó a tomar ni con que frecuencia la primera vez, pero en teoría llevaba 2 años sin tomarlas y aunque no sabemos cuantas, se tomo varias, ella dice que solo fueron dos, pero durmió durante 15 horas, y nos costó muchísimo despertarla, papá dice que es imposible que solo se tomará dos. Jacob y yo tiramos esas pastillas, y aquel día le hice prometer que no volvería a tomarlas, pero la semana pasada volvió a hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Estábamos cenando Angela, ella y yo, y se le cayó el frasco del bolso al sacar otra cosa... discutimos, y bueno ella se fue a casa y yo llame a papá, habíamos dejado a Charlie y Reneé fuera del asuntó la primera vez, pero papá llamó a Charlie y él fue a casa de Bella y encontró la receta.

-¿Tenía una receta?

-Bella estuvo yendo a un psicólogo por su cuenta hasta hace unos 5 meses, y ella fue quien le había echo la última receta. Las tenía recetadas para tomarse 1 cuando no pudiese dormir, de forma ocasional.

-¿Hablo papá ella?

-¿Con la psicóloga? - asentí - Si. Le dijo que Bella y ella habían acordado verse en un año, porque Bella llevaba ya varios meses sin problemas para dormir. Charlie, papá y ella acordaron una visita, pero Bella se negó a hablar con ella. Fue entonces cuando pensé que quizás si ella te veía, si hablabais... quizás si le dices lo que me dijiste a mí...

-Alice, no...

-¿Es que te da igual?

-No, ¡como me va a dar igual!, en estos momentos me gustaría poder... - tenía la garganta seca - joder... - Alice me abrazó.

-No es culpa tuya...

-Alice por favor... claro que es mi culpa, si lo hubiese sabido, yo...

-¿Qué? Hubieses venido a verla, hubieses vuelto de tu misterioso viaje aquella vez...

-Si... bueno, no lo sé, pero hubiese hablado con ella.

-Pues habla ahora... bueno ahora no... Déjala que duerma, lleva sin dormir bien desde hace 1 semana.

Estuvimos en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, que me parecieron más largos de lo que fueron en realidad.

-Puedo preguntarte una cosa. - dijo Alice de repente. La miré fijamente sabía lo que iba a preguntarme.

-Alice... no...

-¿Donde fuiste?

-No.

-¿Solo dime donde?

-Estuve en muchos sitios...

-¿Por qué?

-Alice, no quiero hablar de ello...

-Edward, es que, nunca entenderé, se os veía tan... felices... parecía que ibais a poder arreglarlo todo y...

-Lo sé... pero no podía quedarme...

-¿Había otra, verdad?

-No... - suspiré.

-¿y ahora, hay otra?

-No - me levanté y camine hacia la cocina para preparar café.

-¿La quieres? A la otra...

-¡No hay otra Alice! - levanté la voz tanto que los dos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos escuchando... pero todo parecía estar en silencio más allá de nuestra respiración. Alice volvió a mirarme.

-Edward... ¿la querías, fuera quien fuese, por eso te fuiste?

-Nunca he querido a nadie como quiero a Bella. Pero tenía que aclarar mis ideas...

-¿Y tardaste 5 meses en solucionarlo?

-No... Pero... no podía volver.

-No tendré algún familiar por algún lado del mundo del que no sepa... - Mire a mi hermana perplejo...

-¿Perdona?... No Alice no tengo ningún bastardo suelto por le mundo. ¿Vale? Yo... no me puedo comprometer... ¿de acuerdo?

-Cobarde...

-Lo sé...

-No me lo vas a contar, verdad.

-No pensaba.

-¿Y a ella? - no contesté.

Estuvimos en silencio durante varios minutos...

-¿Alice?

-¿Si?

-¿Que le dijiste para que viniera?

-Ella pensaba que no ibas a estar aquí... que yo venía hacerme cargo de tu casa mientras estabas fuera en un trabajo de negocios, le dije que al principio íbamos a venir Jasper y yo, pero luego le dije que Jasper no podía y ya teníamos el vuelo... nuestros padres y los Swan, piensan que me he llevado a Bella a pasar unos días a la playa en California.

-Con Jacob... - suspiré.

-Si...

-¿Y él que piensa?

-Jacob no sabe nada.

Después de otro largo silencio Alice empezó a contarme cosas sobre su nuevo proyecto en el trabajo y sobre el nuevo trabajo de Jasper. Y al poco tiempo, no parecía que hubiésemos tenido una conversación tan sería hacia unos minutos, aunque no era capaz de olvidar lo que me había contado, me despreciaba a mi mismo por haber sido el causante de tanto dolor y desesperación... pero poco podía hacer ya, y ahora... ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Que haría Bella cuando descubriera que Alice me había contado todo aquello?

-Debería ir a comprar algo de comida, solo te esperaba a ti...

-Oh... bueno porque no la despierto y salimos los tres, quizás le siente bien... espera.

Seguí a Alice hasta la habitación intentó levantarla pero no lo consiguió. Después esperé mientras se daba una ducha.

Mientras lo hacía me asomé a la habitación. Bella estaba echa un ovillo en el centro de la cama y no podía verle la cara. Resistí la tentación de decirle algo y volví a entornar la puerta.

Después de que Alice y yo nos ducháramos, volvió a intentar sacarla de la cama, pero Bella la ignoró de nuevo, era imposible que siguiera despierta después de todo el jaleo que armó Alice para que se levantara.

Cuando volvimos Alice volvió intentarlo y mientras yo colocaba la compra.

-¡Déjame sola! - el grito de Bella casi hace que se me cayera lo que tenia en la mano.

Entonces tuve que consolar a mi hermana, y decidí que lo mejor era irnos, dejar a Bella sola, Alice no quería al principio, pero yo tenía que salir de todas formas. Alice decidió quedarse, pero poco después cambió de opinión.

Cuando volvimos Alice entró en la habitación y cuando la oí hablar y oí hablar a Bella me acerqué a la puerta.

-Me voy.

-No, por favor, inténtalo.

-No quiero.

-Pero Bella...

-He dicho que me voy. - Bella que estaba dándonos la espalda a Alice y a mi en ese momento se giró y me miró a los ojos, en ellos vi miedo y sentí ira... eres un autentico monstruo Edward.

-Os dejaré a solas... - susurré mientras salía de la habitación.

-Bella se razonable - pude oír decir a Alice.

-¿¿Que sea razonable?? Me traes aquí mintiéndome y... ¿quieres que sea razonable? - Bella estaba furiosa.

-Si. Si he conseguido que él razone...

-¡No! Me voy.

Entonces es cuando Bella salió corriendo, salió de la casa al descansillo, me quedé perplejo y tarde unos segundos en reaccionar, cogí mi abrigo de la silla que había a lado de la entrada y corrí tras ella. No pude alcanzarla a tiempo, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron delante de mis narices.

-¡Joder! - di un golpe a la puerta del ascensor.

-¡Edward! - Alice daba frenéticamente al botón del otro ascensor.

-Espera aquí - le grite a Alice mientras empecé a correr escaleras abajo y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevo en Chicago renegué de haber comprado un piso en un décimo.

Cuando llegué al portal estaba vacío y vi el ascensor por el que había bajado Bella seguía allí y el otro bajaba ya por el octavo, el portero no estaba.

Corrí a la calle, y miré de un lado a otro, sin ver a Bella y vi que el portero estaba ayudando a unos de mis vecinos a meter algo en un coche.

-¡Kyle! ¿Has visto salir a una chica de pelo largo oscuro...? iba sin abrigo - dije sofocado.

-No Sr. Cullen, lo siento, estoy ayudando al Sr. Harrison...

-¡Joder! - murmuré, mirando de un lado a otro, hacía donde voy...

-Yo si la vi, dijo la una mujer desde dentro del coche, se ha ido calle abajo - dijo la mujer mientras señalaba con el dedo la dirección.

-¡Gracias!

Salí corriendo calle abajo, ¿cuanta ventaja me ha podido sacar?, Bella no corre muy rápido y... en fin y si ha tropezado o algo, y si ha girado en alguna calle... distintas imágenes se cruzaron por mi mente que hicieron que mi corazón que ya estaba disparado latiera aun mas frenéticamente.

Entonces la vi, estaba parada en mitad de la acera, la gente la esquivaba al pasar a su lado, algunos la miraban como si estuviera loca. Cuando la alcancé una sensación de tranquilidad lleno mi pecho. Al menos no le había pasado nada.

-Menos mal... - dije mientras le ponía mi abrigo sobre los hombros, la giré y la acerqué a mi la miré a los ojos, pero Bella no me miró, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto en el infinito - Vamos... - tire de ella y empecé a caminar hacia casa, mientras buscaba mi móvil en el bolsillo. Marque el número de Alice.

_-¿¡La has encontrado!?_

-Si, Alice...

_-¿Esta bien? ¿Donde estas? El portero me ha dicho hacia donde has ido pero..._

-Tranquila...

_-¡Pero Edward yo...!_

-Alice nos vemos en mi casa - colgué... Joder, esto es demasiado.

Entonces Bella forcejeó, quería soltarse, pero no se lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que corriera sola por ahí.

Y entonces me abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar.

No podía seguir caminando así, y dejé de hacerlo.

Y la abracé. Dejé que se hundiera en mí. Y esperé a que se calmara. Pocos minutos después noté que ya no lloraba y acaricie su espalda lentamente.

-Bella... vamos, estarás mejor en mi casa - Ella se aferro más fuerte a mi - Por favor... Bella, tenemos que hablar.

Note que se tensaba y se separó bruscamente mirando al suelo.

-¡No! - Se giró pero la agarré antes de que pudiera salir corriendo de nuevo.

-¡Por favor, Bella! - forcejeó una y otra vez, mi abrigo se cayó al suelo resbalando por sus hombros y entonces fue cuando dejo de moverse, miró al abrigo fijamente durante unos segundos y después alzó la mirada y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Te odio! - gritó. Noté como la gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor clavaba los ojos en mí.

-Si, ya lo sé...

-No, no tienes ni idea... - susurró. Avancé hacía ella agauchándome para coger mi abrigo mientras me acercaba. Se lo ofrecí, pero ella golpeo mi mano evitando que la acercara a ella.

-Pues me encantaría que me lo dijeras... vamos a mi casa... hablemos.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?

-Si... - volví a ofrecerle el abrigo.

-Pues yo no...

-Lo entiendo.

-Tú no entiendes nada.

-Entiendo que me odies y que no quieras hablar conmigo. Yo tampoco querría. - suspiré y moví el abrigo delante de ella - Por favor... hace frío.

-¡Si tienes frío póntelo tú!

-Bella, por favor no te pongas cabezota, te pondrás enferma.

Los ojos de Bella me fulminaban pero en ellos había algo más, no solo odio. Finalmente cogió el abrigo y empezó a ponérselo. Me acerqué a ayudarla, pero se apartó así que decidí dejar que lo hiciera sola. Ella empezó a caminar delante de mí a paso ligero que fue reduciendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente yo guié el camino.

Cuando entramos por la puerta del apartamento Alice camino hacía nosotros, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pensé que iba a abrazar a Bella pero entonces la abofeteo.

-¡Alice! - dijo yo, separándola de ella. Mi hermana resoplaba, casi podía oír sus neuronas explotando mientras buscaba las palabras que decir, pero no podía, miré a Bella, que tenía la mano sobre la mejilla abofeteada y miraba a Alice fijamente con un rostro que carecía de emoción alguna.

Eso me dejo helado.

Era como si se hubiese quedado de piedra, como si fuera un maniquí.

Mire a mi hermana que ahora tapaba su boca con las dos manos.

Bella cerró los ojos. Pude ver caer dos lágrimas, una de cada ojo, que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-No me hagas eso nunca más... jamás... - susurró Alice.

Bella abrió los ojos de nuevo seguían inexpresivos.

* * *

Os avisaré de ante mano, que Edward, no tubo escusa alguna para desaparecer, y que tampoco hizo nada emocionante mientras tanto... para que después no haya decepciones.


	19. Capítulo 18

_Intenté separarme de él, pero no me dejó. Así que me rendí y le abracé. Él se detuvo en secó._

_Y me abrazó._

**BPOV**

Edward me dejó llorar.

Hice un esfuerzo enorme por contener las lágrimas y finalmente conseguí hacerlo, y dejé que su olor me embriagara. Esa mezcla de olor a tabaco, cuero y jabón, que inexplicablemente es el olor más maravilloso de este mundo.

Edward acarició mi espalda enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

-Bella... vamos, estarás mejor en mi casa - me agarré a él con fuerza _¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos así para siempre? _Abrazados y sin hablar... - Por favor... Bella, tenemos que hablar.

_¿Hablar? _No quiero hablar ahora.

-¡No! - intenté soltarme, no quiero hablar ahora, no puedo hablar ahora.

-¡Por favor, Bella! - Edward me retuvo con fuerza y yo intente soltarme con más empeño. EL abrigo que me había puesto sobre los hombros cayó al suelo. Lo miré... su olor me había abandonado... el abrigo olí a él. ¿Por qué no puedo vivir sin ti?

-¡Te odio! - le grite mirándole a los ojos. _Odio _que no me quieras a tu lado, estaba dispuesta a ceder... y no me dejaste ni intentarlo.

-Si, ya lo sé...

-No, no tienes ni idea... - tu solo piensas en ti. Recogió el abrigo del suelo y me lo ofreció. Le di un manotazo en la mano para que la alejara de mí.

-Pues me encantaría que me lo dijeras... vamos a mi casa... hablemos.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?

-Si...

-Pues yo no... - Si, si que quiero... pero ahora no... Estoy cansada, agotada emocionalmente... ¿_Por qué Alice, por qué?_

-Lo entiendo.

-Tú no entiendes nada. - No tienes ni idea...

-Entiendo que me odies y que no quieras hablar conmigo. Yo tampoco querría. Por favor... hace frío.

-¡Si tienes frío póntelo tú!

-Bella, por favor no te pongas cabezota, te pondrás enferma. - ¿Cabezota?... ya estoy enferma, ¿es que no lo ves? Desde que te fuiste la primera vez, desde que me dejaste.

Le necesitaba cerca de mí, pero aún no estaba preparada para el contacto físico, así que le quité el abrigo de la mano y me lo puse. Empecé a caminar, a deshacer el camino que había hecho, pero no sabía a donde iba así que poco a poco le dejé pasará delante mío.

Al llegar al piso lo primero que vi fue a Alice, había estado llorando. Caminó hacía mí.

Y entonce sentí dolor en la mejilla, tardé en comprender que Alice me había pegado.

-¡Alice! - Edward agarró a Alice y se puso entre las dos. Alice me miraba fijamente y se tapo la boca con la mano, pero no porque se arrepintiera, sus ojos me decían que no se arrepentía en absoluto. Noté frío sobre mi mejilla... mi mano.

Y solo hay un pensamiento en mi mente... no siento nada... ya todo me da igual, cerré los ojos y sentí como se derramaban las lágrimas que él dolor del golpe había provocado.

-No me hagas eso nunca más... jamás... - susurró Alice, lenta y fríamente, pero su voz se quebró al final.

Abrí los ojos, pero ante mi no había nada... no quería verles, sabía que estaban allí, pero miré _a través_ de ellos... nada...

-¡Di algo! - Alice gritó... lloraba.

Pero no tengo nada que decir.

-Alice... ya está bien - susurró Edward.

-¡Podía haberle pasado algo!

-Pero no le ha pasado nada...

-La vas a defender...

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie...

Empecé a caminar hacía atrás, volviendo a incluirles en mi campo visual

Los dos me miraban. La parte trasera de mis rodillas chocó con algo y entonces caí sobre el sofá.

-Quiero irme a casa... - susurré.

Pude ver que Alice se iba a trompicones hacía la habitación y cuando volvió dejo caer sobre mi regazo un billete de avión.

-Pues vete... - dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras y desaparecía tras la puerta de la que supongo es la habitación de Edward dando un portazo.

Busqué los ojos de Edward y en ellos el mensaje era claro.

_No te vayas._

Baje la vista al billete que descansaba en mi regazo, era para el lunes al medio día. Y después volví a mirarle a él.

-¿Por qué? - dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me llamaste...

-Bella...

-¿Por qué no desapareciste como la otra vez y punto? - dije dejando el billete sobre la mesa y rodeándome con los brazos, protegiéndome del dolor que empezaba a sentir en mi interior. Le miré fijamente a los ojos esta vez, él no contestó, pero había compasión en ellos. - No me mires así.

-¿Qué?

-No me mires como si te comparecieras de mi Edward, odio que la gente me mire así... - y entonces me di cuenta y noté como la irá empezaba a crecer en mi interior. - ¿qué te ha contado? - susurré.

Edward desvió la mirada pero no contestó. Me levanté bruscamente y caminé hasta él.

-¿Qué te ha contado? - esta vez no me molesté en ocultar mi enfado en un susurró.

-Nada. - contestó bruscamente.

-¿Qué te ha contado? - dije agarrando su jersey con los puños con fuerza apoyando mi frente en su pecho... esto no puede estar pasando.

-Lo siento... Bella... - dijo mientras agarraba mis muñecas obligándome a soltarle - Yo... lo siento.

Me aparté de él y corrí escaleras arriba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de par en par Alice estaba acurrucada apoyada en el cabecero de la cama las piernas dobladas y abrazadas con sus propios brazos con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, la cual levantó sobresaltada.

-¿Como te has atrevido? ¡No tenías derecho! ¡Lo prometiste! - Alice se levantó y puso la cama entre nosotros cuando me acerque a ella.

-Cálmate Bella, no pienso hablar contigo, hasta que te calmes, porque cuando estas así no piensas con claridad...

-¡No quiero calmarme Alice! ¡Tú, tu me lo prometiste!... No... ¡No tenías ni ningún derecho, es mi vida! Él... ¡él no tenía que saberlo! - Tenía a Alice acorralada en un rincón de la habitación, amenazándola con mi altura. - ¡Tú... tú....!

Noté que algo tiraba de mi y entonces Edward me giró hacía él. Sujetó fuertemente mi cara entre sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras secaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

-----

_*La Push - 6 años antes*_

**EPOV**

Miré el mar mientras terminaba de colocarme el traje de neopreno.

-¿Así, que Alice esta pasando unos días en Forks?

-Sí, la abuela de... Bella tiene una casa allí, y han venido pasar estos días de vacaciones. Le dije que venía y me dijo que van todos los días a la playa, los amigos de Bella de aquí hacen surf también, aunque no se si es a esta playa a la que van - dijo Emmett quitando las tablas de la vaca del coche.

Estaba nervioso, llevaba sin ver a Bella desde navidades, y ya estábamos en abril. Sin verla, sin hablar con ella, sin ningún contacto. Ni siquiera Alice me hablaba de ella, yo no preguntaba y ella lo evitaba.

Había un grupo de surfistas en el agua, y más o menos a su altura en la arena había un grupo de personas, incluso podía distinguir a mi hermana desde donde estaba volando una cometa con otra chica.

-Si, es está. Alice está allí - dije señalando cuando Rose se puso a mi lado.

-¿Donde?

-Allí, con la cometa.

-Si, ya la veo - dijo Rose sonriéndome. Le devolví una media sonrisa.

Entrecerré los ojos para enfocar más la vista analizando la gente que había en la arena, pero ninguna de las chicas era Bella, estaba seguro.

-Ya está.

Cogimos nuestras cosas y bajamos a la arena acercándonos al grupo. Cuando Alice nos vio pensé que saldría hacía nosotros para saludarnos pero en lugar de eso nos miró durante unos segundos y después miró al agua. Y en lugar de salir corriendo hacía nosotros salió corriendo hacia el agua.

-¿Que hace tú hermana, Emmett? - los tres la seguimos con la mirada y entonces es cuando vi a Bella salía del agua dejando caer la tabla pesadamente en el suelo se volvía a girar de nuevo hacía el agua. Y ahí estaba él. La acogió en sus brazos tras dejar caer también su tabla y después ella se puso de puntillas y le beso en los labios. Ese beso se repitió en mi mente a cámara lento, y noté ira en mi interior.

Bella se giró después hacia mi hermana.

Él levanto los ojos y me miró, su expresión era severa, pero no intimidatoria, por dios si sigue siendo un crío. Mi mirada se desvió hacía Bella que caminaba hacia la arena tirando de la tabla con mi hermana al lado las dos evitaban claramente mirar hacia nosotros. Después mire a mi hermano el seguía andando como si no pasara nada, miré de reojo a Rose que me miraba fríamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿No avisasteis a Alice de qué venías tú?

-No - dijo Emmett. Rose miró a Emmett y este se encogió de hombros.

-Soy un par de gilipollas eso es lo que sois. - Rose apretó el paso dejándonos atrás caminando hacia las chicas.

Pude ver que Bella y Black se alejaban, estaba claro que discutían. Bueno, Bella discutía porque aparentemente él simplemente la seguía y aguantaba el enfado de ella.

**JPOV**

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Ya te ha dicho Alice que no tenía ni idea de que él iba a venir.

-¡Eso da igual! ¿¡Crees que él no sabía que _yo_ iba a estar aquí!? ¡Claro que lo sabía!

-Bella, esto es una playa, puede venir quien quiera.

-¿¡Es que le vas a defender!?

-Es que no entiendo porque te molesta tanto. Ni que tuvieras que hablar con él. No tienes ni que acercarte a él. Podemos incluso irnos si quieres.

-Que se vaya él - susurró

-Bella - extendí la mano agarrando su brazo con delicadeza para que dejara de caminar y me mirara, no puso ninguna resistencia, aunque cuando la giré hacia mi no me miro a la cara - ¿por qué no recogemos nuestras cosas y nos vamos a la cala que hay de camino a la reserva, el mara esta tranquilo aquí, así que allí seguro que también, podemos hacer surf allí?, las olas son mejores, quizás puedo enseñarte algún truco más, ¿eh? ¿Qué me dices?

Tardó uno segundos pero al fin asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el grupo de gente.

Mientras recogíamos la chica rubia que había llegado con los Cullen se nos acercó.

-¿Bella? - Bella la miró y sonrió.

-¡Hola, Rose! - las chicas se abrazaron

-¿Qué tal? - dijo la tal Rose.

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-¡Genial!... eh... no sabía que hacías surf - dijo con todo desconcertado.

-Estoy aprendiendo, pero para el verano seguro que ya se me da mejor - dijo Bella mirándome y dedicándome una sonrisa. Pude ver que la chica rubia también me miraba.

-Hola, yo soy Rosalie.

-Jake - dije estrechando la mano que me ofrecía.

Bella se movió incomoda, al darse cuenta de que no nos había presentado.

-Encantada Jake - dijo mientras volvía a mirar a Bella, le levantó una ceja... ahí esta la silenciosa pregunta ¿Y este quien es?

Cuando voy a Seattle a ver a Bella todos sus amigos le hacen la misma silenciosa pregunta.

No pude evitar entonces buscarle a él. Le encontré cerca del agua, con su hermano, él cual señalaba el agua, estaba analizando las corrientes, pero él me miraba a mí. Me tensé él me estaba mirando y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron no desvió la mirada, es más su mirara era desafiante.

-Jake y yo nos íbamos ya de todas formas.

-¿Y eso? No... Quedaros, solo te conozco a ti y a Alice...

-Alice se queda.

-Bella, por favor...

-Bella, tenemos que irnos ya sino la marea bajara demasiado - dije cogiendo su tabla con el brazo que tenía libre.

-¿Os vais a otra playa?

-Si - contestó Bella

-Bella no tenéis que iros por...

-Es una playa que tiene olas mejores para Jake, estas son muy... flojas - dijo Bella rápidamente - ya os llamó luego.

Una vez llegamos a la cala me relajé. Bella le había mandado un mensaje a Alice diciéndole donde estábamos y que se marchara a mi casa con mis hermanas.

Saqué las llaves del contacto mirando el agua, las olas eran mejores aquí. Bella entonces puso su mano en mi mejilla y me besó.

Ella normalmente no me besa así, sus besos limitan a juntar sus labios con los míos y poco más, pero ahora estaba demandando más, sus manos acariciaban mi pecho y de repente la tenía encima sobre mi regazo. Besándome con insistencia.

-Bella... - jadeé mientras besaba mi cuello.

-¿Qué? - preguntó entre besos

-¿Que haces?

-¿No hemos venido aquí para esto? - dijo quitándose la camiseta y moviendo su mano por el lateral de asiento.

-No... ¿Qué estas hacien...? wow! - El asiento cayó hacia atrás al reclinarse. Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió besándome el cuello, la mandíbula, el pecho. Sus frías manos acariciaban mis costados haciendo que todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaran. Mientras sus caderas se movían sobre mí y la fricción estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Me moví incómodo, no era la primera vez que tenía una erección estando con Bella, pero era la primera vez que ella se iba a dar cuenta si seguía así. Sus labios volvieron a los míos mientras conseguía sujetar sus caderas para que no notara la evidencia de que esto me estaba excitando más de la cuenta. Pero enseguida sus manos agarraron las mías y las quito de las caderas y apretó su cuerpo con fuerza contra el mío, los dos gemimos. Y noté que ella sonreía mientras seguía besándome y moviendo sus caderas contra mí. Si seguía así esto iba a acabar mal - Bella tienes que parar - dije esforzándome por conseguir que mi voz tuviera algo de autoridad, pero en lugar de eso, sonó débil y jadeante.

-¿Por qué? - dijo mientras me mordía suavemente el cuello. Noté que una de sus manos acariciaba mi estomago y seguía hacía abajo y desataba el cordón que sujetaba mi bañador.

-¿¡Qué haces!? - dije agarrando su mano y logrando incorporarme. Al hacerlo pude sujetar sus dos manos.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? - parecía ofendida y estaba acalorada.

-Bella... yo... - mi voz temblaba.

Bella soltó sus manos y las puso sobre sus muslos.

-Jake... vamos... ya sé que has hecho esto antes con algunas de las chicas de por aquí.

-¿Qué he hecho qué?

-Enrollarte con otras chicas... - noté como mi nuez se movía exageradamente al tragar - sé que aún eres...

-Por favor no lo digas... - si virgen, aun soy virgen... Bella me va a volver loco.

Seguí sus manos con la mirada mientras los movía pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar porque no sabía que iba a hacerlo. Solo fui capaz de ver caer su bikini.

Bella estaba sobre mi regazo. Sus pechos al descubierto. Mi erección se pronunció aun más. Noté su mano sobre la mía y después la vi sobre uno de sus pechos. Me costó procesarlo.

La miré a los ojos. Me sonreía.

-Iremos despacio... - dijo mientras incitaba con su mano que moviera la mía, y así lo hice - mmmm... Jake... - mi nombre sonó de repente obsceno en sus labios. Volvió a tumbarnos mientras colocaba mi otra mano sobre su otro pecho y me besaba de nuevo, sus manos acariciaban mis abdominales. Los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios me incitaron a seguir acariciándola, a acariciar sus pechos, sus pezones, su espalda... - Oh, Jake... - me susurró al oído mientras volvía a hundir sus caderas contra las mías y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Esta vez fue mucho más rápida que yo y cuando ya me quise dar cuenta estaba sobrecogido por las sensaciones que su mano provocaban sobre mi pene.

He hecho esto muchas veces pero al ser su mano en lugar de la mía todo es aun mejor, más intenso.

-Bella, joder...

-¿Tienes condones?

-¿!Qué!? Joder... no... Yo no...

-Tranquilo... yo sí... espera - dijo mientras buscaba su mochila, ¿por qué lleva condones en la mochila?

-No, Bella no quiero hacerlo en el coche...

Se giró hacia mí de nuevo mientras estudiaba mis facciones. No fui capaz de interpretar su expresión al principio. Luego sonrió.

-Vale... - susurró mientras volvía a meter su mano en mi bañador y volvió a agarrarme decididamente y empezó a besarme con insistencia. - tócame Jake... - me susurró y decidí dejarme llevar, acaricié sus pechos y su estomago. Acaricié con miedo la parte inferior de su bikini - ... oh Jake... hazlo... por favor...

La ayude a quitarse la parte de abajo de su bikini y ella me quito el bañador.

-Bella...

-Tranquilo... no vamos a hacerlo... te prometo, que te robaré la virginidad en una cama... - dijo besando mi frente. Esa frase me excito aun más.

Bella apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y note como yo resbalaba entre sus labios.

-¡Joder! - eché la cabeza hacía atrás y mi espalda se separó del asiento mientras me corría. Después me desplomé contra el asiento, Bella tenía escondida la cara en mi cuello, me beso y luego noté que empezaba a reírse - ¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada... - volvió a mover sus caderas sobre mí, pero mi erección estaba desapareciendo.

-Lo siento...

Sin dejar de besarme le cuello cogió mi mano y la llevo entre nosotros, guió mis dedos con los suyo sobre su clítoris, toda esa zona estaba húmeda por su excitación. No pude evitar gruñir al tocarla. Y noté un cosquilleo de nuevo en mi entrepierna.

-Mmm... Así... no pares, ¿vale? - dejé que sus dedos guiaran los míos pero mi otra mano se encargo de acariciar el resto de sus cuerpo. Bella jadeaba y se movía acompasadamente sobre mí y pronto, aunque los dejó sobre los míos, sus dedos dejaron de moverse.

Animado por sus gemidos y jadeos los moví cada vez más rápido hasta que noté su cuerpo contraerse, y gemir cada vez más, hasta que se desplomó sobre mi. No dejó de besar mi cuello. Y yo no deje de acariciarla lentamente, su cuerpo se estremecía y note como su respiración se aceleraba de nuevo...

-Jake... - susurró... y ocurrió de nuevo. Sonreí como un niño con un juguete nuevo al ver que era capaz de hacerla sentir tan bien solo acariciándola. - Lo siento... susurró.

-¿Por? - pregunté mientras se incorporaba.

-No quería que te sintieras obligado... - acaricio mis pectorales. Tire de ella hacia mi y la besé con fuerza.

-No, Bella, no te puedes ni imaginar lo que deseaba que esto ocurriera.

---

_*Chicago - Presente*_

**EPOV**

Alice salió de mi habitación en silencio.

-No necesito que me perdones lo que hice en el pasado... no me perdones lo que he hecho en el último mes... ódiame si quieres... pero déjame ayudarte, déjame estar contigo... se que pido demasiado, que no tengo derecho... pero dame otra oportunidad.

Bella seguía llorando, pero estaba ahí lo veía en sus ojos... no era odio... esta vez no.

Me incliné lentamente y sin soltar sus mejillas y rocé sus labios con los míos. La besé con delicadeza... y ella también me besó.

* * *

Para los que odian a Jacob, lo siento... pero necesitaba que vierais que precipitó que la relación de Bella y Jacob pasara de ser la de "amigos que se besan ocasionalmente" a algo más y como Bella uso a Jabob para dar celos a Edward. Quizás podría haber sido menos grafico... pero oye también hay gente que le gusta a Jake.

Por cierto, al parecer las condiciones de FF han cambiado, y han borrado bastantes fics... obviamente los mios podrían correr pelígro... si me los borran buscaré otra forma de seguirlos ya os lo diré. Y sobre los que traduzco, pues no sé si los habran reportado o no, sobre todo TEOTH y TB&TC, yo en principio seguiré traduciendolos, de moemnto ARS no creo que corra peligro.


	20. Capítulo 19

_*Forks - 6 años antes*_

**BPOV**

-Bella deja de moverte... - masculló Alice medio dormida.

Me levanté despacio, cogí mi móvil, una antigua sudadera de Charlie que usaba para estar en casa y las zapatillas y salí de la antigua habitación de mi padre, mi habitación en Forks. Bajé lentamente las escaleras evitando el escalón que crujía con cuidado. Me calcé, me puse la sudadera que tapaba más allá de los pantalones cortos que usaba para dormir y parecía que no llevaba nada más debajo, cogí las llaves de mi coche y salí fuera.

Me metí en el coche, miré el reloj fijamente durante dos minutos, decidiendo si era demasiado tarde o no.

Busqué el número y di a llamada.

-¿Si? - entrecerré lo ojos, estaba dormido.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Bella?

-¿Podemos vernos?

-¿Ahora? - oí ruidos al otro lado de la línea, después algo se caía... - son casi las 3.

-Son las 2:27 - contesté.

-¿Donde? - sentí en su voz que se estaba incorporando. _¿Donde?_

_-_En la playa - colgué y tiré el móvil a asiento del copiloto.

--

Cuando le vi acercarse sentí un escalofrío por la espalada.

Se paró a una distancia prudencial de mi.

-Hola - susurró mientras observaba mi indumentaria de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - no contestó inmediatamente. Mientras, lentamente sacó del bolsillo un paquete de tabaco, sacó un cigarrillo y después lo encendió. Le miré estupefacta.

-He venido a hacer surf... - susurró tras dar un lenta calada.

-¿Desde... desde cuando... fumas? - dije asombrada.

Me miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Hace unos meses...

Sacudí los hombros incrédula.

-Alice me ha dicho que...

-¿Qué sabía que estabas aquí? Si lo sabía... pero Emmett lleva tiempo queriendo probar estas playas y sinceramente no pensé que tu estuvieras haciendo surf hasta que estábamos allí.

-Embustero - dije bruscamente.

Edward arqueó las cejas sorprendido por mi reacción.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? No puedo ir a hacer surf donde me apetezca... que yo sepa la playa no es tuya. - contestó tranquilamente aunque en su voz empezaba a notarse que estaba empezando a sentirse molesto.

No puedo contestar a eso... la playa no es mía, y si, puede hacer surf donde le de la gana, obviamente.

-Alice no sabía que venías.

-Fue una decisión de último minuto. No te preocupes, nos vamos el domingo y vamos a intentaremos no cruzarnos con vosotros... ¿vale?

-Bien - dije dándome la vuelta y volviendo a caminar por la arena hacia mi coche.

-¿Bella? - Me giré para escucharle.

-¿Qué? - pude oír la especie de suspiro y gruñido de protesta que hizo.

-Ya sabes qué.

-Bien... pues me da igual qué no te guste Jake, no tiene que gustarte a ti. - Me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino.

-Pensé que debía gustarte a ti - dijo alzando la voz mientras yo me alejaba.

---

_*Chicago - Actualidad*_

**EPOV**

No sé cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí.

Bella esta acurrucada contra mi almohada y yo sigo sentado a los pies de la cama.

Duerme.

Estuvo llorando y después se quedó dormida.

Alice esta preparando algo para comer... ya debían ser pasadas las 6 o las 7... ya perdí la cuenta.

La observé.

-¿Qué te ha contado? - la oí susurrar de repente.

No contesté. Que podía decirle... ¿Todo?

-Edward… - se dio la vuelta y me miró. Sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas - Por favor…

Suspiré.

-Ves… esto es lo que hace que no funcioné… la comunicación… desde el primer momento… siempre evitaste contarme las cosas - dijo en un tono casi inaudible, como si no quisiera que la oyese.

-¿Entonces si quieres que hablemos? – conteste con cautela.

-Si.

-¿Para qué necesitas las pastillas?

-¿Qué te ha contado?

-Responde.

-Yo he preguntado primero

-¿Y esto es comunicación, Bella?

-Eres imposible… - volvió a darse la vuelta.

- Bella… ¿Qué quieres que responda? ¿Qué me lo ha contado todo? Ni siquiera sé que es todo… supongo que me a contado suficiente o lo que ella pensaba que debía saber…

-Es qué tu no tenías por qué saber nada… - la oí ahogar contra la almohada.

-Mi hermana solo esta preocupada… y créeme si que necesitaba saberlo.

-Para dormir... – dijo haciéndose aun más un ovillo.

-Dime la verdad.

-¡Esa es la verdad! - me gritó, su voz llena de ira.

-¿Así es como quieres hablar?

Las lágrimas la traicionaron de nuevo.

-¡No!

-Lo siento.

-Esas palabras dichas por ti no tienen validez alguna...

Me pasé las manos por la cabeza... esto va a ser mucho más difícil que lo que Alice se piensa.

---

**BPOV**

_Se que estoy soñando, he tenido este sueño antes._

_Y es la tercera vez desde que me dormí._

_Corro por un pasillo interminable, él esta al final del pasillo, y por mucho que intento alcanzarle cada vez esta más lejos._

_Y tengo miedo. Alguien me persigue, y no quiero que me alcance._

_Y cuando miró para atrás también es él._

_Y corro huyendo de él y a la vez deseando alcanzarle._

Me incorporé bruscamente, cubierta en sudor, respirando entrecortadamente. _¿Dónde estoy?_

Recordándolo me levanté y observé la habitación entonces me percate de que mis cosas estaban en un rincón, busqué el neceser en la maleta y después volqué su contenido sobre la cama.

Agarré el bote pastillas.

Había un vaso en la mesilla, pero estaba vacío.

Al lado había un reloj, marcaba las 3.

Cogí el vaso y abrí lentamente la puerta de la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras salvo una luz que se veía del piso de abajo, me acerque a la barandilla, en uno de los rincones al lado del ventanal había una mesa de trabajo, Edward estaba trabajando con un portátil.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente y como si me hubiese presentido Edward alzó la mirada en mi dirección.

Evité mirarle. Y camine hasta la encimera de la cocina.

Cuando llegué deje el boté en la encimera y llené el vaso de agua.

Le sentí, estaba detrás de mi.

-No las tomes – susurró.

-No puedo dormir – dije girándome hacia él.

-Estoy aquí…

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Necesitas hablar…

-Ahora eres psicólogo, ¿no?

Me giré hacía él y abrí el bote delante suyo, enfrentándole. Puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Hace 20 minutos dormías plácidamente.

-¿Me has estado acosando?

-No. Solo quería comprobar que estabas bien, y cada vez que lo he hecho dormías. Te has despertado varias veces, te he oído, pero siempre has vuelto a dormirte.

-Tengo pesadillas, y si tomó esto... no las tengo, no sueño con nada en absoluto.

-Cuéntamelas.

Le miré fijamente… y después suspiré.

-Eras tú.

Su expresión me dejo ver que no entendía.

-La pesadilla, eras tú.

Note que se mi respuesta le incomodaba, probablemente piensa que estoy diciéndole esto para enfrentarme a él. Abrió la boca para hablar pero le corté.

-En mi… _sueño_, estas siempre delante de mí, y no puedo alcanzarte. Pero… también estas detrás y me persigues.

Su expresión de enfado se disipó. Seguía confundido.

-¿Eso soñabas ahora?

-Eso he soñado desde… - una imagen de Emmett y Rose en su boda cruzó mi mente, una imagen feliz. Tragué con fuerza. Mientras el recuerdo me inundaba. Vagamente sentí como Edward me quitaba las pastillas de la mano, y el bote también.

Me guió hasta el sofá y me sentó en él.

-Bella… yo… no tengo más excusas que… me asusté. Y sé que no tengo derecho a pedir tu perdón, pero realmente lo siento. Siento haberte echo sentir así, que por mis inseguridades y problemas hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, recurrir a esto y yo solo…

-¿Te asustaste...?

Por mucho que me duela, sus ojos me lo están diciendo… me está diciendo la verdad.

-No estaba preparado para lo que tu querías, Bella.

-Me dejaste sola…

-Lo sé.

-No, Edward, _NO_ lo sabes, no estabas allí. No tienes ni idea… me usaste y después me dejaste tirada. Me dijiste que me querías, nos acostamos y me levanté sola en una cama de hotel, Edward, _sola, _no tuviste ni la decencia de dejar una nota o llamar... o dar señales de vida en meses... por lo menos pagaste la cuenta...

-¿Por qué no crees que lo que siento por ti es sincero?

-Porque no has hecho más que demostrarme lo contrario una y otra vez… - apenas me salía la voz. – Te fuiste… me dijiste que me querías y te fuiste… desapareciste.

-Estoy aquí ahora.

-No es suficiente.

El dolor se extendió en su rostro.

-¿No me vas a dejar volver?

-¿A Seattle? – mi voz sonó esperanzada, se que él también lo pudo sentir. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No puedo volver a Seattle… ahora.

-¿Por qué no?

-Trabajo.

Un incómodo silencio nos rodeó.

-No querías que te llamará, ¿y ahora quieres que te acepte en mi vida?

-Pensé que sería más fácil para los dos… especialmente para… mí.

-¿Y es más fácil? – mi voz era un susurró.

-No – él tragó, su nuez moviéndose de arriba abajo.

-Entonces por qué no volviste a llamar…

-Porque pensé que sería más fácil para ti.

-Nunca será fácil para mi - dije mirando mi regazo y cerrando los puños con fuerza. - ¿Donde está Alice?

-En la otra habitación... Puedo hacerte algo de comer, no has comido nada desde... ayer.

-No tengo hambre, estoy bien.

Noté su mano sobre mi mejilla y después mi barbilla, me hizo mirarle.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al mirar sus ojos

-¿Has llorado? - pregunté.

-Si... - no separó la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... - suspiró - no quiero perderte. No tenemos que estar juntos, entenderé eso, pero no puedo permitir que por mi culpa sigas haciéndote daño. No puedo permitirme hacerte daño nunca más.

-No estoy lista aún... no puedo...

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo. - Se inclinó y besó mi frente. - Voy a hacerte algo de comer, aunque no tengas hambre tienes que comer algo.

Le esperé sentada en el sofá mirando al vacío.

Después de unos minutos dejó a mi lado un sándwich en la mesa que había entre el sofá y la televisión, pude ver que era de pavo, mahonesa, lechuga y manzana, como el que hacía su madre... mi favorito. Y un vaso de leche.

-Gracias - susurré cogiendo el vaso y dando un sorbo. Vi que iba hacía su mesa, cogió el portátil y volvió a sentarse a mi lado colocando el portátil sobre su regazo. Entonces puso el bote de pastillas en la mesa, fuera de mi alcancé y pude ver de reojo como abría google.

Sentí angustia.

Pero tampoco hice nada para evitárselo, y mientras él leía enlace tras enlace yo lentamente empecé a comer el sándwich que me había preparado.

Aun así él terminó antes, simplemente cerró el portátil y lo dejó sobre la mesa, se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados y esperó en silencio.

-¿Qué has leído? - pregunte tímidamente.

-Que son... para qué sirven... efectos secundarios... pautas de uso... adicción... - dijo todo lenta y monótonamente. Sentí frío y me estremecí. - Quiero ayudarte - añadió.

-No soy adicta. Ahora solo las tomo cuando tengo pesadillas.

-¿Tienes pesadillas todas las noches?

-No... si... depende.

Abrió los ojos.

-Bella...

-A veces no son pesadillas exactamente... - suspiré - Admito que alguna vez he tomado más de las que debía pero siempre... - le miré pensando en la ultima vez que tome más de las que debía.

-Por mi culpa...

Asentí levemente.

Edward miro al techo.

-No las tomo todas las noches tampoco... aunque últimamente las tomo más. Pero he estado tiempo sin tomarlas.

Dejé parte del sándwich en la mesa, no podía comer más.

Volví a mirar a Edward, miraba el sándwich.

-No te has tomado ni la mitad... - susurró.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre, pero gracias esta muy bueno... es como los que hacía tu madre.

Nos miramos a los ojos, unos segundos, un intercambio sin palabras en el que se masticaba un _"lo sé"._

Desvíe la mirada enseguida. Pero él seguía mirándome.

-Los días que estuve en casa de mis padres previos a la boda de Emmett... - hizo un sonido de desesperación sobresaltándome y se puso de pie. - Iba mentalizado de encontrarme con la Bella de la vez anterior, llena de odio, estaba mentalizado que intentaría estar separado de ti, no iba provocarte, intentaría comportarme civilmente con la persona que estuviera contigo, le prometía a mi padre y a Emmett que por el bien de todos los invitados me comportaría y cuando llegué fuiste cordial, después de estar sin vernos casi un año, eras la Bella que yo recordaba de antes, y no la Bella que me odiaba. No tenía previsto quedarme, no podía quedarme más de una semana, pero en 2 días tu hiciste que me replanteara las cosas pero... cuando la realidad me llego de nuevo... Bella yo tenía que ir...

Yo le había estado siguiendo con la mirada todo el rato mientras hablaba. Él me miro. Volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

-Ojalá tuviera una excusa mejor que él trabajo. Desde luego eso no justifica que no llamase... a nadie. Bella, tenías muy claro tus planes de futuro y yo los míos, y me di cuenta de que en ese momento eran incompatibles, pero parecías tan entusiasmada con la idea de que yo volviera a Seattle que me di cuenta que no era capaz de decirte que no solo era algo hipotético sino que si era así sería solo por unos meses. Nunca debí decirle a mi madre que quizás me trasladarían de vuelta a Seattle, cuando yo sabía que no era seguro.

-No entiendo... tu madre dijo que...

-Lo sé... no me entendió bien, y cuando llegue a casa y vi el panorama... no quería disgustarla antes de la boda, Bella. Un mes antes de la boda de mi hermano, me dijeron en el trabajo que tenía entonces que me iban a promocionar, y que me iban a trasladar a la oficina de Boston. Yo sabía que la empresa tenia una sede en Seattle también y consulte si el traslado podría ser allí, quería volver a casa, llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera. Me dijeron que lo considerarían pero no me lo aseguraron. Dos días antes de salir para ir a la boda, me dijeron en el trabajo que mi trabajo era mas necesario en Boston que en Seattle, y que quizás mas adelante, lo tendrían en cuenta, pero que no era factible. Y sé que debía habértelo explicado, al menos a ti, pero no pude, no quería que te enfadaras conmigo. Y al final hice lo que hago siempre, actuar en mi propio beneficio. Soy un egoísta.

-¿Boston? - el asintió - Estuviste en Boston todo ese tiempo.

-No, hubo más traslados. Los Angeles, Londres, Tokyo, Houston y de nuevo Nueva York, antes de que ya por fin me trasladaran a Seattle.

-Pero... recuerdo que al poco de volver...

-¿Me despidieron?

-Si.

-En realidad renuncié. La oficina de Seattle no funcionaba bien y decidieron cerrarla y ya que había conseguido volver no me iba a marchar otra vez.

Baje la mirada a mi regazo, por una parte me alegraba oír esto, pero no podía entender porque no llamó ni a sus padres.

-¿Y estuviste solo todo el tiempo...? quiero decir, no contactaste con nadie.

-Emmett consiguió localizarme cuando estaba en Houston, de hecho vino a verme en un par de ocasiones una vez me localizo. - Recordé entonces que Emmett hizo varios viajes de negocios a Houston y Nueva York.

-Él solo nos decía que hablaba por teléfono contigo. Cuando tu madre le pidió el número le dijo que llamabas siempre tú.

-Eso es cierto... Emmett tiene negocios en Houston, y llámalo destino si quieres pero nos cruzamos por la calle... - se rió para si - creo que no me dio una paliza en aquel momento porque iba con uno de sus clientes. Insistió en que quedáramos a cenar y así hicimos. Nunca le di un número hasta que regresé.

-¿Pero por qué no...?

-No lo sé... yo solo pensé que era lo mejor... antes tampoco hablaba mucho con nadie cuando estuve fuera.

-Pero lo hacías...

-Ya te dije que no tenía excusas... simplemente lo hice.

El silencio nos envolvió durante minutos.

-Siento haberte tratado tan mal la primera vez que nos vimos entonces - dijo - no esperaba verte allí, y cuando vi que no estabas sola... estalle.

-No podía esperarte eternamente. De todas formas aquello no era serio, no sé era mi tercera o cuarta cita con él... y creeme Eric y yo no hubiésemos durado mucho más.

-Nunca te negaré eso. - él sonrió recordando algo, después se puso serio de nuevo - No esperaba que lo hicieras, que me esperaras, quizás lo hice cuando fui a la universidad, verte con Jacob era un verdadero suplicio.

No pude evitar la mueca de disgusto al oír el nombre de Jake. Edward me miraba pensativo.

-¿Todo bien con él?

-No... Jake no entiende...

Silencio. Mi mente daba mil vueltas.

-¿Qué no entiende?

-Esto... - susurré señalando entre nosotros.

Edward cogió mi mano entre las suyas mientras la movía entre nosotros. Sus manos estaba ardiendo porque la mía estaba helada.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No.

-Ven... - tiró de mi hacia él pero me resistí.

-No puedo Edward - dije soltando mi mano con delicadeza.

Él me observó en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?

-Si... - dije levantándome del sofá.

Edward se quedó allí.

**EPOV**

El fin de semana ha sido realmente... agotador.

Bella y Alice han estado guardando las distancias y realmente si yo no hubiese iniciado conversaciones el silencio hubiese sido absoluto.

Pero tampoco quería intervenir, ellas tenían que solucionar sus problemas solas. Entre ellas.

Y Bella y yo los nuestros.

Cuando el lunes las deje en el aeropuerto mi hermana me abrazó con fuerza. Y me susurró al oído que lo sentía una vez más.

Después se separó y se puso en la cola del control de seguridad, dejándonos a Bella y a mi tiempo para despedirnos _a solas_.

-Llama cuando llegues...

Ella asintió. Después nos miramos unos segundos.

-No desaparezcas, ¿vale? - susurró.

-No voy a desaparecer.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Después sonrió levemente y dio media vuelta caminando hasta mi hermana.

Las observe hasta que pasaron el control, no hablaron, pero si se miraron varias veces he intercambiaron sonrisas.

Quizás ellas lo tengan más fácil.

_

* * *

_

Bueno empieza el camino de la reconciliación...

Por cierto, hay algún evento en el pasado que queráis leer más que otros??? hay dos o tres claves que aun tengo que poner, pero lo mismo queréis ver alguno.


	21. Capítulo 20

_Hola!_

_Bueno ya estoy aquí! Atando cabos... ^^_

_Ahora podeís envidiar a Casey87carter, porque también está haciendo labor de Beta en esta historia... jejejeje, bueno no la envidies, dadle las gracias porque me quedé "bloqueada" y me ha "desbloqueado" xD_

_Espero que quedeís esteis satisfechos cuando termineis de leer esto ;P_

_Sin más... Gracias por leer!_

* * *

_Capítulo 21_

_*Seattle Actualidad*_

**BPOV**

Hace un mes que estuve en Chicago.

He hablado con Edward al menos una vez a la semana desde entonces. Normalmente hablamos los viernes y siempre llama él y lo hace más o menos a la misma hora. Hay días que espero con ansias que llamé... otros no.

También nos mandamos mails, estos son más comunes y meramente formales.

Aún no duermo bien. Y ese es el motivo básicamente. Día que hablo con él o que me escribe, día que duermo mal.

Me dispuse a sacar mi almuerzo para irme con Angela y Charlotte al comedor común de la oficina, cuando mi móvil vibró a mi lado... _Edward._

Que raro... tan pronto. Mire a mis compañeras indicándoles que esperarán un momento.

-¿Hola? - mi voz sonó mucho más desconcertada de lo que pretendía.

_-Hey... ¿puedes hablar ahora?_

-Sí... claro.

_-Esta noche no voy a poder llamar y no quería que pensaras... que bueno... ya sabes._

-Vale. Tampoco hace falta que llames todos los viernes, Edward.

Suspiró.

_-Me estoy pasando, ¿no? Lo siento... es que no quiero que pienses..._

-Ya sé que... bueno me ha quedado claro que...

_-¿Te estoy agobiando?_

-¡No! - vale eso ha sonado más ansioso de lo que pretendía. Edward se rió. Noté como me ruborizaba.

Me aclaré la garganta. Y giré mi silla dando la espalda a Angela y Charlotte que me miraban con cierto interés.

_-Quizás..._ - se aclaró la garganta. _¿Edward, nervioso? ¡Vaya!_ Esto es nuevo. - _Tengo que ir a Portland la semana que viene a visitar un cliente, quizás... bueno tenía pensado subir a Seattle en el camino de vuelta..._

-Oh...

-¿Bella? - Angela se asomó por el lateral de mi visión periférica. - ¿Vienes? ¿Te esperamos?

-_Lo siento, estabas ocupada, ¿que hora es? Siempre me olvido de la diferencia horaria. Bueno mañana podemos hablar o más tarde... no sé cuando podré pero... _- Edward hablaba frenéticamente, pude oír que movía papeles. Miré a Angela de reojo y le hice una señal con la mano indicándole que fueran sin mí.

-¿Seguro? - Asentí. Edward seguía hablando para sí cuando Charlotte también se acercó y vocalizó _¿Quien es? - _No sé. - susurró Angela. Volví a indicarles que se marcharan sin mí.

-¿Es un chico? - susurró Charlotte. Puse lo ojos en blanco - ¡Es un chico! - Charlotte se giró hacia Angela - Te lo dije o no te lo dije...

Las dos chicas se pusieron a discutir quien de las dos le dijo a quien sobre que se me notaba que tenía algo con un supuesto chico. Las miraba totalmente asombrada. Habían notado algo distinto en mí últimamente como estaban diciendo.

-¿_Bella, sigues ahí?_

-Sí, Edward, espera un segundo - susurré, pero Angela se giró con cara de asombro hacía mí. - Id sin mí ¿vale? - Lentamente las dos salieron del despacho y pude destapar el auricular. - Perdona, me decías...

-_Sí, bueno, pensaba... lo de Portland, pasarme por Seattle a la vuelta a ver a mis padres, mi madre ya empieza... - _se aclaró la garganta -_bueno ya conoces a mi madre... quizás podríamos vernos... ¿cenar?... o algo._

-¿Cenar? - Seguro que Alice estará encantada de organizar una cena en un restaurante lleno de _glamour_ - Seguro que a tu hermana le encanta la idea. - Edward se aclaró la garganta de nuevo.

-_Bueno, me refiero a ir tú y yo... a cenar..._

¿En plan cita?

Las dudas se empezaron a apoderar de mí.

-Edward, no sé... ´

-E_s muy precipitado, ¿no?_

-Mmmm... Preferiría... que al menos fuese alguien más... ¿vale?

-_Claro._

Realmente esto es raro, creo que es la primera vez que nos sentamos los 6 juntos a cenar. Cuando Edward y yo salíamos, él, Jasper, Alice y yo fuimos a cenar alguna vez juntos, pero en plan pizza o hamburguesa y después al cine o cosas por el estilo.

Después realmente nunca ha habido oportunidades, salvo las cenas en casa de sus padres. Y aun así, era raro que estuviéramos todos.

Pero sólo los 6... nunca.

En lugar de ir a un restaurante al final hemos quedado para cenar en casa de Alice y Jasper, ya que Alice tenía pendiente la gran cena de "inauguración" de su piso.

Tras un ligero aperitivo nos sentamos a la mesa y después de 10 minutos la conversación sobre las nuevas colecciones de bolsos de diseño ha perdido total interés para mí, hace unos meses hubiese hecho un esfuerzo, pero en estos momentos no tengo ni ganas ni interés alguno. Incluso Alice y Rose saben que a mí lo de la moda no me va, pero insisten.

Alice dice que algún día apreciaré todo lo que me cuentan sobre ropa y complementos, yo, sinceramente, no veo necesario saber diferenciar un bolso de Gucci con uno de imitación, así que me limito a juguetear con la ensalada, escuchando la conversación de los chicos a ver si es algo más interesante.

Emmett y Edward parecen estar intentando explicarle a Jasper, que parece genuinamente interesado, estrategias de marketing y venta. Es interesante, pero después de un rato ya no me entero de nada.

Me moví incomoda en mi silla. Miré fijamente mi vaso de agua y después la copa de vino de Edward que estaba justo detrás.

Alice le estaba diciendo a Rose algo sobre el uso de materiales de distintos colores y Rose estaba totalmente en contra, mientras Emmett resaltaba estrategias de mercado, Edward y Jasper le escuchaban.

Supongo que ser editora y pasarme el día leyendo y corrigiendo artículos en una revista de temática cultural no es en absoluto interesante. Solo hablo de trabajo con Emmett y siempre ha sido por artículos en relación a su empresa.

¿Por qué no estoy tomando vino? Todos están bebiendo vino menos yo...

Yo y mis obsesiones...

Alice + Alcohol + Bella es una combinación explosiva y si le sumas a Edward...

Imágenes mentales vagan por mi mente y me sorprende a mí misma que en lugar de aborrecerlas, como he hecho últimamente, mi cuerpo reacciona a ellas. A Edward. Le observó durante unos segundos.

Sonríe a algo que dice Emmett, esta ahora en silencio, atento a la explicación de su hermano.

Esta cansado. Lo veo en su cara.

Realmente es comprensible el revuelo que Edward causaba en el instituto. Fácilmente podría ser modelo. Me recreo siguiendo sus movimientos, más tiempo del que debería.

Alice, interrumpe mi ensoñación al intentar reintroducirme en la conversación. No tengo ni idea de lo que me ha preguntado así que simplemente me encojo de hombros y ella vuelve a dirigirse a Rose. Diciendo un "_¿Ves, como tengo razón?_"

Tardé tres segundos en decidirlo, extendí el brazo y cogí la copa de Edward, saboreando el vino tinto. Prefiero el blanco, pero he de reconocer que esta exquisito. Cuando devuelvo la copa a su lugar la única persona que se ha dado cuenta es Edward, me mira y sonríe inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si claro - Sonreí levemente.

Edward me estudia detenidamente unos segundos, se dispone a decir algo cuando Emmett le interrumpe. Me hace un gesto con la mano y escucha a su hermano. Después dice que no a Emmett, que se encoge de hombros y vuelve a decirle algo a Jasper.

-Bella, - dijo inclinándose hacia mí de nuevo, yo imito su movimiento - apenas estas comiendo...

-Es qué... - vuelvo a apoyar la espalda y levantó un ceja mirándole con asombro. - ¿en serio? - susurro. No pienso hablar de lo poco que estoy comiendo, durmiendo... ni nada de eso, con él, aquí y ahora.

El vocaliza un "perdón" al notar me estaba poniendo tensa.

Sonreí y volví a inclinarme hacia él.

-Estoy un poco... - miré a Alice y Rose, que seguían enzarzadas en su discusión sobre moda, de reojo. Puse los ojos en blanco...

-Ya, lo sé... - los dos nos reímos por lo bajo.

Una vez terminada la cena. Las chicas nos retiramos a la cocina según Alice, a cotillear. Y cuando Rose fue al baño un momento, Alice atacó.

-¿Estabais haciendo manitas por debajo de la mesa mi hermano y tú, o qué? - dijo Alice entusiasmada.

-¿Qué?

-Has pasado de nosotras toda la cena.

-No he hecho manitas con nadie debajo de la mesa. Y vosotras habéis pasado de mí durante la cena.

-No es cierto, te hemos intentado incluir en la conversación varias veces... pero estabas muy distraída. Sobre todo cuando Edward ha empezado a pasar de la conversación que tenía con Emmett y Jasper.

-Solo hablábamos.

-¡Pero si no hablabais casi! Os habéis echado miraditas...

-Alice... no te alteres, ¿vale?

La cafetera empezó a sonar. Y me dispuse a preparar las tazas y el café, salvada de Alice por la campana y por Rose, que volvió justo en ese momento... o eso creía yo.

-Tengo una duda - empezó Rose mirándome detenidamente - y lo siento si estoy metiendo la pata, pero ¿no dijo Edward que no quería volver a saber nada de ti?

-Bueno...

-Obviamente ha cambiado de opinión - dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

-Bueno, eso me ha quedado claro.

-¿Ves? ¿Ves? - dice Alice - Rose también se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Me he dado cuenta de qué? ¿De qué le mira como si fuera una quinceañera cegada por un universitario?

-Estaban haciendo manitas debajo de la mesa.

-¡Alice!

-Por favor... Si Edward hubiese tenido esa intención no hubiésemos organizado una cena colectiva - contesté.

-La idea de la cena colectiva fue mía - protestó Alice. Me eché a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntaron las dos.

-Fue Edward quien te dijo que podía quedar a cenar hoy con nosotros.

Alice me echó una mirada calculadora.

-Si, pero él dijo que si quería ir a cenar contigo y con él... no con todos.

-¿Como sabes que Edward hablo con Alice?

-Porque primero habló con ella.

-Has arreglado las cosas con _él _y no me lo cuentas.

-Arreglar no es exactamente... estamos... estamos...

-Están trabajando en ello - me interrumpió Alice.

-¿Trabajando en ello?

-Alice, si no te importa, yo me se explicar bien sola.

Alice sonrió mientras sacaba una tarta de la nevera.

-Hemos... mmm... hecho las paces.

-¿Las paces?

-Sí.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí.

-¿Con Edward?

-Sí, con Edward.

-¿Estás loca?

-No.

-Rose... - empezó Alice.

-Ni Rose, ni leches... Bella, ¿cuantas veces más vas a dejar que te haga daño?

-Rose, mi hermano ha cambiado.

Rose empezó a reírse.

En la lejanía se oyó decir a Emmett algo así como que dejáramos de tomar chupitos sin ellos y volviéramos a la mesa.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco mientras desmoldaba la tarta de queso que había hecho.

-Rose, no tiene gracia - dije yo totalmente seria.

-Bella, las personas, en especial los hombres como Edward, no cambian de un día para otro.

-Es que no es de un día para otro.

Y con eso di por terminada la conversación, cogiendo la bandeja con el café y las tazas bruscamente.

Dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y empecé a servir el café. Sabía que los tres se habían dado cuenta de que estaba enfadada. Por el rabillo del ojo podía verles observándome con cautela e intercambiando miradas.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó Jasper tímidamente mientras yo le pasaba la taza de café.

-Claro.

Emmett estaba mirando hacía la cocina mientras cogía la taza y Edward no dejó de mirarme mientras le daba la suya.

Cuando me senté, los tres me seguían mirando.

-¿No vienen? - preguntó Emmett. Yo me encogí de hombros.

Aunque no se las entendía se oía que estaban discutiendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - insistió Emmett. De reojo vi como Jasper le daba un codazo a Emmett para que se callara.

Yo miré a Edward fijamente, él me sostuvo la mirada, pero sus ojos también preguntaban.

-Pasa... - empecé - que tu mujer y yo no estamos de acuerdo en algunas cosas.

Emmett se echó a reír.

-¿Y que hay de nuevo en eso? - preguntó él, medio resoplando medio riendo, volví a encogerme de hombros.

En ese momento Alice y Rose, volvieron a entrar en el salón.

Rose se sentó en su sitio y Alice empezó a repartir la tarta.

La tensión entre nosotras tres era palpable.

Pero Emmett enseguida empezó a decir lo increíblemente deliciosa que estaba la tarta y la tensión se disipó... al menos un poco.

Después de acabar la cena nos sentamos en los sofás. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

En un punto de la conversación, Jasper mencionó algo de un cuadro que les estaba haciendo a Rose y Emmett por encargo y se levantaron con él para ir a verlo. Alice desapareció con ellos poco después, sonriéndonos mientras se alejaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Rose no está de acuerdo con esto.

Edward alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

-Tu, yo... sea lo que sea lo que nos defina ahora - dije haciendo un círculo entre nosotros con la mano.

-Ya... bueno, Rose, nunca aprobó ni aprobará esto - me contestó imitando mi gesto.

Le sonreí.

-¿No te importa?

-¿A ti?

-Bueno es mi amiga y es la mujer de tu hermano.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca le guste a Rose.

-¿Por qué no?

Encogió los hombros de nuevo.

-¿Rose y tú...?

Edward negó ligeramente, después me sonrió mientras que acariciaba un mechón de pelo que caía por mi hombro.

-Me gusta cuando te dejas el pelo largo. - _¿cambiando de tema hábilmente, Edward?_

-Me gusta largo - dije tajantemente mirándole fijamente a la cara mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi hombro y mi nuca. Me tensé sabiendo de sobra sus intenciones.

No puedo, aún no...

Sus ojos estaban ya fijos en mis labios.

-No me beses, por favor... - susurré.

-¿Por qué no? - Dijo mientras separaba su mano de mi cuerpo, la apoyo en el respaldo del sofá mientras se separaba un poco de mi cuerpo aclarando la garganta.

-Porque, lo estropearías... - noté como empezaba a alejarse de mi lado y rápidamente cogí la mano que descansaba sobre su regazo.

Observé como miraba nuestras manos unos segundos. Después llevó mi mano hacia su boca y la besó.

-Lo siento... Yo... - estudió mi expresión durante unos segundos. Después suspiró y desvió la mirada a la mesa de café que había frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué? - pregunté.

-No sé cuando voy a poder volver... Te he echado de menos. - seguía sin mirarme.

-Yo también te eche de menos, pero podemos hablar, como hasta ahora, y bueno no sé... quizás podamos intentar hablar más si quieres y...

-Ven conmigo unos días.

-¿¡Qué! ¡No!

-¿Dame un buen motivo por él que no puedas?

-Tengo que trabajar.

-Los dos sabemos que puedes hacer tu trabajo desde casa sin problemas.

-Edward, no fuerces las cosas.

-No fuerzo nada.

-¿Tú y yo en la misma casa? Yo creo que es forzar las cosas. – Se oían las voces que se acercaban por el pasillo e intente soltar nuestras manos, pero Edward las sujetó con fuerza. - Por favor... - supliqué.

Soltó mi mano y se separó de mí dejando espacio entre nosotros.

Para cuando el resto entró en el salón de nuevo era imposible pensar que habíamos estado tan cerca.

El resto de la velada continuó con tranquilidad. Aunque yo evite hablar con Rose, y ella conmigo.

Alice lo notó y consiguió casi sin esfuerzo dirigir las conversaciones para que Rose y yo no tuviéramos que enfrentarnos la una a la otra.

Cuando dimos la velada por terminada, y nos despedimos, finalmente, opte por irme con Edward. En situaciones normales Rose y Emmett me hubiesen acercado, pero aunque Emmett se ofreció, la cara de Rose me dijo que en estos momentos, ella y yo no debíamos subirnos en el mismo coche.

Así que aquí estaba, en el coche de alquiler de Edward, de camino a mi apartamento.

El coche olía a cuero nuevo y ambientador. Estoy segura que Edward lo odiaba.

Sonreí.

-¿Qué? – dijo él.

-Lo odias, este coche, estoy segura.

Edward se echó a reír.

-No te lo negaré.

Cuando llegamos a mi edificio, Edward aparcó delante y apagó el motor. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Hay…mmm… hay algo que quería decirte.

-Edward, en serio, creo que es mejor que dejemos lo de que yo vaya a pasar unos días a Chicago para más adelante…

-No es eso… me han hecho una oferta de empleo. – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿¡Qué!

* * *

_Me voy a esconder para que no me lincheís..._


	22. Capítulo 21

_Hola!_

Gracias Casey87carter, por la labor de Beta! te mando un besito me voy a despolinizar el pais para que te me pongas buena ^^

Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**EPOV**

_-¿¡Qué!_

Susurró Bella, el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella, dejó de mirarme y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

–No, no, no… Bella, tranquila. Sujeté su cara con delicadeza con las dos manos. Le obligué a mirarme a los ojos – Bella, cariño, escúchame. Es mi antigua empresa. Quieren que vuelva. No me voy a ir a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué? – su voz sonó ahogada. Sus ojos miraban mi cara asustados. No me escuchaba, fuera lo que fuese lo que estuviese pasando por su mente, no la dejaba ser racional.

-Bella, escúchame. Estoy aquí. No me voy a ningún lado. He pedido tiempo para pensarlo porque pensé que debía decírtelo… no volveré a la ciudad si tú no quieres. Pero no me voy a ir…

-¿Qué? – las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. _¡Joder!_ Las palabras de mi hermana retumbaban en mi mente. _"Bella se cerró en si misma, nunca quiso hablar con nadie…"_

-¿Bella? Por favor cálmate… - La solté y salí del coche rodeándolo rápidamente para abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto. - Ven, sal – dije ayudándole a ponerse de pie - ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé… - la rodeé entre mis brazos y ella me rodeó la cintura con los suyos. Noté como su respiración se relajaba, pero su cuerpo se tensaba, después suspiró.

-¿Bella? Si acepto será para volver a Seattle.

-No tienes que pedirme permiso para volver. – susurró.

-No es pedirte permiso, no volveré si no quieres que vuelva todavía. Pero no voy a echarme atrás, quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí, Bella.

-¿Tengo… tengo que decírtelo ahora? – se separó de mí para mirarme la cara, ella estaba totalmente angustiada, me lo decían sus ojos. Sentí un nudo en el estomago. Y por primera vez, en los últimos 5 años sentí miedo al rechazo.

-No, claro que no. Pero me han dado una semana para pensármelo.

Bella me soltó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás obligándome así a soltarla.

-Creo que voy a subir – parecía sofocada, agobiada… decidí no presionarla en este momento.

-De acuerdo.

Me dedicó una leve sonrisa. Y se alejó de mí.

Esperé a que entrara en el portal, antes de dirigirme a casa de mis padres.

_*Seattle 3 años antes*_

Lo he prometido. Y lo haré, pero, ¿como evita el padrino a una de las damas de honor?

Es más, ¿como voy a evitarla, si desde que llegué antes de ayer, he pasado más tiempo con ella que con nadie, y ha sido increíble? Como si nunca hubiese estado enfadada conmigo ni yo con ella.

Levanto la vista del suelo y como si algo en su interior le avisará sus ojos se movieron desde Emmett y Rosalie hasta encontrarse con los míos.

Me sonrió. Y porque la conozco y conozco sus sonrisas, sé que es sincera.

Después tras la ceremonia, la cena, los discursos y el vals, la gente baila y se divierte.

Yo observo lentamente desde un rincón. Estas macro celebraciones pseudo familiares nunca me han gustado.

Al menos mi hermano es feliz, solo hay que mirarle a la cara.

Y Rose también, y está preciosa.

Este último pensamiento inevitablemente me hace buscarla a ella.

Esta sentada en una de las mesas, junto a nuestras madres y varias mujeres más. Solo que Bella no está hablando con ellas, mira a la pista de baile, su piel blanca, casi brilla, resaltada por el color azul oscuro del vestido.

Cuando estoy casi a su altura, me sonríe. Extendió mi mano hacia ella y la mira. Después me mira a los ojos mientras la acepta y se pone en pie.

-No puedo bailar mucho, me matan los zapatos - comenta mientras caminamos entre la gente que baila en la parte despejada del salón.

Pero al final bailamos.

Y según avanza la noche, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que la he echado de menos, dan igual todas las mujeres con las que he estado, antes o después, ninguna la iguala a ella.

Cuando Bella ya no pudo bailar más, nos sentamos en una de las mesitas del patio trasero, al fresco de la noche de mayo.

A la luz de una pequeña vela, hablamos y hablamos, y sin saber como, terminamos hablando de sus prácticas y de mi trabajo, de nosotros.

Mi madre le había contado a la suya mi regreso a Seattle, y todo lo demás.

Parece entusiasmada, habla de empezar de cero, de olvidar las diferencias, ya no somos unos críos, dice…

¿Se lo digo a ella? Las cosas han cambiado en la última semana, y no voy a volver… al menos no ahora.

Pero su mano rozando la mía me saca de mis pensamientos. Sus ojos marrones radiantes de felicidad. Hemos recuperado en tres días lo que habíamos perdido hace dos años…

Y estoy a punto de perderlo de nuevo.

Tengo dos opciones. Decírselo ahora, y estropear una velada agradable o mañana… y estropearla también pero al menos estará en el pasado y podrá recordarla como tal.

Su mano acaricia mi mejilla. Y no puedo… será mañana.

-¿Qué pasa? – dice sonriendo dulcemente.

-Solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En ti…

-Lo dices como si no me tuvieras delante – dice riendo.

-Es que todo esto me parece casi irreal.

-Lo sé… yo también lo siento.

Giro la cara hacia la mano que esta en mi mejilla y la beso. Después me inclino hacía ella… y espero… no quiero estropearlo. Y entonces Bella se acerca a mí cerrando los ojos. Yo también cierro los míos. Y junto mis labios a los suyos, acariciándolos suavemente con un beso.

**BPOV**

_*Seattle Actualidad*_

Cierro la puerta y resbalo la espalda por ella hasta quedar sentada. Mi respiración cargada y entre cortada, mientras las lágrimas esta apunto de rebosar.

_No puede ser. No sé que hacer. ¿Quiero que vuelva?_

_¿Y si le digo que aún no? ¿Se irá?_

_¿Y si le hacen otra oferta aún mejor cuando diga que no, y en lugar de ser Seattle, es Nueva York, o peor, Londres?_

Ya estoy llorando descontroladamente. No lo entiendo, porque me afecta tanto… un dolor familiar en el pecho, me lo perfora sin piedad.

Me levanto y camino hasta el sofá, en el que me dejo caer bruscamente.

La habitación esta borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. Subo los pies al sofá y aprieto las rodillas contra el pecho abrazando mis piernas con los brazos, mientras apoyo la frente en las rodillas.

Me mezo lentamente… todo está difuso… vividas imágenes recorren mi mente… imágenes de cuando, intentando escapar de un dolor similar al que se esta formando, cerré las puertas al mundo, y cree una burbuja.

Y me voy a ese lugar… porque es más fácil que seguir luchando.

**EPOV**

¿Estarán dormidos ya?

Finalmente le doy a llamada y espero.

_-¡Hey! ¿Se te olvido algo?_

-Hola… no… que yo sepa… Alice… creo… Bella…

_-¿Qué ha pasado? _– noto la preocupación en su voz.

Le explico lo de la oferta de empleo y como ha reaccionado Bella. Le cuento como la he estado llamando y no contesta.

Estoy preocupado, y aunque ella intenta disimular su preocupación con un _"Se habrá quedado dormida y Bella duerme como un tronco", _a mí no me engaña.

Cuando nos reunimos en el portal de Bella 20 minutos después me echa la bronca por presionarla.

-No le he presionado… pensé que era lo correcto.

Alice saca un manojo de llaves de su bolso y abre el portal.

-¿Tienes las llaves de su casa?

-Si. Bella tiene las de la mía también. Para emergencias.

Cuando abrimos la puerta del apartamento todo está a oscuras. Pero los dos la vemos inmediatamente acurrucada en el sofá, con la misma ropa que llevaba hace un par de horas.

-Joder… - susurro mientras Alice suelta el bolso y corre hasta el sofá arrodillándose a la altura de la cara de Bella.

-¿Bells? – susurra mientras la mueve un poco apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

Nada.

-Bella. – dice con un tono de voz ya normal y moviéndola bruscamente.

Lo hace varias veces. Hasta que Bella protesta, pero no se despierta simplemente se gira y da la espalada a Alice.

Me acercó al sofá y la observo.

-Ayúdame, vamos a llevarla a la cama.

Alice me mira. Y señala a Bella haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Cojo a Bella en brazos y ni se inmuta mientras Alice me guía hasta su habitación.

Todo el apartamento es sencillo, grita Bella en cada detalle.

Cuando la dejo lentamente sobre la cama Bella suspira mientras se acurruca sobre el edredón.

-Quítale los zapatos, voy a buscar su pijama.

Mientras Alice desaparece por la puerta de lo que asumo es un baño, hago lo que me ha dicho. Bella vuelve a moverse mientras le quito los zapatos, pero no se despierta.

Cuando Alice vuelve, yo salgo de la habitación y espero en el pasillo.

Mi hermana al fin sale entornando la puerta.

-Voy a llamar a Jasper, me voy a quedar con ella… estaré más tranquila así.

-Yo también me quedo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Y tu vuelo?

-Es por la noche.

Después de hablar con Jasper, Alice me conduce a una habitación que hay en la otra punta del apartamento.

-Esta es la habitación de invitados.

-Duerme tú aquí… prefiero el sofá.

-No seas tonto. Yo me voy a acostar con Bella.

**BPOV**

La luz de los rayos del sol me despierta. Abro los ojos lentamente y me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi cama, no recuerdo haber venido… ni haberme cambiado de ropa.

Me giró para encontrarme con Alice dormida en el otro lado de la cama.

Me incorporo y la observo detenidamente mientras duerme.

No entiendo nada.

Me levanto con cuidado y consigo salir de la habitación sin despertarla, entrando de en el salón y después pasando por delante de la habitación de invitados.

Me detengo de golpe.

Edward está dormido en esa cama.

Sonrió.

Camino hasta el borde de la cama y le tapo con la manta que ahora está arrugada a sus pies. Realmente hace frío hoy.

Unos 20 minutos después Edward entra medio dormido en la cocina restregándose los ojos con las manos.

-Buenos días – murmura. Cogiendo una taza y sirviéndose café.

-Buenos días – contesto mientras doy la vuelta a una tortita más.

-¿Has dormido bien? – su voz está ronca después de dormir.

-Sí… ¿por qué…?

-No cogías el teléfono.

-¿Anoche? Lo siento… me quedé dormida.

-Lo sé, no conseguimos despertarte… - Le miré, sonreía.

-¿Y Alice?

-Me asusté… y bueno… Alice es Alice, sabía que sabría que hacer. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No he tenido pesadillas hoy… – susurré. Él me miró a los ojos. – Anoche sentí… que todo me aplastaba… pero no he tenido pesadillas. – suspiré. – Dame dos semanas. Estoy a punto de entregar dos trabajos, después solo tendré uno y podré trabajar desde casa.

-¿Sí? – Sonrió.

-Cuéntame lo de la oferta… ahora podré escucharte sin… flipar – dije entre risas. Él también se echo a reír. Dejando la taza en la encimera se acercó a mí rápidamente y me abrazó.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... _

_Disfrutad el momento feliz... porque en el próximo capítulo volveremos al lado oscuro..._


	23. Capítulo 22

_Hola!_

_Si os digo que personalmente este capítulo ha sido una pesadilla no exagero en absoluto. Se que os asuste un poquillo... bueno no es tan horrible (os voy a tranquilizar ya desde antes de leer para que no empecéis a leer con miedo._

_Quiero agradecer a Casey87carter, su labor. Es la súper "Beta-dora", en serio, no sé como ha aguantado mis idas y venidas con este capítulo... _

_Y hablando de Casey, ¡se nos ha estrenado! Así que pasaros por su perfil a leer su fic, porque la historia promete, y mucho! www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/u/1801339/casey87carter (ya sabéis como va lo de las urls aquí, cambiar los [dot] por puntitos ;P)_

_Y bueno si más rollos os dejo con el capítulo._

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

_*Seattle 3 años antes*_

**BPOV**

Mariposas en el estómago... ni recuerdo cuando me sentí la última vez así...

Había olvidado la delicadeza de sus besos.

Sus manos acarician la piel desnuda de mis brazos mientras besa mi cuello. Apoyo mi espalda sobre su pecho.

-Edward...

Encuentra la cremallera del vestido y lo desliza lentamente. Me doy la vuelta en sus brazos cuando la abre por completo, la seda del vestido se desliza por mi cuerpo hasta quedar a mis pies, mientras desabrocho, uno a uno, los botones de su camisa.

Sus dedos acarician lánguidamente mis costados, respira pesadamente, y yo también.

Le miró y sonríe.

-¿Qué?

-No solías ser tan decidida.

-Hablo Cassanova.

Soltó una carcajada mientras se deshacía de mi sujetador, acariciando la parte inferior de mis pechos.

Me separé de él y camine hacía atrás hasta que toque la cama con las piernas. Edward me seguía lentamente devorándome con los ojos.

Pude oír mi móvil sonar en mi bolso, los dos miramos hacía él.

Caminé hacía el bolso y lo busqué.

_Alice._

Descolgué.

-¿_SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTAS? ¡ROSE VA A TIRAR EL RAMO!_

_-_Alice, no grites... por favor... estoy con - Edward rodeó mi cintura con los brazos, noté su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío - con tu hermano - susurré.

_-¿Donde estáis? Tienes que venir._

-Creo que no... - Edward deslizó una de sus manos sobre mi pecho y la otra al interior de mis braguitas. Ahogué un gemido - creo que no vamos a poder llegar a tiempo, Al. - Los dedos de Edward se movían expertamente sobre mi piel y mi respiración me delató, no pude contenerme.

-_¿Bella?... ¡OH... DIOS MIO! - _Alice colgó. Dejé caer el móvil al suelo y este hizo un sonido sordo al caer sobre mi bolso.

Edward me cogió en brazos y me colocó en la cama deshaciéndose de la última prenda de ropa que quedaba sobre mí.

-No tengo condones... - susurró besando mi cuerpo desde mi ombligo hasta mi cuello.

-Qué romántico... - dije entre risas - no te preocupes, estoy tomando la píldora.

Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Qué más da... - dije mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos.

Un beso siguió a otro y luego a otro.

Una de sus manos rozó mi sexo, mientras gruñía al darse cuenta de lo excitada que estaba.

Yo acaricié su espalda descendiendo mis manos hasta sus glúteos, separando mis piernas, ofreciéndome a él.

Edward me penetró lentamente y me perdí en esa sensación

Entre los besos y los jadeos, Edward me dijo lo mucho que me había echado de menos... le dije que le quería, y él me dijo que me quería también.

**_*Actualidad*_**

Odio los aviones.

Odio los aeropuertos.

Ha sido un vuelo horrible, con muchísimas turbulencias. Y mi maleta no aparece. Cada vez queda menos gente esperando su equipaje.

Por fin la veo, camino hasta ella impaciente.

Cuando las puertas se abren, hay tanta gente esperando que me paralizo. Le busco, y cuando le veo siento tranquilidad. Él me entonces y camina hacia mi, y yo me apresuro a llegar hasta él.

Su sonrisa, deslumbra.

Me pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo... debo estar hecha un asco. Pero cuando me rodea con los bracos, ya lo olvido todo.

-¿Como estás?

-Contenta de tener los pies en el suelo.

Se ríe.

-Anda, vámonos.

El loft de Edward es cálido.

Cuando llegamos insistió en que yo me quedara en su habitación, pero me negué rotundamente y finalmente cedió.

Después de darme una ducha, cenamos comida del restaurante Tailandés que hay en la esquina de su bloque de apartamentos. Estaba todo delicioso.

-¿Mañana a qué hora tienes que irte a trabajar? - le dije saboreando el frescor del vino blanco en mi paladar.

-Saldré de aquí hacía las 7:30. Te he dejado unos planos y una guía de la ciudad sobre mi escritorio - dijo señalando hacía la mesa. - Y una juego de llaves en la entrada. Sal, no te quedes aquí encerrada... no llegaré hasta las 3 y bueno, no tienes que quedarte recluida. Después podremos hacer lo que quieras el fin de semana.

-Me recomiendas algún sitio. - Se encogió de hombros.

-No he hecho turismo en realidad.

-¡Edward!, llevas casi 4 meses viviendo aquí.

-Lo sé... lo sé... bueno haré turismo contigo este fin de semana, ¿no?

Después de unos 40 minutos, y una botella de vino más, empezamos a recoger.

-¿Por qué no has ido a ver la ciudad? - Edward suspiró pesadamente mientras le daba uno de los platos recién aclarado para que lo metiera en el lavavajillas.

-Mucho trabajo... no conozco a nadie...

-¿Y tus compañeros de trabajo?

-No... No he hecho muchos amigos... a ver, hay algunos con los que me llevó bien, pero no pasa más allá de unas cervezas los viernes por la noche.

-¿Y las chicas? - Como no contestaba, levante la mirada del fregadero, Edward me miraba serio - ¿Qué?

-Bella, en serio... ya sabes en que situación me fui de Seattle... no he estado con nadie desde hace meses, ya sabes con quien quiero estar...

Noté como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y dejé de mirarle.

***_Seattle hace 3 años*_**

_Hace frío._

Me acurrucó bajo las sábanas. Me giro y me doy cuenta de que estoy sola en la cama.

Abro los ojos lentamente. La habitación está a oscuras y en silencio.

Me incorporo sujetando las sábanas sobre mi pecho, donde noto una presión... angustia.

Hago un barrido por la habitación... su ropa no está.

La voz de mi conciencia me grita _"Te lo dije"_.

Miro hacia el baño. La puerta esta cerrada.

Me levanto de la cama con las sábanas alrededor de mi cuerpo, y aunque algo me dice que cuando abra la puerta del baño, este estará vacío, la abro de todas formas.

Vacío.

Empiezo a recoger mis cosas frenéticamente. Me escuecen los ojos. Me trago las lágrimas. No quiero creerlo_. No puedo creerlo_.

La chica de la recepción teclea en el ordenador con una mano mientras golpea la llave que le acabo de dar levemente sobre la mesa.

-La habitación ya esta pagada, señorita.

_Por lo menos ha tenido la decencia de pagar la habitación._

-¿Tengo que firmar algo...?

-No todo correcto, ¡Qué tenga un buen día!

-Gracias. - Recogí mi bolso y saqué el móvil.

Veinte minutos después Alice paró su coche frente la puerta del hotel.

-Siento haberte despertado - dije mientras entraba en el coche y me ponía el cinturón.

-¿Habéis discutido o algo? - Mire por la ventanilla, no quería hablar de eso. - ¿Bella?

Chasqueé los dientes.

-No.

-Sus cosas no estaban en casa, ¿sabes? ¿Te dejo una nota o algo, un mensaje en el móvil? porque ni tan siquiera se despidió de mi madre, ¿sabes? Que pase de despertarme a mí, vale... pero mi madre. Le ha estado llamando desde que se levantó y se dio cuenta de que se había marchado. Pero tiene el teléfono apagado y en fin, bueno, Emmett dice que quizás este en el avión, pero, podía haber dejado al menos una nota, ¿no?... ¿entonces te dijo algo?

-No - susurré.

-Y no tienes un mensaje en el móvil, ¿tampoco?

-No.

-No lo entiendo, este chico es tonto. Le va a caer una gorda, ¿como se le ocurre irse así sin más? ¿Sin decir nada a nadie? ¿Se merece...?

-Alice, por favor... no hables más - dije a punto de llorar.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No! - empecé a llorar.

-Bella, pero... cielo, seguro que...

-Seguro nada... Alice, por favor... déjalo ya.

Algo se estaba rompiendo en mi pecho, no era solo dolor de sentimientos, era físico... mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, literalmente.

Cuando Alice me dejó en casa. Subí a mi cuarto ignorando las preguntas de mi madre sobre dónde y con quién había estado hasta ahora. Me encerré en mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama.

Y grité con la cabeza contra la almohada, mientras la empapaba con las lágrimas.

***_Seattle actualidad*_**

**EPOV**

Me senté en la cama, y escuche. Había oído un grito pero no estaba seguro de sí había sido en sueños o lo había oído de verdad.

No escuche nada, pero a la vez... presentía algo.

Me levanté de la cama, y salí al descansillo de la escaleras que daban a la planta de abajo del loft.

Escuche, no necesite mucho tiempo para saber que ocurría.

Bella estaba llorando.

Baje los escalones corriendo y llamé a la puerta del cuarto donde ella dormía con delicadeza antes de abrir.

Bella lloraba y se movía agitadamente en la cama.

Estaba dormida.

Me acerqué a ella e intenté despertarla.

Cuando conseguí despertarla, se sobresalto al verme, miró desorientada a su alrededor, parecía no reconocer la habitación al principio.

-Bella, ¿estas bien? - le pregunté mientras intentaba quitarle pelo que se le había pegado en la cara a causa de las lágrimas.

-No - dijo sollozando y girándose dándome la espalda.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un vaso de agua? - Ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Ha sido una pesadilla? - Asintió. - ¿Quieres hablar?

-No - dijo tan suavemente dejándose caer contra la almohada que apenas pude percibirlo.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo...?

-No – dijo, su voz estaba afectada por el llanto.

-Bella...

-Déjame sola, estaré bien.

Intenté hacer que me mirara y se giró violentamente, en su mirada estaba ese odió que vi en sus facciones la última vez que estuvo aquí, mezclado con vergüenza.

-Bella...

-Solo déjame sola, se me pasará, solo necesito... - negó con la cabeza - vuelve a la cama, Edward.

-Quiero ayudarte...

-No puedes hacer nada... se me pasará. Ve a dormir, aún tienes un par de horas.

Dos horas y media después cuando sonó el despertador, me encontré la televisión encendida y a Bella dormida en el sofá.

Conseguí cogerla en brazos sin despertarla y la tumbé en su cama con cuidado.

Antes de marcharme dejé una nota sobre su almohada.

* * *

_Y no os alarméis, ¿ok?_

No olvidéis pasaros por www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/u/1801339/casey87carter, a leer su fic!


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 24**

**EPOV**

Empecé a preocuparme.

Hacia las 12, cuando conseguí escaparme de las reuniones que tenía, la llamé. Pero no descolgó, ni su móvil ni el teléfono de casa.

Volví a intentarlo varias veces… y nada.

Dos palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza: _"Déjame sola"._

**_*Seattle 3 años antes*_**

**_BPOV_**

_-¿Bella?_

Mi madre me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Bella, cielo! Si no te levantas llegaras tarde a clase hoy también.

La voz se acercaba. Llamó a la puerta.

-¿Cariño?

Me incorporé lentamente. Me dolía todo el cuerpo de dar vueltas sin parar en la cama. La falta de sueño empezaba a hacer estragos también sobre mis músculos, pero prefería no dormir a tener las pesadillas.

-He hecho huevos revueltos para desayunar y bacón, ¿te pongo un plato?

Miré a mi madre durante unos segundos. Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa falsa, en realidad no estaba tan feliz como aparentaba, al menos no conmigo.

Negué lentamente.

-Bella… - su voz adoptó un tono del tipo _"soy tu madre y te voy a dar un sermón" _– tienes que desayunar, es la comida más importante del día. Te espero abajo.

Alargué el brazo y cogí una camiseta que había en un montón de ropa sobre la cómoda. Ropa sin planchar.

Hace por lo menos un mes mi madre decidió no planchar mi ropa, ni doblarla, ni entrar a limpiar mi cuarto. Por lo menos la lavaba… No es que se lo estuviera reproche, en realidad me daba igual. Incluso si no quería lavarla… no tenía que hacerlo, ya lo haría yo… en algún momento.

_Ya todo me daba igual._

Me vestí lentamente y me miré al espejo. Mi pelo estaba muy sucio, tenía ducharme, ya hacía varios días que no lo hacía. Así que me metí en el baño, y dejé que el agua caliente me relajará más tiempo del necesario.

Cuando entré en la cocina, mi madre esta recogiendo las cosas de su desayuno y el de mi padre.

Un plato con la comida estratégicamente colocada, con huevos revueltos y bacón descansaba sobre la mesa al lado de un vaso de zumo y un café.

Agarré la taza y bebí el café casi de un trago.

Di media vuelta y salí de la cocina.

-¡Bella! – gritó mi madre siguiéndome por el jardín de entrada hasta mi coche. – No pienso dejar que te vayas habiéndote tomado solo un café. ¡Y anoche apenas cenaste! – me giré hacia ella, vi como me miraba de arriba abajo preocupada, se que lo notaba, yo lo había notado en mi ropa, había perdido peso, bastante… mucho.

Miré al porche, mi padre nos observaba en silencio- ¡No comes! ¡No hablas! ¡No me ayudas en la casa! ¡No estudias! ¡No sales con tus amigos! ¡Te limitas a ir a la universidad y a volver a casa! ¡Bella, no te das cuenta de que te estas echando a perder. ¡Estas destrozándote la vida!

_¿Me estaba destrozando la vida…?_

**_*Actualidad*_**

**_EPOV_**

14:30

La pantalla del reloj que había encima de mi mesa parpadeaba ligeramente.

Mi móvil sonó de repente vibrando escandalosamente sobre la mesa.

Era ella.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento - su voz sonaba risueña, como ayer por la tarde -. Salí a hacer la compra, y olvidé el móvil. ¿Eras consciente de que lo único que había en tu casa de comer era café, zumo, patatas fritas, cerveza, pan de molde y cereales? - dijo entre risas.

-Bienvenida a la vida del hombre soltero incompetente en la cocina.

Su risa era como música celestial, sobre todo después de haberla visto como la vi anoche.

-¿Qué comes normalmente? - dijo aún riéndose.

-¿Comida Tailandesa?

-No hablas en serio - dijo seria de nuevo.

-No, claro que no... Bueno, a lo mejor un poco, varío el país de origen de la comida tanto como puedo.

-¡Edward! - Empecé a reírme, aunque ella no lo hacía.

-No te enfades - dije calmando la risa todo lo que pude.

-No me enfado, pero voy a hacerte una cena sana y nutritiva.

-Bella, pensaba llevarte a cenar fuera, es viernes.

-Nada de citas.

-No era en plan cita.

-Lo sé... pero, mira, hago la cena, cenamos aquí y después salimos a tomar algo, ¿vale?

-¿Cuánto ha sido la compra? Tengo que pasar por el cajero, así que...

-Ni hablar.

-Bella, no voy a dejar que pagues la compra.

-Yo también voy a comer, y me dejas estar en tu casa, gastando luz y agua caliente, gratis.

-Bella, tú harías lo mismo si fuera al revés.

-He perdido el ticket – dijo, la sonrisa era palpable en su voz. - ¿A qué hora llegas?

-No cambies de tema.

-¿A qué hora llegas? Venga...

-En una hora más o menos. - Oí que movía algo - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Nada.

-¿No estarás limpiando, verdad?

-No... Solo estoy colocando lo de la cena de anoche, para poder cocinar... ¿no tienes una fuente para el horno?

-¿Una fuente para el horno? Creo que están en una caja, en... debajo de la escalera hay una puerta, es como una despensa... - Pude oír como abría la puerta.

-Edward, ¡pero si hay un montón de cajas sin desembalar!

-Solo saqué lo que necesitaba.

-Ya veo... mmmm...

-Bella, voy a... tengo que terminar un par de cosas antes de ir a casa.

-Si, claro. Te veo en un rato.

-Bien.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Colgó.

Noté la sonrisa en mis labios.

[...]

Cuando salí del ascensor, el descansillo olía maravillosamente.

No había tenido muchas oportunidades para comprobarlo, pero si lo había oído comentar, Bella cocinaba estupendamente.

Abrí la puerta. La planta diáfana de mi piso estaba vacía.

-¿Bella?

-¡Hey, ya estas aquí! - Bella salió de su habitación, sujetaba una revista de ocio de la ciudad en la mano - Mira, - Cogí la revista. Una exposición de Pollock.

A Bella le encanta la obra de Pollock. Recuerdo que hizo un trabajo sobre él en el instituto. - ¿Está muy lejos el museo de aquí? - sus ojos suplicaban, pidiendo sin decir las palabras, que quería ir.

-Mmmm... No, bueno en coche se tarda unos 15 minutos.

-¿Sí? ¿Podemos ir?

-¿Ahora?

-¿Antes de cenar? Bueno quizás quieres descansar un poco... sino, bueno podemos ir mañana o pasado si estas muy cansado, pero me gustaría ir a verla.

-Deja que me dé una ducha y vamos.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¡Gracias!

Bella, se lanzó a mis brazos y besó mi mejilla. Yo la sujeté fuertemente junto a mí más tiempo del necesario. Pero ella no me lo impidió.

**_BPOV_**

No puedo creer que por fin este viendo este cuadro en persona. Tengo la piel de gallina.

-No entiendo... -susurró Edward detrás de mí - ¿qué es lo qué te gusta tanto de... esto?

-Todo.

-Pero...

-No le busques la lógica.

-Yo podría hacer eso...

-No lo creo... - suspiré acercándome más al cuadro. Sentí como el seguía mis pasos.

-¿Recuerdas el trabajo que hiciste en el instituto sobre él?

-Mmmmhhh.

-Me encantaba observarte mientras analizabas estos cuadros. Te concentrabas tanto. - suspiré - ¿Qué?

-Nada...

Edward estaba tan cerca de mí que solo necesitaba inclinarme unos milímetros hacía atrás para apoyar mi espalda contra su pecho. Podía notar su respiración sobre mi pelo.

Noté como me acariciaba el brazo y cedí. Él se relajó cuando mi cuerpo entró en contacto con el suyo.

-¿Sabes? - comenzó a decir - creo qué empiezo a entenderlo - alcé la mirada y vi como Edward miraba intensamente al cuadro. No pude evitar sonreír - creo que este es mi favorito también.

-¿También?

-¿No es éste tu favorito?

-Si... ¿cómo lo sabes?

-El trabajo que hiciste... recuerdo que este cuadro... era el motivo del trabajo.

Me giré quedando frente al él.

-¿Realmente te fijabas y escuchabas lo que decía?

-Claro, ¿por qué no... iba a hacerlo?

Me encogí de hombros y después camine hacia la salida.

Edward me siguió.

**EPOV**

***1 semana después**

La cena que había preparado Bella estaba deliciosa. Como todas las que había preparado.

Mis perspectivas de cogerme más días libres se fue un poco al garete, como me había despedido, me estaban exprimiendo al máximo los últimos días.

Por lo menos tenía seguro que me llevaría dos de los clientes conmigo, porque ellos mismos me habían llamado para decírmelo.

Y volvía a ser viernes y aunque tenía ganas de salir y despejarme al final acabamos sentamos en el sofá, viendo un película en el canal de cine clásico.

Bella se quedó dormida bastante temprano, se pasaba las mañanas haciendo cosas por la ciudad y acaba agotada.

Así que la llevé a la cama con cuidado de no despertarla.

Me quedé observándola unos instantes.

_¿Tendrá hoy pesadillas?_

No estoy seguro de si las tiene todas las noches, pero si sé que desde que llegó cuatro noches me han despertado sus gritos.

No quiere hablar de ellas, y ayer por ejemplo acabo cediendo y se tomo una de sus pastillas para dormir.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando me desperté.

Pero esta vez no fueron gritos lo que me despertaron sino golpes.

Encontré a Bella intentado mover el mueble de cajones que había frente a la cama en su habitación.

Cuando encendí la luz se sobresaltó y me miró. Me di cuenta que tardó en reaccionar, así que probablemente no estaba del todo despierta.

-¿Que pasa? - susurré

Bella miró el mueble y después volvió a mirarme a mí.

-Yo... no estoy segura. - Tenía la cara llena de lágrimas así que había estado llorando-. Creí que había... - susurró.

-¿Qué? - dije acercándome al mueble y mirando el espacio que quedaba entre el mismo y la pared después haberlo movido.

-Bichos... – susurró Bella, aunque tan bajito que dudé si me lo estaba diciendo a mi o a ella misma.

-No hay nada, Bella.

La miré, ella miraba al suelo y respiraba lentamente. La atraje hacia mí y la abrace.

Me devolvió el abrazo, pero enseguida se separó y soltó, yendo hasta la cama y tumbándose en ella

-Creo que ya se me ha pasado - seguía susurrando.

Espere unos instantes antes de apagar la luz y salir.

Dejando su puerta y la mías abiertas intente dormirme de nuevo.

Minutos después sentí a Bella entrar en mi habitación. Me incorporé sobre los codos y la miré. Parecía sofocada, seguramente había subido corriendo las escaleras.

-No puedo dormir... parecían de verdad... aun puedo verlos si miro esa pared con la luz apagada y... ¿puedo... puedo dormir aquí?

-Eh... si, claro, si es lo que quieres.

Se tumbó a mi lado haciéndose un ovillo dándome la espalda.

-Hasta mañana - suspiró.

-Hasta mañana - dije dejándome caer de nuevo en la cama mirando al techo...

Varios minutos después Bella se giró hacia mí y susurró un leve "Gracias", su respiración avisaba de que se estaba quedando dormida.

**BPOV**

Cuando Edward encendió la luz todo desapareció, las arañas, los escarabajos, los ciempiés, las cucarachas... todo.

No solía tener ese tipo de pesadillas, pero a veces en lugar de soñar con Edward sueño con cosas de este tipo.

La psicóloga decía que era normal. Mis pesadillas me mostraban mis miedos, y los bichos en general me daban... asco; no creo que fuese exactamente miedo, claro que no era lo mismo ver un ciempiés caminando por el suelo, que cientos y cientos saliendo de un agujero.

Sé que no eran reales y que estaba soñando e incluso sabía que estaba despierta y que son fruto de mi imaginación, pero los veía y podía sentirlos subiendo por mis piernas y brazos, y me ponían muy, muy nerviosa.

Cuando me quedé de nuevo sola en la habitación no pude evitar mirar hacia donde minutos antes habían estado todas esas horribles criaturas. Y cuanto más miraba, más me estresaba y entonces empezaron a salir de nuevo por detrás del mueble subiendo por las paredes y avanzando por el suelo subiendo por la cama.

No lo aguantaba más, salté de la cama y corrí y corrí hasta parar en seco en la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

Él se incorporó.

No se negó a dejarme dormir con él.

Para mi sorpresa, había dormido de un tirón hasta que la luz entró por las rendijas de la persiana mal bajada de su ventana. Aún era muy temprano, el color del ambiente me indicaba que estaba amaneciendo.

Él dormía.

Su pelo brillaba reflejando los suaves rayos del sol. Su pecho se movía lentamente mientras respiraba pausadamente.

La sábana descansaba sobre su vientre, mostrando su pecho desnudo, tenía un brazo cruzado sobre si mismo y el otro bajo la cabeza.

Sentí deseo de pasar mis dedos por su mejilla, para acariciar el vello que empezaba a salir en su mandíbula, anhelando el cosquilleo que el roce de ese vello causaría contra mis dedos. Me deslicé entre las sábanas, hasta estar casi tocándole con mi cuerpo y moví la mano por su mejilla.

Edward no se inmutó al principio, pero poco después la mano que tenía sobre el estómago sujetó la mía y la llevó a sus labios besando mis dedos con delicadeza.

Me rodeó con el brazo que tenia bajo la cabeza y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos.

Y me dejé llevar de nuevo por el sueño, escuchando los fuertes y lentos latidos de su corazón.

_Bueno... ya de vuelta... a ponerme las pilas._

_Gracias a C__asey87carter por ser una Beta tan guay!_


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 25**

**_*Seattle 3 años antes - 1 mes después del flashbacks anterior*_**

Seguía yendo a clase aunque ya no tenía muy claro de lo que hablaban, o que libros estaban leyendo. Me limitaba a sentarme en la fila de atrás del todo, sola y garabatear sin sentido en mi cuaderno.

Cuando llegaba la hora de comer, todos los días caminaba entre la gente hasta la cafetería, consciente de que la gente me evitaba y me esquivaba para no chocarse conmigo.

Me sentaba siempre junto a Alice y sus amigas, mientras comen.

Alice me saludaba… sus amigas no. No les caía bien. Creían que estaba loca, eso casi seguro. No se lo echaba en cara, yo también lo pensaría. Pero no podía evitar estar así… no tenía ganas de nada y las pesadillas no ayudaban.

Jasper y un par de chicos más se nos unían a la mesa todos los días. Jasper también era el único que me saludaba. Siempre colocaba un zumo delante de mí y me sonreía. Yo le miraba. No le sonreía pero él sabía que esa era mi forma de agradecérselo.

Di un sorbo al zumo de hoy, era muy dulce... melocotón. Miré el pequeño brick durante unos segundos antes de dejarlo de nuevo en la mesa.

Uno de los amigos de Jasper al principio hablaba conmigo, Alice me dijo que le dijo a Jasper que yo era preciosa.

Ese chico… Garrett, era guapo, pero dejó de insistir tiempo después de la boda de Emmett y Rose. Al parecer le gustaba seguir el juego de darle largas que mantenía con él, pero no le gusta que no le dijese nada en absoluto.

Al poco de empezar el curso, Alice, Jasper, Garrett y yo, vimos una película en el piso que Jasper compartía con él, y cuando estos creían que no les oíamos, Garrett le dijo a Jasper que si por él fuera me enseñaba un par de cosas en su habitación.

Quizás debería dejarle que me enseñe esas cosas… total ya se lo que es sentirse usada y rechazada… no puede ser peor, lo mismo me ayuda a olvidar... Miré a Garrett unos segundos, estaba descaradamente ligando con una de las amigas de Alice, y ella no disimulaba que le gustaba.

-Bella, hay una fiesta este fin de semana en una de las fraternidades, ¿porque no te vienes? – dijo Alice con entusiasmo.

Podía sentir como todo el mundo me miraba esperando una respuesta por mí parte. Esperando que esa respuesta fuese "No".

_"Bella es una aguafiestas" _estarían pensando todos.

Le dije que no a Alice con la cabeza y después me levanté… dejando el zumo olvidado en la mesa.

Cuando terminaron las clases por la tarde, de camino a mi coche, vi que Alice me espera apoyada en él.

Era miércoles.

Era los jueves cuando llevaba a Alice a su casa de camino a la mía, porque Jasper no podía, porque sale más tarde de clase ese día.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo? – me encogí de hombros. Alice suspiró - Me ha llamado mi madre, me dijo que le ha vuelto a llamar tu madre llorando esta mañana, Bella, en serio, tu madre lo esta pasando muy mal. ¿No crees que esto empieza a ser demasiado?

_¿Mi madre lo estaba pasando mal? ¿Y yo no?_

-Bella, ya han pasado casi 3 meses… No eres la única que esta enfadada con él, ni la única que le echa de menos.

Empujé a Alice bruscamente para que me dejara abrir la puerta.

-¡Ah, claro, enfádate conmigo por hablar de él! Por si lo has olvidado, Edward es mi hermano, Bella.

Esperé a que me dijese a donde quería ir, pero Alice no subió al coche. Dio un golpe en la ventanilla para que la bajara.

-Bella, prometí no decirte nada pero… tu padre ha estado hablando con el mío y con el padre de Jasper… quieren que vuelvas a verle. – _¿otra vez?_ – Quizás… pueda ayudarte… no sé, al menos con las pesadillas.

Miré a Alice desconcertada, _¿cómo sabía ella lo de las pesadillas?_

-Tu madre le dijo a mi padre que tienes muchas pesadillas, y que duermes muy poco...

**EPOV**

_*Actualidad*_

Hoy Bella directamente se acostó en mi cama, supongo que después de 4 noches de pesadillas y de mal dormir comprobó que si se tumbaba conmigo todo iba bien.

Yo tuve que quedarme a terminar un trabajo y cuando entré en mi cuarto la encontré profundamente dormida.

Aun así cuando me tumbé ella se acercó a mí.

Horas después me despertó, se movía y sollozaba, pero aun dormía.

-¿Bella? - susurré varias veces acariciando su brazo hasta que abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces.

Me miró como si analizase si aun estaba dormida o no.

-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó. Me volví a tumbar para coger el reloj de la mesilla.

-Las 2:10 pasadas.

Mientras volvía a dejar el reloj, Bella se acercó a mi pasando su brazo por encima de mi estomago.

Besé su pelo, algo que había tomado por costumbre cuando ella se acurrucaba contra mí.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si -Bella se incorporó entonces y miró por mi habitación - ¿estás seguro que no quieres que me quede para ayudarte a embalar las cosas?

No pude evitar reírme.

-No, Bella, ya lo hablamos, además no hay tanto que recoger y ya tienes sacado el billete.

En realidad no quería que se fuera pero tampoco quería que se sintiera obligada a ayudarme con la mudanza.

***Dos días después***

-Entonces ¿si el miércoles envías tus cosas y llegan el viernes por la mañana...?

-Dormiré en casa de los amigos de mis padres. Aunque el jueves hay que recoger las llaves de mi apartamento en Seattle...

-¡Oh! Yo puedo ir, ¿donde?

-Conseguí el mismo apartamento, aun no lo habían re-alquilado, está en...

-Se donde está...

Bella dejó de caminar apoyándose en la barandilla y mirando hacia el horizonte que se abría frente a ella.

-Parece el mar... -susurró sobre el lago Michigan.

-Bella...

-Shhhhh, no digas nada, no hay nada que decir, sobre aquella noche.

-No estoy de acuerdo - se giró hacia mi sus ojos estaban cristalinos, contenía las lagrimas.

-Edward, hay cosas de las que _tú _no quieres hablar, pues yo no quiero hablar de esta.

-Algún día tendremos que hacerlo... - me acerqué a ella todo lo que pude sin tocarla.

-Si quieres que esto funcione, sí, tendremos que hacerlo, tendremos que hablar, los dos, y de verdad.

Bella, agarró mi chaqueta y tiró de mi hacia ella, besó mi mejilla y después mis labios fugazmente.

Sujeté su cara con las dos manos y volví a besar sus labios, esta vez ejerciendo algo de presión. Necesitaba que ella me pusiera los límites, no quería meter la pata la última noche que íbamos a pasar juntos aquí.

-Bella, tú... - ella me besó de nuevo una vez y luego otra. Era simples besos, como si me estuviera besando la mejilla o la frente pero sobre los labios- no haré nada que no quieras hacer, pero tienes que decírmelo.

-No lo sé - intentó besarme de nuevo pero se lo impedí.

-Bella... - suspiré.- De acuerdo... - la besé la mejilla - ¿esto esta bien?

Ella asintió. Entonces besé sus labios con suavidad.

-¿Y esto? - asintió de nuevo.

Besé ejerciendo algo de presión moviendo mis labios sobre los suyos.

-¿Esto?

-Si...

Volví a besarla así mordiendo después su labio inferior, preguntando de esta forma si podía avanzar.

Bella separó los labios, dándome acceso, junté nuestras lenguas y dejé que ella dominara el beso.

Cuando se separó apoyando su frente contra mi pecho la rodeé con mis brazos.

-Llévame a casa -susurró.

**BPOV**

***Seattle - 3 años antes***

Prefería al Dr. Withlock a Carlisle.

Estaba sentada sobre mi cama. Carlisle esta sentado frente a mí, me hacía preguntas y más preguntas.

Muchas ya me las había hecho el Dr. Withlock y por una vez deseaba que éste se hubiera saltado el secreto medico-paciente, al menos con Carlisle.

Desconecté… la situación me superaba.

De repente Carlisle se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Bella, me marcho. – suspiró. – No puedo ayudarte si no quieres ayuda.

Le miré. Carlisle estaba triste.

-Lo siento… - susurré.

***2 semanas después***

-Es un antidepresivo muy suave, Bella, pero aún así no debes abusar de él, quiero que lo tomes por la noche, solo uno, te ayudará a dormir.

-Está bien.

-No puedo garantizarte que las pesadillas desaparezcan, pero al menos dormirás algo más de lo que duermes ahora.

-De acuerdo. ¿Todos los días o solo cuando no pueda dormir?

-De momento, todos los días, vamos a ver si conseguimos que… te sientas mejor.

-Bien. – Leí de nuevo la receta – ¿Entonces no son como las que me receto el Dr. Withlock?

-No, lo que te receto él eran somníferos, Bella. Y no estaban ayudándote en absoluto, eso ya lo sabemos. Y, Bella, no debes tomarlas en ayunas

-Lo estoy intentando.

-Lo sé. Pero Bella, tienes que…

-Comer… si, lo sé.

***1 mes después***

Las pastillas funcionaron.

No había tenido pesadillas ni un solo día desde que las empecé a tomar y casi siempre dormía de un tirón.

Poco a poco me encuentraba mejor, aunque el peor momento era por las tardes y las noches. Por las mañanas parecía que aún me seguían haciendo efecto.

Mi madre limpió mi cuarto, planchó y guardó toda mi ropa en el armario por primera vez en varios meses.

La estaba observando mientras hacía la cena, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirándola.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella.

-¿Mamá? – susurré. Ella se giró y me sonrió.

-¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

-Gracias… - Parecía sorprendida – por limpiar mi cuarto… y bueno… - me acerqué a ella y le abracé. Era la primera vez que abrazaba a mi madre en casi 4 meses. Ella empezó a llorar mientras me devolvía el abrazo con fuerza. – Lo siento, mamá.

-Shhhhhh – dijo mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

**EPOV**

***Actualidad***

Nunca había estado nervioso en una situación similar.

Pero ya había intentado pararla una vez y volvíamos a estar en este punto.

-No creo que pueda llegar hasta el final - dijo colocando mis manos sobre el final de su camiseta y alzando los brazos.

Dejé caer su camiseta en el suelo y después la mía. Bella desabrochó el botón de mis vaqueros pero después se separó y empezó a quitarse los suyos.

Así que me dispuse a hacer lo mismo con los míos.

Nos tumbamos en la cama donde los besos empezaron una vez más dulces junto con caricias que cada vez fueron yendo a más.

Bella frenó las cosas al poco tiempo y quedaron inocentemente sobre la cintura.

Y al final nos quedamos dormidos mientras la abrazaba.

**BPOV**

Edward dormía.

Me gustaba verle dormir.

-Buenos días... -susurró estirándose y aproveché para ponerme a horcajadas sobre su estomago. Él abrió los ojos mirándome con dulzura. Acarició mis costados con los dedos. Me incliné para besarle entrelazando mis dedos entre su pelo.

Noté que jugueteaba con el cierre de mi sujetador, hasta que lo soltó.

Le besé con todo mi ser mientras acariciaba mi espalda y apretaba mi pecho desnudo contra el suyo.

De repente noté las sábanas contra mi espalda, mientras Edward besaba mi cuello y me acariciaba lentamente justo debajo del pecho.

-¿Puedo tocarte? - susurró con la voz jadeante.

No contesté simplemente cogí su mano y la puse sobre uno de mis pechos.

Mil recuerdos pasaron por mi mente cuando la sensación de placer me inundó.

Edward no hizo más, me acarició y me besó pero no cruzó ninguna línea.

La despedía un par de horas después, fue lo más duró.

-Deja que me quedé - le supliqué mientras le abrazaba.

-Bella... no me hagas esto... solo es una semana...

Suspiré.

Edward no quería que me sintiera obligada a ayudarle a meter todas sus cosas en cajas, lo entendía, si fuera yo, tampoco querría, pero quería estar con él.

-Una semana... - susurré.

Luego me besó hasta que empezaron a anunciar que mi vuelo estaba embarcando.

Y me despedí de él, deseando que fuera viernes de nuevo.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Qué? _

_Esto os gusta más, ¿no? ;P_

_Gracias por leer..._

_Gracias a mi Beta Casey87carter ^_


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 26**

**BPOV**

-¿Así que... entonces...?

-No le des más vueltas, Alice.

-Pero... ¿estáis juntos o no?

-Supongo que debería decir que sí.

Alice dio un gritito junto a un saltito de los suyos.

-Oh, vamos, no me pongas caras. Es genial, habéis arreglado las cosas y ahora todo ira a la perfección, lo presiento.

-Aún estamos arreglando las cosas, Alice… no es tan sencillo.

Introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta del apartamento de Edward.

Las dos entramos lentamente.

Alice caminó hasta la ventana más cercana y levantó la persiana.

Es increíble, después de 4 meses aún sigue oliendo a él. Es tenue, y esta enmascarado con el olor "a cerrado" del ambiente, pero está ahí.

-Desde luego mi hermano tiene buen gusto a la hora de elegir pisos. Debería comprar una en lugar de alquilarlas.

Apoyándome en la puerta después de cerrarla recordé aquella noche hace 4 meses en la que me dejé llevar por la lujuria y el deseo gracias al alcohol.

***Seattle 4 meses antes***

-¿Quieres una copa?

-¿Intentas emborracharme? - le contesté mientras me quitaba el abrigo y estudiaba la decoración de la sala de estar en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Ya estás borracha… - dijo dejando su abrigo sobre una silla al lado de la puerta y después dejó el mío encima.

No pude evitar reírme mientras le seguía por la casa, entramos en la cocina, donde le observé mientras preparaba dos vasos con hielo. Después abrió un armario y cogió una botella y sirvió abundantemente líquido dorado en las copas.

Cuando me ofreció, di un sorbo instantáneamente. Era fuerte. No reconocí el sabor. _¿Whisky quizás?_ Edward bebe Whisky. Yo bebo cerveza o como mucho, como dice Emmett, cosas de _niñas_.

Le sonreí y volví a la sala. Él me seguía.

-Voy a prepararte la cama que tengo en el estudio, vuelvo en seguida.

Dejé la copa sobre la mesa y le seguí. Abrió un armario donde había unas cuantas sábanas y toallas.

-¿Edward?...

Él se volvió para mirarme y literalmente le ataqué.

Había ahogado a mi vocecita interior en alcohol y en lo único que pensaba era en saciar mi frustración.

Hacia meses que no había estado con un hombre en la cama, y sabiendo que Edward sería que capaz de satisfacerme mucho más, y mejor que cualquier otro, conseguí que la poca inseguridad que aun corría por mis venas se dejara llevar por el deseo.

Eso sin descontar que hace tiempo que mis sentimientos hacia él están aflorando de nuevo.

Y aunque Rose intenta sacarle de mi cabeza, Alice, hay veces que duda... ella hace tiempo me dijo que acabaríamos juntos, antes o después, que lo presentía. Y las cosas que Alice suele presentir, en rara ocasión son erróneas.

Edward vaciló, y después me levantó del suelo, yo le rodee la cintura con las piernas, mientras él caminaba a trompicones por su piso hasta que me dejó caer en una cama poniéndose sobre mí. La habitación olía a él.

Me estudiaba la cara.

-Bella, ¿estás segura?

-Estoy borracha.

Esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba, obviamente.

Dudaba.

No vacilé, tenia muy claro lo que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos en ese momento y empecé a desnudarme. Edward siguió los movimientos de mis manos, y no me impidió quitarle su camisa cuando me dispuse a hacerlo.

-Te deseo… - susurré en su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja con cuidado y sugerentemente – ahora…

Edward gruño mientras se echaba sobre mí besando y mordiendo mi cuello en esos sitios que él sabía que me volvían loca, esos que solo él ha conseguido encontrar.

Mordió también mis pechos y se deshizo de mi sujetador y mi falda rápidamente. Y después del resto de su ropa.

Las manos frenéticas de ambos se deslizaban entre nosotros, por todas partes, acariciando, agarrando, arañando...

Protesté cuando se separó de mí pero sonreí mientras observaba como se ponía un condón, antes de volver sobre mi cuerpo. Al menos él pensó en eso, porque mi embriaguez solo pensaba en lo que ocurría entre mis piernas.

Cuando le sentí dentro de mí, la voz de mi conciencia, que aún no estaba lo suficiente ebria me gritó una y otra vez _"Te arrepentirás"_, pero yo la hice callar cuando Edward agarrando e inclinando mis caderas, consiguió que mi cuerpo estallara en un orgasmo que ni siquiera pude anticipar.

_*Actualidad*_

El resto de esa noche no son más que recuerdos borrosos de sexo y el horrible dolor de cabeza posterior. Sumados con el enfado de despertarme en su cama, sin recordar nada... y a la vez sabiéndolo todo. El arrepentimiento... la confusión…

Aún está todo muy borroso, y lo que recuerdo, no tengo muy claro cuan distorsionado está por los efectos del alcohol.

Si recuerdo que en el taxi de camino a mi casa, pensé una y otra vez, que había hecho lo mismo que hacia él. Necesitaba descargarme, mi cuerpo necesitaba esa noche, y sabía que con él la conseguiría y lo hice, debía seguir adelante sin darle más vueltas… pero no podía.

Eso me hizo sentir ruin y horrible... pero a la vez, la parte de mi que odiaba a Edward, sonreía perversa, encantada consigo misma y diciéndome _"Le pagaste con su misma moneda, que se joda"._ Pero la parte de mí, que en ese momento estaba escondida, aún le quería.

Esa parte es la que predomina en mi mente en estos momentos, y no hace más que mirar con recelo a estos recuerdos.

-¿Bella? - Miré a Alice, de repente volviendo a la realidad- Estas muy sofocada, ¿te encuentras bien?

Asentí

-¿Cuando llegan los de la mudanza? - preguntó Alice, mirándome aun no muy convencida por mi respuesta

-Mañana por la mañana, se supone que hacia las 10, Emmett vendrá - dije quitándome el abrigo y dejándolo sobre una repisa de una especie de ventana que separaba el salón de la cocina. Alice hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y Edward?

-Su avión llega a las 6 de la tarde.

-¿Vas a ir tú a buscarle?

-Creo... creo que va a ir tu padre.

-¿Por qué no vas tú? Así tendréis un poco de tiempo a solas antes de la cena.

-¿Que cena?

-¿No te ha llamado mi madre aún? - como si tuvieran telepatía, mi móvil sonó en ese momento y era Esme. Había invitado a mis padres y a un par de amigos más a cenar a su casa, y aprovechando que Edward llegaba, también había invitado a Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice, y obviamente a mi.

Cuando dejamos la bolsa con cosas de Edward que me había traído yo desde Chicago, caminamos hasta mi coche, en silencio.

Conozco esos silencios de Alice. Hay algo que quiere preguntar, pero piensa que es algo que yo no quiero que me pregunte y no quiere que me enfade.

-¿Porqué no me lo preguntas y ya está?

Suspiró.

-¿Estabas recordando cuando estuviste en ese apartamento, verdad? - La miré alzando una ceja- Antes, cuando te he dicho que estabas sofocada.

Asentí, desviando la mirada.

-¿Aún te arrepientes de esa noche?

-No recuerdo muy bien esa noche, Alice.

-Pero te arrepientes.

-Sí... no lo sé...

-Pero esa noche te ha traído hasta aquí.

-Sí, y trajo consigo muchas otras cosas, Alice.

-¿Las pesadillas?

Dude antes de asentir.

[...]

Finalmente fue Emmett quien recogió a Edward del aeropuerto, porque mi padre se empeñó en pasar a recogerme a mí.

Y una cosa era decirle a mi madre que Edward y yo estábamos _arreglando_ las cosas, y otra muy distinta era decírselo a Charlie.

De hecho, la cara de mi madre cuando le dije que había estado en Chicago no una sino dos veces, no fue realmente de aprobación.

Pero mi madre siempre había parecido entender mis sentimientos hacia Edward, incluso mejor que yo, y a pesar de todos los males y problemas, ella mantenía la esperanza de que al menos solucionáramos las cosas lo suficiente como para ser amigos, o al menos llevarnos bien.

Solo me preguntó si estaba segura, y mi respuesta fue "No", a eso ella respondió con una sonrisa y una caricia de entendimiento en mi brazo.

Y después añadió.

_"De momento... no se lo digas a tu padre"_

La mañana siguiente la paseé organizando el apartamento de Edward con Emmett, él me había pedido que no lo hiciera, que su hermano se bastaba, pero al menos reorganicé las cajas por habitaciones, y le hice la cama. Emmett siguió mis indicaciones sin protestar y a parte pasar unas horas con él siempre era divertido.

Cuando Edward me llamó para decirme que a su padre se le había complicado la tarde, por los recados de su madre y preparar todo para la cena de bienvenida, que él ya estaba detestando, para ver si podida ir yo a por él, yo estaba llegando a mi casa y le informé sobre los planes de mi padre, y del consejo de mi madre.

-Nunca le gusté a tu padre.

-Eso no es cierto...

-Sí... créeme. En el instituto cuando estábamos juntos, me lo dejó claro en un par de ocasiones.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?

-Te acuerdas de la primera vez que te fui a recoger _oficialmente_, íbamos a una fiesta en casa de Jessica Stanley.

-Sí...

-Subiste a coger una chaqueta a tu cuarto y me dijo, y cito "Si le pones un dedo encima a mi hija, te corto los dedos Cullen"

No pude evitar echarme a reír, no solo porque Edward había imitado a la perfección el tono de mi padre cuando amenaza, además recordaba aquel día como cuando bajé de mi cuarto Edward estaba pálido y estuvo nervioso en el coche hasta que llegamos a casa de Jess.

-No tiene gracia.

-Bueno conservas todos los dedos todavía.

-Si, bueno pero estoy seguro de que la amenza sigue en pie – dijo entre risas-. Llamaré a Emmett, él se ofreció antes que mi padre de todas formas.

[...]

Cuando entramos en casa de los Cullen e hicimos la ronda de saludos pertinentes no pude evitar observar el intercambio entre mi padre y Edward.

Mi padre estrechó la mano que Edward le ofrecía con ganas, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Edward estaba tenso, mi padre no.

Mi padre dijo algo mientras daba un par de palmadas en el hombro de Edward con la otra mano, Edward sonrió, y respondió asintiendo.

Todo la tensión olvidada.

Edward y yo nos miramos nos sonreíamos, pero no nos saludamos formalmente, nadie se dio cuenta del intercambio... y esa había sido nuestra dinámica los dos últimos años, así que no resulto chocante ni raro que no nos saludáramos formalmente.

Menos para Alice y Rose, claro.

Cuando me giré en dirección contraria, hacia donde estaban ellas, las dos me miraban, casi con la misma cara.

Aunque sé que tras esa cara acusatoria el sentimiento es distinto. Alice estará pensando que por qué seguimos actuando así y Rose estará pensando que sigo cometiendo un error.

Edward no tardó mucho en desaparecer, y fui a buscarle. Salí al porche de atrás y no le vi, así que me asomé hacia el jardín, y no le vi, pero si vi el humo. Debajo del soportal que hacia la terraza.

Así que bajé y me acerqué lentamente. Cuando me vio sonrió apagando el cigarrillo.

-Lo dejaré... - dijo mientras extendía la mano hacia mi.

-¿En serio? - dije cogiendo su mano y dejando que tirara de mí hacia él.

-Lo intentaré- dijo rodeándome con los brazos,

Después rozó sus labios contra mi frente.

-Gracias...

-¿Bella? ¿Edward?

Se podía oír a Alice en la distancia, yo me asomé por debajo del soportal y la vi inclinada en la barandilla. Ella sonrió.

-Vamos a cenar ya, así que mas vale que entréis.

Después se marchó.

Cuando volví a girarme hacia él, aprovechó para besarme. Esta vez en los labios... y sin tapujos.

-No te sientes como en el instituto, ocultando cosas a tus padres - me dijo cuando caminábamos hacia las escaleras de la terraza.

-Mi madre lo sabe... y estoy segura de que tu madre también... mi madre, Alice, Rose... las probabilidades de que se lo hayan dicho son muy altas.

-Lo sabe...

-¿En serio? - Él asintió.

-Me atrevería a decir, que de nuestras familias el único que no lo sabe es tu padre. Emmett, lo tenia clarísimo esta tarde y mi padre lo sospecha... aunque no estoy seguro.

-Ocultándoselo a la ley... mmmm. ¿Entro yo primero?

-Realmente es lo que quieres hacer...

-No... Pero no quiero que mi padre estropee la velada. Se lo diré, pero lo haré yo, sola, cuando esté lista… si estas presente la tomará contigo.

-Ven a mi apartamento esta noche.

-No tienes ni los muebles colocados.

-Pues según mi hermano, has dejado el apartamento bastante decente.

-Hemos dejado, los dos… y solo he hecho la cama.

-Perfecto. – dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-Ven tú al mío... o podemos quedarnos aquí. Hace mucho que no entró a escondidas en esta casa.

-Si quieres correr riesgos, quédate con tus padres, y entraré por la ventana de tu cuarto, como solía hacer.

-No tientes tu suerte.

-¿Y bien?

Subida en el segundo escalón mientras él seguía a ras del suelo pasé los dedos por su pelo con delicadeza.

-Si te portas bien… ya veremos.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y desaparecí dentro.

_

* * *

_

_Gracias por leer..._

_Gracias a mi Beta Casey87carter ^_


	27. Capítulo 26

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**EPOV**

Bella dormía plácidamente boca abajo.

Su espalda resplandecía blanca bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Su pelo alborotado caía sobre la almohada, mucho más corto que en el instituto, pero aun así pasaba por debajo de sus hombros.

En su rostro se adivinaba una suave sonrisa, mientras respiraba lentamente.

Separé con delicadeza el pelo de su cara para verla mejor.

La belleza de Bella era totalmente natural.

Había estado con muchas mujeres que una vez se quitaban el maquillaje parecían literalmente otra persona. Bella no.

Ahora mismo no llevaba nada de maquillaje y era perfecta, no lo necesitaba.

Se movió en su sueño, su expresión se tornó preocupada, y su mano buscó ciegamente entre las sábanas hasta encontrar mi cuerpo.

Después se acurrucó junto a mí y la rodeé suavemente con el brazo, acercándola a mí.

-¿Edward? - susurró incorporándose sobre los codos.

-¿Mmhhmm?

-¿Por qué no duermes?

-Siento haberte despertado. No tengo sueño. Pero tú, descansa.

-¿Y qué hacías? - dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre mi pecho, rozando el suyo desnudo contra mi costado.

-Verte dormir.

-Que aburrido...

-No... No lo es, es fascinante - La estreché aun mas fuerte contra mi cuerpo, acariciando levemente su costado y el contorno de su pecho. Bella se estremeció, girando la cabeza y besando mi pecho.

-Mmmm... No me hagas cosquillas.

Sonreí tras la provocación, mientras Bella entrelazaba una de sus piernas entre las mías.

-¿Que le has dicho a mi hermana?

-Que estamos juntos...

-¿Y a Rose?

-Que quiero intentarlo.

-¿Y que dijo? - Bella resopló

-Nada agradable.

Sonreí.

-Nunca le caeré bien.

-No... Pero, podrás ganarte su respeto. Rose es dura solo por fuera.

-No creo que le guste que me digas sus secretos.

-No es un secreto. ¿No has visto lo fácil que le resulta a tu hermano desarmarla con una mirada, o un comentario, o un simple gesto?

-Tan rápido como consigue mosquearla.

Los dos nos echamos a reír. Aproveché la distracción para ponerme sobre ella, y besarla, mientras apretaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo con deliberación.

-¿Otra vez...? - susurró ella entre besos.

-Si... - contesté mientras me deslizaba por la cama besando y acariciando todo su cuerpo.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que lo hicimos? - Besé su ombligo una vez más antes de incorporarme y colocarme sobre ella sosteniendo mi peso sobre mis codos.

-Si, claro que me acuerdo.

-Tenia miedo de que mi cuerpo no te gustase - se ruborizó.

-No había, ni hay nada, en este cuerpo que no me guste, Bella - intente besarla, pero ello giró y miró por la ventana. Lágrimas. Eso es lo que pude ver cuando la luz de la luna se reflejó en ellas. - Hey, ¿por qué lloras? - pregunté mientras le giraba la cara con delicadeza con la mano para que me mirara.

-Tengo miedo... - fui a contestar pero tapó mis labios con sus dedos- tengo miedo de que esto no sea como esperas.

-No espero que sea de ninguna forma, solo tú y yo...

En algún punto de mi vacío apartamento el móvil de Bella empezó a sonar, interrumpiéndome, y mas rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado, Bella saló de mi cuarto en su busca.

Miré el reloj. Era casi la 1.

El móvil de Bella seguía sonando mientras la música se acercaba.

-Es mi padre...

Susurró como si realmente su padre pudiese oírle.

-Es tarde - contesté yo.

-A lo mejor ha pasado algo. - descolgó - ¿Si?

La expresión de Bella cambio de una de cautela a otra de enfado en segundos.

-Ya... Papá... No... Pero... Papá... - Bella suspiró, después me miró y me mostró una media sonrisa - Ya, entiendo. Pues... si, papá. - Bella se separó el teléfono del oído y lo miró con espanto, y después se lo acercó de nuevo a la oreja como con cuidado - Charlie, no me grites.

Siempre me fascinó que Bella llamara a su padre por su nombre de pila cuando discutían, era su forma de decirle que estaba tanteando terreno peligroso.

-¿Qué pasa? - susurré.

Bella levantó la mano indicándome que callara.

-¿No crees que ya soy mayorcita para no estar en mi casa un viernes a la 1 de la mañana, Charlie? - podía oír la voz que gritaba al otro lado del auricular desde donde estaba sentado, sonaba enfadado - ¡Charlie! - más silencio - Creo que deberías hacerle caso a mamá... Pues claro que puedo oírla... ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste a esa pregunta? - Bella puso los ojos en blanco - Creo que voy a colgar... - me miró de nuevo y hizo una mueca de desesperación muy graciosa - Si, Charlie, no estoy sola... No es asunto tuyo. Charlie... voy a colgar... No. ¿Qué? Por favor, no me lo puedo creer... adiós Papá.

Colgó.

El móvil sonó de nuevo.

Bella lo desconectó.

-¿Esta enfadado?

-Creo que lo sabe - dijo señalando entre nosotros - al menos... lo sospecha. Y no sé si _enfadado _es la definición exacta.

Bella caminó hacia mí. Y yo observé su cuerpo desnudo mientras volvía a acurrucarse a mi lado. Besé su hombro.

-Hablaré con él.

-No.

-Sí. Díselo tu sola, como querías, pero después hablaré con él. Le comunicaré mis intenciones.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Ni que estuviéramos en el siglo XVIII.

-Estoy seguro de que le caeré un poquito mejor si hago eso.

La agarré por la cintura y la tumbé sobre mí.

-¿Que hay sobre lo de ir despacio?

-No dijiste eso cuando llegamos al apartamento. - Bella se sentó sobre mi dejándome acariciar sus costados - Antes no solías estar tan cómoda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sin ropa... siempre estabas tensa y te tapabas.

Bella miró su cuerpo desnudo y sonrió. Y después dejó de hacerlo.

-Bueno... haces que sea fácil. - dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre mis abdominales.

-¿Y antes no?

-Antes... ¿te refieres en el instituto? - Asentí - Estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en si te gustaría o no, si lo haría bien... le daba demasiadas vueltas a todo.

-Me gustabas entonces, y ahora... más, tu cuerpo era y es increíble - dije mientras me sentaba, haciendo que Bella quedara sobre mi regazo, su piernas rodeando mi cintura. Un ligero movimiento de cadera y estaría dentro de ella. Pero esperaría. Dejaría que ella decidiera.

Retirando el pelo de sus hombros le besé en el cuello.

-¿Quieres que me deje el pelo largo? Porqué estaba pensando en cortármelo un poco, pero sé que te gusta largo y...

-Así esta bien, pero si necesitas cortártelo... estará bien.

Bella gimió levemente, cuando mis besos llegaron a la parte superior de uno de sus pechos. Echó sus caderas hacia delante, rozando su sexo con mi erección.

-Edward... - nos miramos. Su mirada intensa me perforaba, suplicante.

Apoyándose en mis hombros, centímetro a centímetro me introdujo en su interior.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento esta noche, todo fue frenesí y lujuria. Ahora nos movimos lentamente, dejándonos llevar por las sensaciones.

Lo único que se oía en la habitación eran nuestras respiraciones.

Bella, llegó al orgasmo primero, y entonces la tumbé, acelerando el ritmo hasta que encontré mi propio clímax.

**BPOV**

Había echado de menos estos pocos días el despertar enredada entre las sábanas y Edward. Su presencia llenaba todos mis sentidos.

Cuando abrí los ojos, deslumbrada por la luz del sol que entraba por la cortina mal cerrada pude ver que él aún dormía.

Me levanté lentamente sin despertarle y cogí mis braguitas y su camisa del suelo, y me dispuse a hacer el desayuno.

Me había ocupado de que hubiese comida de todo tipo en su nevera y armarios, aunque sabía que en cuanto le dejará solo y acabaría con ella y terminaría bajando al centro comercial que había a 10 minutos de distancia, lleno de restaurantes de comida rápida. Motivo por el que había alquilado este apartamento en primer lugar.

Pero hoy, desayunaríamos un bizcocho recién hecho.

Cuando lo metí en el horno y preparé su alarma para que me avisará en unos 30 minutos para ver como iba, volví a la habitación tumbándome a su lado, recreándome en las agujetas que sentí entre mis muslos, mi interior y en la espalda cuando me acurruqué a su lado.

Edward protestó entre sueños cuando mi pelo le hizo cosquillas en el pecho, pero enseguida volvió a relajarse. Y yo me relajé con él.

[...]

-¿Qué está pitando? - Edward se incorporó sobresaltado, despertándome bruscamente.

-¡Joder!

Salí corriendo de la habitación casi tropezándome en el intento.

Edward preguntó de nuevo que ocurría mientras yo corría por la casa.

Cuando llegué a la cocina apagué la alarma y comprobé que el bizcocho no se hubiese quemado.

Estaba perfecto.

Edward entró en la cocina justo en el momento en el que lo dejé sobre la encimera.

-Buenos días - murmuró rodeándome con los brazos, apoyando su pecho contra mi espalda, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-Hola... - suspiré, recreándome en el momento, después de todo era la primera vez que hacíamos algo así, al menos como... pareja.

-Huele delicioso.

-Casi se quema... - reí - podremos comerlo en unos 15 minutos, se tiene que enfriar un poco.

-Mmmhmmm - Edward estaba besando mi cuerpo mientras levantaba la camisa que me había puesto y acariciaba mis muslos y metiendo la mano en mis braguitas.

-Eres insaciable... en la cocina no... - dije con dificultad mientras hundía mi cuerpo contra el suyo sintiendo su excitación.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es donde se come...

-Pues creo que es muy apropiado - Edward me giró mientras se dejaba caer en sus rodillas levantando la camisa lo necesario para besarme justo entre las piernas sobre la ropa interior.

-Tengo que ducharme...

-Y yo. - dijo mirándome con picardía desde el suelo.

Después se levantó.

-Necesitaré ropa.

-Esto te queda perfecto...

-Edward... - protesté entre risas.

-Está bien, vamos a la ducha, y después desayunamos y luego vamos a tu casa a por lo que necesites para el resto del fin de semana y después... volvemos aquí.

-Edward... tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Tú padre?

Asentí, todo la picardía y el juego desaparecieron en un instante.

-Bien, deja que me duche, y me vista y luego te llevo a por tus cosas. Y si quieres vamos a casa de tus padres después.

Tapé con dulzura sus labios con los dedos de la mano izquierda mientras ponía mi mano derecha en su mejilla.

-Sé que quieres hacerlo, pero no creo que sea buena idea que mi padre te vea después de que yo hable con él.

-No quiero que piense que...

-No pensará nada Edward.

-Bueno, claro, ya piensa que soy lo peor de lo peor.

-Edward, tú, entiendes que mi padre, en fin, esté resentido contigo, ¿no?

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Claro que lo entiendo... Bella, yo soy el primero que piensa que lo que hice no estuvo bien.

-Déjame hacer esto a mi manera, conozco a mi padre, se como... manejarle. Además nunca le caíste del todo bien, ¿sabes? Al menos no desde que supo que entrabas a escondidas en mi cuarto por las noches.

-Bueno esperaré en el coche...

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué salga con su pistola y te pegué un tiro? Es mejor qué esperes... en serio.

Edward se separó de mí y me dio la espalada, suspiró y aceptó mi propuesta un poco de mala gana. Después extendió su mano hacia mí, invitándome a ir a la ducha con él.

* * *

_Bueno... espero que con esto os quedéis estéis más contentas ;P _

_Gracias casey87carter por revisar, eres una Beta genial..., y deberíais tods darle las gracias... porque muchas veces mis alocadas ideas son organizadas por ella, y siento el sofocón peque (bueno en realidad no xD)_


	28. Capítulo 27

_Gracias Casey87carter por ser una beta tan... "besucona" ;P _

_Cada vez espero más alcanzar vuestras expectativas con estos... no podéis ni imaginar cuanto, os lo aseguro._

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic. Las mentes trastornadas y retorcidas, son todo fruto de mi imaginación...

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**BPOV**

-¡Bella!

-Hola, Mamá.

Mi madre abrió la puerta del todo para dejarme entrar. Después me abrazó.

Las dos miramos hacia el coche cuando Edward arrancó y lentamente se marchó.

Miré a mi madre, ella seguía mirando al coche, hasta que esté desapareció de su campo visual.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-¿Dónde está?

-En el garaje... va a ir a pescar.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan tarde? - miré el reloj, eran las 10, mi padre solía irse a las 6 de la mañana cuando iba a pescar.

-Sí, no sé... lo _acaba_ de decidir.

Dejé a mi madre en la cocina y entré en el garaje.

-¿De quién era ese coche?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Él sabía perfectamente de quién era el coche.

-Buenos días Papá. ¿Te apetece compañía? - dije mientras descolgaba mi antigua caña de pescar de la pared.

Mi padre me miró de reojo.

-Llevó dos cañas en la bolsa, si quieres usar esa la revisaré para la próxima vez. - arqueé una ceja mientras la dejaba en su sitió. _¿La próxima vez?_ Si, claro, papá...

-Vale.

-Te espero arriba, con mamá, ¿vale?

-Claro.

[...]

Había olvidado lo aburrido que era esto. Mi padre miraba el agua en silencio.

-¡Deja de moverte! -susurró- Ya me había olvidado de la poca paciencia que tienes...

-Es que no pican.

-Es que _no _dejas de moverte.

Resoplé.

-Bueno... - susurré.

-Shhh.

-Papá, mira he venido contigo para hablar.

Mi padre me miró.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Pues, ya sabes sobre qué.

-No me gusta.

-Papá, mira esta vez...

-¿Está vez es distinto? ¿Ha cambiado? ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho?

-No me lo ha dicho, lo veo con mis pro...

-Bella, ese chico... por su culpa casi te perdemos, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras...

-¡Papá! - suspiré - mira, papá, yo... estamos... me está ayudando con lo de las pastillas... - murmuré. - Casi no tengo pesadillas ya. - Mi padre me miró. Su rostro era imposible de leer- Quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Para qué? - espetó bruscamente.

-Para qué veas que está vez... que ha cambiado, papá. - Me aclaré la garganta que se me había quedado seca de repente.

-Ya... la gente no cambia de repente. - murmuró.

-No es de repente... - Mi padre me miró alzando una ceja en forma de pregunta, un hábito que yo había heredado de él. Aunque estoy segura que él conseguía que pareciese mucho más amenazador que yo. - ¿Le escucharás al menos?

-Ya veré... - refunfuñó volviéndose de nuevo hacía el agua.

[...]

-¿Estás seguro?

-Quería hacer esto solo...

-¿Y si lo dejamos?

-¿También estará tu madre?

-Bueno ha sido idea suya... pero no tenemos que ir, puedo llamar y...

-¿Os quedaréis en la cocina o algo?

-Mejor que este yo delante.

-Bella... - Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo desesperado.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Pues... que no me dejarás hablar.

-Por favor... - murmuré mirando por la ventanilla.

-¿Apuestas algo?

-No.

Edward paró el coche por segunda vez hoy delante de casa de mis padres.

Salimos del coche y caminamos lentamente por el camino rodeado de plantas. La obsesión de mi madre con la jardinería había aumentado desde que yo me marché de casa.

Mi madre abrió la puerta en el mismo instante que mis nudillos la golpearon suavemente.

Sonreía ampliamente y también de forma exagerada. Conocía esa sonrisa. Era la sonrisa que ella ponía cuando mi padre estaba de mal humor y había invitados en casa.

_Perfecto_.

-Esto no va a salir bien -susurré sujetando la manga de Edward antes de entrar.

-No exageres, cielo - susurró mi madre también.

-Entonces, ¿por qué susurras?

-¡Charlie, los chicos están aquí!

**EPOV**

Podía oír el ajetreó de las tazas en la cocina. Cuanto tardarían en aparecer Reneé y Bella con el café era algo imprevisible... y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a necesitar para hacer esto.

Me aclaré la garganta y observé la expresión de Charlie.

Nada.

Un libro cerrado, imposible de leer.

-Charlie..., Señor... yo...

-Ahorrémonos las galanterías, Edward. Si le haces daño, le mientes... si desapareces... te encontraré y te mataré. Aunque me cueste la placa.

Tragué saliva sonoramente. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que me ensordecía su acelerado palpitar retumbando en mis oídos.

-No voy a desaparecer -contesté con toda la convicción que pude.

Charlie seguía impasible, sin moverse. Mis ojos vagaron por su figura, preguntándome donde tenía la pistola. Sabía que él no solía llevarla en casa, pero estaba... demasiado... tranquilo.

-Mi hija... -continuó-, parece estar muy segura de tus promesas, de que has cambiado.

-He cambiado Se... -levantó la mano indicándome que me callara.

-No negaré que he notado cierta... _mejoría, _pero no te voy a permitir que juegues con ella, ¿lo has entendido? -Asentí- Habla.

Me aclaré de nuevo la garganta.

-Mi hermana me puso al día de todo lo que pasó Bella cuando... me marché después de la boda de mi hermano. Señor, he estado con ella las últimas semanas, y soy consciente del daño causado, y no tengo intención alguna hacerle más daño.

-Más te vale - refunfuñó entre dientes.

-Entiendo que no confié en mi, Señor. No merezco su confianza. Pero haré lo que pueda para ganármela de nuevo.

-Nunca la tuviste, hijo. Ningún chico la tuvo, ni la tiene... ni siquiera Jacob.

Desvié la mirada al oír ese nombre, quizás Charlie no confiaba en Jacob tampoco, pero él tenía ventaja sobre mi frente a él seguro.

-Entiendo.

-Pero tú estás en el principio de la lista... no lo olvides.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Mirándonos.

El semblante del hombre que tenía frente a mi seguía siendo imposible de leer.

-¿Es cierto que le estas ayudando con las pastillas?

-Sí, ya apenas las toma.

-¿Cómo?

-Estando con ella cuando las necesita, para que no las tome.

-¿Y las pesadillas?

-No han cesado.

-Ella dice que _casi _no tiene.

-Han disminuido, pero las tiene, intentamos hablar de ellas. Aunque no suele ser fácil... no le gusta hablar de ellas.

-¿Sigues siendo tú el centro de esas pesadillas?

-No siempre. Pero en su mayoría... sí.

-No entiendo a mi hija -dijo levantándose bruscamente y caminando hacia la ventana.

En efecto la pistola colgaba del cinturón bajo su camisa.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero tanto ella, como mi mujer parecen ver en ti, algo que yo aún no comprendo, Edward. Intentaré confiar en mi hija, y en sus decisiones, pero no lo olvides... te mataré si es necesario.

Bella y Reneé entraron en ese momento en el salón, dejando café y pastas sobre la mesa.

Bella se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero ella notó la tensión.

Miró hacia su padre, que aún miraba a la calle por la ventana, entrecerrando los ojos enfadada.

_

* * *

_

Bueno... *suspiro*

_Espero que os guste..._


	29. Capítulo 28

_Gracias Casey87carter por ser una lectora-beta tan genial!_

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic. Las mentes trastornadas y retorcidas, son todo fruto de mi imaginación...

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**2 meses después**

**BPOV**

_Abrí la puerta, y la luz cegadora de la habitación me hizo entornar los ojos._

_Todo el alboroto que había en la sala paró de golpe, y cientos de caras se giraron a mirarme._

_Había algo raro en ellas... eran deformes._

_Entonces alguien me señaló y se empezó a reír._

_La risa retumbó en la habitación._

_De repente todos me señalaban y se reían._

_El estruendo era ensordecedor y aterrador._

_Me volví para salir._

_Pero no había puerta._

_Había desaparecido._

_"¡NO! No... No no no no..."_

_Busqué desesperada, a tientas, por la pared._

_Les miraba sobre el hombro y se acercaban a mí._

_Las personas cada vez se reían más fuerte y me estaban arrinconando._

-¿Bella?...

_Tengo que salir de aquí._

_Alguien gritaba._

_Pedía ayuda._

_Era yo._

Agarré con fuerza la camiseta de Edward mientras me abrazaba y mecía con suavidad.

-Shhhhh, ya esta cariño. Ya ha pasado.

**EPOV**

Bella estaba temblando. Y cada vez se aferraba a mí con más fuerza.

Era la quinta pesadilla después de semanas sin tener ninguna. Todo iba tan bien, no conseguía entender que estaba provocándolas de nuevo.

-Ya está Bella, vamos intenta relajarte, estas temblando.

-Vienen a por mí -susurró entre sollozos.

Suspiré.

-No cielo, nadie viene a por ti. Era una pesadilla.

-Parecía real... - gimió mirando de reojo hacia la puerta.

-Lo sé, pero... - conseguí que me soltará y la obligué a mirarme, mientras sostenía su cara entre mis manos- pero solo era una pesadilla y ya terminó. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Asintió levemente.

[...]

**3 semanas después**

Mi padre me miraba intensamente.

-Así que 3 semanas.

-Sí.

-Y dices que ya hace tiempo que dejó de tomar las pastillas por completo.

Asentí.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Un mes más o menos.

-¿Más o Menos? -contestó remarcando ambas palabras.

-Unas 3 semanas, papá, no sé el día exacto, Bella dijo _un mes más o menos._

-¿Te cuesta mucho despertarla?

-No mucho, aunque hay días que me cuesta más.

-¿Habla de ellas?

-Dice que la gente tiene las caras raras, y que le hacen burla o la persiguen.

-¿Apareces tú?

-No lo ha mencionado.

-¿Se lo has preguntado?

-No. Si aparezco, me lo suele decir...

-¿Esta en tu casa o te quedas tú en la suya?

-Papá... ¿qué tiene que ver donde durmamos...?

-Contesta a la pregunta.

-Papá, ahí días que dormimos en su casa y días en la mía, y no dormimos juntos todos los días.

-¿Las pesadillas ocurren independientemente de donde durmáis?

-Sí, aunque, normalmente ocurren en su casa... quizás porque pasamos más tiempo allí...

**BPOV**

El vuelo de Jake aterrizó y le esperé, nerviosa pensando como se lo iba a tomar.

Llevábamos sin hablarnos meses, desde que le dije que Edward y yo estábamos juntos... oficialmente.

Billy le dijo a Charlie que venía y mi padre lo dejó caer. Billy no puso ninguna resistencia a que yo recogiera a Jake, incluso agradeció que le ahorrará el viaje de tres horas de Forks a Seattle.

Como siempre ver a Jake, era tarea fácil.

Esta vez, él no tardó en verme, buscaba la silla de su padre, y me había puesto en un sitio bien visible, y no apartada como las demás veces.

Sonreí cuando empezó a caminar hacia mí.

Él no.

-¿Sabe _él_ que estas aquí? - dijo parándose a una distancia prudencial. Dejé de sonreírle.

-Hola, Jacob, yo también te eché de menos...

-¿Lo sabe?

-No.

Sonrió entonces y empezó a caminar hacia el parking.

Le seguí en silencio... durante unos pocos pasos.

-Pensé que, si no estas muy cansado, podíamos ir a comer algo, y después te llevaré a la reserva.

-La verdad es que... preferiría que me llevaras a la estación de autobuses- dijo parándose de golpe, causando que me empotrará contra su espalda.

-Ouch... - resoplé.

-¿Dónde coño has aparcado?

-Allí - dije señalando el coche. Caminé hacia él. No me di cuenta de que Jake no me seguía hasta que llegué al coche. - ¿Qué pasa?

-No pienso subirme en _su _coche.

-Es solo un coche.

-¿Donde está el tuyo?

-Este es el _mío..._ ahora.

-Ni de coña... ¿que le ha pasado a tu camioneta?

-Esta en las últimas, Edward tiene un coche de empresa, así que yo uso este ahora.

-¿Así de oficial es?

Nos mirábamos en silencio, los dos analizándonos con la mirada... _así que ¿así van a ser las cosas?_

-Sí.

Se acercó lentamente. Desafiante.

-No pienso recoger los pedazos esta vez, Bella.

-No te preocupes, no habrá pedazos que recoger.

-Ya... claro...

[...]

**EPOV**

Sentí frío. Abrí los ojos.

Me senté en la cama y miré el lado de Bella.

_Vacío._

_-_¿Bella?

Del pasillo venía la luz procedente del salón me levanté y me detuve al llegar a la puerta del salón.

La televisión estaba encendida pero sin volumen. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida y el móvil entre las manos.

En ese momento el aparato vibró y Bella desvió la mirada a la pequeña pantalla, leyó el mensaje y suspiró antes de dejarlo caer en su regazo. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y puso la cara sobre las manos, tapándola con ellas, frotándose los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Bella se sobresaltó y me miró sorprendida.

-¿Te he despertado? Lo siento.

-No, tranquila... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí...- susurró. No pude evitar ver como intentaba ocultar el móvil.

-¿Quién era?

Nos miramos en silencio durante una eternidad. Bella desvió la mirada primero.

-Jake... -susurró de nuevo.

No pude evitar sentirme molesto al escuchar su nombre.

-¿_Qué_ quiere? -dije fríamente.

-Nada... no te enfades.

-Bella deben ser las 3 o así, y estas aquí mandándote mensajitos con Jake, ¿y pretendes que no me mosqueé?

-Sólo han sido 2 _mensajes, _y no te preocupes... por Jake.

-¿Le has visto?

-¿Qué más da? No tienes que preocuparte ya.

Bella me miró, estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Nada.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se levantaba, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Tomé aire e intenté calmarme.

-Lo siento... ¿vale? Es que... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí...

-¿Quieres hablarlo?

-¿Contigo? ¿Sobre Jake? Mejor que no... - dijo riéndose un poco.

-Vamos...

Suspiró.

-No le dije que estamos juntos, bueno sí se lo dije, pero él no pensó que era algo... _serio_. Y ahora está aquí, ha venido a ver a su padre. Y bueno... me ha dicho que no aprueba lo nuestro, y cuando le he dicho que tendrá que asumir que estás en mi vida, bueno digamos que me ha dicho que no tiene nada que asumir. Le dije que no quiero perderle como amigo... y... -me tendió el móvil.

Lo cogí y leí el mensaje.

-_"¿Él o yo?" -_Bella asintió- Será capullo- susurré.

-No pienso contestarle... además, ya sabe la respuesta. Y no pienso dársela.

[...]

**BPOV**

Le conté a mi madre, a grandes rasgos, lo que había pasado con Jake, y mi madre siendo como es, lo primero que hizo esa tarde cuando Billy y Jake aparecieron en su puerta, con la excusa de preparar café, fue escaparse a la cocina y llamarme.

Así había acabado aparcada en la esquina de la calle vigilando la casa de mis padres, hasta que me decidí.

Era la casa de mis padres ¿no? Podía aparecer por allí sin ningún motivo aparente, tal y como había dicho mi madre antes de colgarme.

Aparqué en la entrada del garaje detrás del coche de mi padre y me dispuse a ir hacia la entrada.

Jake salió en ese momento y se detuvo en la entrada mientras yo salía del coche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, su tono era claramente de indignación.

-He venido a ver a mis padres.

Contesté con tranquilidad y con tono de sorpresa como si no supiera que él estaba ya allí.

-Que mal mientes, Bella...

Susurró cuando ya estaba casi a su altura.

-Creo que me debes una disculpa.

-¿Yo? ¿Por?

-Por el mensaje Jake, ¿en serio? ¿Así es como querías terminar conmigo?

-No hay nada que terminar sino hay nada, Bella.

-Creía que éramos amigos.

-Los amigos suelen escucharse.

-Si, mutuamente.

-Bella, no voy a quedarme a ver como ese tío te destroza una vez más.

-Ese tío, tiene un nombre, y ha cambiado.

-Bella, la gente no cambia de un día para otro.

-¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que...?

-Bella, déjalo...

-Dímelo a la cara, Jake.

-¿Qué?

Estaba a punto de llorar, pero si realmente esto iba a acabarse así, no le iba a dejar hacerlo de una forma tan cobarde.

-¡Ya sabes qué!

-No, no lo sé.

Saqué el móvil del bolso y busqué el mensaje y se lo mostré.

-¿En serio? -le pregunté.

-Si.

-Pues dilo.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Dímelo a la cara, Jake, no seas cobarde.

Silencio. Nos miramos, mi mirada era desafiante, y las lágrimas mojaban ya mis mejillas. La mirada de Jake era indescifrable.

-No pienso ser testigo una vez más Bella. No puedo ser tu amigo sí estas con él -tomó aire.

-No eres justo.

-¿Y tú?

-Eres un cobarde, Jake.

Me dí la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia él coche.

-Tendrás que elegir -me dijo mientras habría la puerta de mi coche.

Mi corazón se rompió en ese momento. Pude notarlo.

-Alguien recogerá pedazos, Jake, y no vas a ser tú.


	30. Capítulo 29

_Gracias Casey87carter por ser una lectora-beta tan genial!_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic. Las mentes trastornadas y retorcidas, son todo fruto de mi imaginación..._

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**EPOV**

—¿Qué haces?

—Cocinar...—contestó Bella agachándose a mirar lo que había en el horno.

—Eso ya lo veo...—mi cocina parecía un campo de batalla, había trastos que ignoraba poseer por todas partes y comida por todos lados—¿viene gente a cenar?

—No...

—Entonces...¿para quién es todo esto?

—Para nosotros...

—Bella... aquí hay comida para... 20 personas por lo menos.

—¿Y?—dijo cortantemente dejando la bandeja del horno sobre la encimera y dándole la vuelta a un pedazo de carne asada con unas pinzas.

—Huele bien...—susurré.

—Gracias. ¿Por qué no vas a la despensa y elijes un buen vino?

Bella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras me dirigía al pequeño armario que había en el pasillo que usaba de despensa y... bodega.

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo. Un mensaje... de mi hermana.

_"¿Está Bella bien? No contesta a mis llamadas ni mensajes..."_

Descolgué y llamé a mi hermana.

—_¡Edward!_

—Hola... ¿Alice, qué pasa?

—_Bueno... Bella estuvo en casa de sus padres... mmm..._

—¿Es por Black?

—_Oh..._

—Si, sé qué esté en la ciudad, Alice.

—_Al parecer han discutido esta tarde en casa de sus padres; Reneé estaba preocupada. Bella se marchó muy disgustada._

—Acabo de llegar a casa y...—cogí la botella y me giré cerrando la puerta del armario para encontrarme con Bella mirándome con cara de preocupación—Alice tengo que colgar.

_—Edward, no, espera..._

Colgué.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada—susurró.

La miré con desconfianza, alzando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

—Bella... ¿por qué no coges el teléfono a Alice?

—Oh... lo tendré en el bolso sin sonido... no me he dado cuenta.

Bella caminó por el pasillo en silencio, y cogió el teléfono de su bolso y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Decidí ir al grano.

—¿Has hablado con Jacob?—Bella no levantó la mirada del suelo, pero asintió—. Bella, cariño...—la estreché entre mis brazos y ella me abrazó con fuerza.

—No quiero volver a verle nunca más...—susurró.

—Bueno... seguro que...

—No digas nada Edward, no seas tú quien me diga que lo arreglaremos, por favor.

—Está bien, solo quería...

—Ya lo sé... —Bella se separó de mi y se puso de puntillas para besar mi barbilla—. Vamos a cenar, ¿vale?

Le sonreí y besé sus labios, antes de dejarla llevarme a la cocina.

[...]

**BPOV**

Abrí los ojos consciente de lo agitada que estaba...

Edward no estaba en la cama, abracé su almohada e inhale profundamente antes de levantarme de la cama, recogiendo su camiseta del suelo y poniéndomela por el pasillo, para cubrir la desnudez de mi cuerpo.

—¿Se lo han ofrecido a alguien más?—le oí susurrar antes de entrar en el salón, me quedé en la protección de la oscuridad del pasillo, Edward me daba la espalada mientras miraba a través del ventanal hacia la calle y podía ver el tenue reflejo de su torso desnudo en el cristal— Entiendo... es un halago, pero no es un buen momento—Edward se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y se lo apretó con los dedos—. Ya pero... Si, claro, que si, pero... ¿qué cual es el problema? Ya te lo he dicho Zac, no es un buen momento...—Edward hizo un chasquido con la lengua— ¿De cuánto más estamos hablando?—Pude ver como sus ojos se abrían como platos en el reflejo— ¿Estás de coña, no?... joder... ¿Podría... llevar a alguien conmigo?—Volvió a ponerse serio— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Me sentí mal por espiar una conversación así, estaba claro que era algo del trabajo y que Edward estaba interponiéndome con una mejora en su puesto.

—¿Edward?—susurré.

Él se giró y me sonrió, levantando la mano para indicarme que esperará un momento.

—Ya, bueno... ¿y con quién tendría que hablar para consultarlo?... ¿Melissa Clarke? Vale—Edward volvió a escuchar a la otra persona—Ya... ¿Y no hay nadie aquí en Seattle que lleve estos temas?... pues porque me gustaría hablarlo en persona, Zac—volvió a escuchar— ¿Cuanto me ofrecen de margen para pensarlo?... El viernes, está bien. No, no son pegas Zac, pero ahora no puedo tomar esa decisión... son las 5 de la mañana aquí y es algo que no puedo decidir... solo—me sonrió—. No te preocupes, gracias por pensar en mí y proponerme. Hasta luego.

Colgó y se quedó mirando el móvil en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me han ofrecido un puesto mejor.

—¡Eso es genial!—dije acercándome y abrazándole.

—No sería en la oficina de Seattle...—susurró besando mi pelo.

—¿Dónde?—pregunté separándome de él lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Edward dudó.

—No lo aceptaré, te prometí que no me iba a marchar.

—¿Y no puedo ir contigo?

—No es temporal, no al menos a corto plazo, y bueno digamos que a no ser que sean familias, la empresa no suele ayudar en el traslado de... parejas.

—¿Quién es Melissa Clarke?

Edward me sonrió.

—¿Cuanto has estado escuchando?

—Un poco...—dije alzando un ceja indicándole que esperaba una respuesta.

—Es la jefa de personal en... Nueva York.

—¿Quieren que vayas a Nueva York?—Asintió—Edward si es un puesto mejor...—sentí un agujero en el estomago pero no podía permitirle que me antepusiese a su carrera—si es bueno para ti, para tu carrera, debes aceptarlo... no te quedes en Seattle por mí.

Edward colocó dos dedos con delicadeza sobre mis labios.

—Te prometí que no me iba a ir... que esta vez no iba a desaparecer, Bella, no voy a romper la promesa que hice.

—Pero Edward...—me besó con delicadeza para callarme y yo me dejé llevar por sus labios, fundiéndome con ellos.

—¿Si...?—se aclaró la garganta mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la mía y me miraba intensamente—¿Si me lo permiten... vendrías conmigo?

—¿A Nueva York?—Asintió.

Por mi mente pasaron mil pensamiento... mis padres viven aquí, mis amigos, toda mi vida gira en torno a Seattle. Y mi trabajo... mi editorial es una editorial local, y una cosa es trabajar desde casa aquí y otra desde la otra punta del país, no creo que me lo aceptaran.

—Bueno... no... Olvídalo, no puedo pedirte algo así... No aceptaré—Se separó de mí y me dio la espalda mientras se pasaba la mano nerviosamente por el pelo.

—¡Edward, mírame!—me miró, estaba preocupado—¿Es para el mismo puesto que tienes ahora?—Negó—¿Es un puesto mejor?—asintió—¿Qué tipo de puesto?

—Director de cuentas... no llevaría solo unos cuantos clientes, llevaría las cuentas de varias personas más, a parte de la mías... es el puesto de mí superior directo aquí en Seattle... ¿Te acuerdas de John?

—¿Tu jefe?

—Es su puesto, pero allí.

—Pero John es socio de... ¿Quieren hacerte socio?

—No, la oficina de Nueva York es mucho más grande. Es el puesto de Zac, se jubila y bueno, cuando trabajé con él, al parecer le gustó mi trabajo. Incluso ya ha hablado con John y todo. John me dijo que Zac me llamaría, pero nunca pensé que sería para esto.

—¿Que tienes que hablar con la tal Melissa?

—Sobre mi situación—dijo señalando entre nosotros—, en traslados así la empresa suele ayudar a hacerlos cuando hay que mover a una familia, pero... no a parejas.

—Pero eso es comprensible, Edward, y si esas parejas no terminan formando una familia...—Edward se acercó a mí y sujetó mi cara con las dos manos sobre mis mejillas.

—¿Qué quieres qué haga?

—Hablar con ella, claro...

—¿Vendrías entonces?

—¿A Nueva York?—Volví a preguntar y él volvió a asentir.

Suspiré.

—Si.

* * *

_Si... ya sé que ha sido corto... y que encima llevaba mucho sin actualizar, pero bueno a este fic le queda poco para terminar y tengo que irlo centrando en su cierre. No sé cuantos capítulos serán, pero no creo que muchos._

* * *

_Estoy participando en _**_The Paramore Fanfic Twilight Contest _**_(__http : / / www . fanfiction . net/u/2746802/The_Paramore_tiwilight_c0ntest [sin espacios]__) __con un OS que publique hace poco, _**_'Reiniciar'_**_. No vengo a pediros que me votéis, no estaría mal pero solo quiero deciros que la votación esta abierta, se cierra el 1 de Abril, y hay unos cuantos OS que están muy bien entre los participantes, así que os animo a pasaros por la pagina del concurso, y a leer las entradas de los participantes, y si luego resulta que crees que me merezco el voto genial, y sino, pues se lo dais a quien creáis que se lo merezca más ^^._

_Gracias por leer!_


	31. Capítulo 30

_Gracias Casey87carter por ser una lectora-beta tan genial!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic. Las mentes trastornadas y retorcidas, son todo fruto de mi imaginación..._

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**BPOV**

Alice estaba en un probador de la tienda en la que estábamos. Yo no había encontrado nada de mi gusto, a pesar de sus intentos, así que la esperaba apoyada contra la pared mientras ella me hacía un pase de _modelitos._

—¿A Nueva York?

—Sí, pero es solo el fin de semana...—Alice empezó a hablar de las cosas que hizo ella cuando estuvo en Nueva York y no pudo oír lo que añadí después—de momento.

—¿Qué?—dijo asomándose por un lateral de la cortina.

La miré con una interrogación en la cara. Quizás sí lo había oído.

_—_El fin de semana... bueno... en realidad desde el jueves—le dije.

Pareció satisfecha y volvió a meter la cabeza en el probador.

—Y ¿cómo has convencido a mi hermano para que se coja unas vacaciones?

—Ha sido idea suya en realidad.

Alice abrió la cortina de su probador para mostrarme un despampanante vestido burdeos que se acoplaba a la perfección a sus curvas.

—¿Idea _suya_?—Asentí— ¿Qué es lo que _no_ me estás contando Bella?—dijo poniéndose seria.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Mi hermano cogiéndose unas vacaciones de forma voluntaria?

—Bueno, quiere pasar tiempo conmigo.

—Pero si estáis _siempre _juntos.

—Quiere hacer algo especial.

—No es festivo.

—¿Y?

—Bella...

Suspiré.

—Le... han ofrecido...

—¿Se va?

—¡No! Bueno...

—¿Para siempre?

—No lo sé... no lo creo... Alice, aun no ha aceptado.

—¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿Te... te vas con él?

Desvié los ojos de la penetrante mirada de Alice y asentí.

—Si acepta, lo haré.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Y tu trabajo?

—Yo solo quiero estar con él... hay muchas editoriales en Nueva York.

—Tu madre va a flipar...—dijo dándose la vuelta. En el reflejo pude ver que estaba dolida.

—Al...—me acerqué a ella— ¿qué quieres qué haga? ¿Qué me quede aquí? No puedo quedarme aquí... simplemente... no puedo ver como se marcha una vez más.

—Imagino que es un puesto mejor...— dijo evitando el tema sentimental.

—Sí, lo es... pero él está dispuesto a no aceptarlo si no quiero ir.

—Y claro tú no quieres que sacrifique algo así por ti, ¿no?

—Uno de los dos ha de ceder... y no quiero volver a lo de antes... y sí se queda, tarde o temprano acabará afectando a nuestra relación. Lo sé... Edward es ambicioso, aunque no le guste admitirlo.

—Si te vas no nos vamos a ver nada...—protestó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

—Claro que nos veremos, vendremos en las fiestas y estoy segura que incluso más veces, y tú puedes venir a verme también.

—Lo sé... es solo qué...—suspiró— Ahora entiendo que no quisieras que viniese Rose.

—No le digas nada, por favor, Edward quiere decírselo a Emmett y aprovechará a decírselo a ella en ese momento. Será... más fácil.

—Bueno, si vas a pasar 4 días en Nueva York, seguro que al menos 1 noche iréis a cenar fuera, tienes que comprarte algo espectacular, así que sal ahora mismo ahí fuera y elige un vestido.

Sonreí y después me lancé a sus brazos.

[...]

—Estás muy callada— comentó mi madre mientras ella y Esme me ayudaban a preparar los últimos detalles de la cena. Habíamos decidido invitar a cenar tanto a los Cullen como a mis padres. Para contarles las posibilidades que deparaba nuestro próximo viaje a Londres. Un viaje que de momento para ellos eran unas simples vacaciones que habíamos decidido hacer.

Miré a mi madre y después a Esme. Las dos se miraron y sonrieron. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué?— les pregunté.

—Nada cielo, es solo que bueno a tu madre y a mí— empezó a decir Esme— nos ha sorprendido que nos invitarais a los cuatro a cenar aquí.

—Sí, y en el apartamento de Edward. A tu padre y a mí nunca nos habías traído aquí. Solo al tuyo.

—Bueno... hace mucho que no paso por mi apartamento más que lo justo...— susurré.

—¿Es eso lo que nos tenéis que contar?— preguntó mi madre algo... _¿desilusionada?_

—¿Es _eso_? ¿A qué te refieres?— dije en un tono algo defensivo.

—¿Vais a vivir juntos? Bueno oficialmente, claro. ¿Es eso?

Miré a Esme, me sonrió

—Bueno...— técnicamente y en parte era eso lo que les íbamos a decir, pero claro, no nos íbamos a vivir juntos a mi apartamento o al de Edward. Sino a otra ciudad a un _nuevo_ apartamento, que sería _nuestro_ apartamento. Noté como las lágrimas amenazaban con arruinar la noche antes de tiempo—. Disculpad... la cebolla...— dije dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa y saliendo disparada hacia el dormitorio.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oí unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

—¿Bella?— preguntó Edward suavemente— ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar?

—Sí— susurré mientras me secaba las lágrimas con la mano.

—Ey, ¿Qué pasa?— dijo poniéndose de cuclillas a mí lado mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara.

—Nada... es que no sé si voy a ser capaz de decírselo... mi madre... no lo va a llevar bien. Creen que les vamos a decir que vamos a vivir juntos... _oficialmente. _No puedo hacerle esto a mi madre, debería habérselo dicho a ella a solas, darle tiempo para asimilarlo...

—Según mi padre y el tuyo, ellas creen que les vamos a decir que estas embarazada.

—¿Qué?

—Como lo oyes.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No me lo digas... mi madre es quién puso esa idea en la cabeza de la tuya.

Edward asintió.

—Tu padre estaba mosqueadísimo conmigo y por eso les he preguntado. Anda vamos, ya tienen la cena lista. Nos están esperando.

La cena transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad y ligereza hasta que llegaron los cafés.

Edward me ayudó a prepararlos y tras pedírselo, acepto a decirlo él.

Yo no me veía capaz.

—Bueno...— dijo cuando ya todo el mundo tenía su café o infusión delante, mientras cogía mi mano por debajo de la mesa— supongo, qué es hora de deciros a que se debe está cena.

Miré a los Cullen y a mi madre, que comentaron alegremente que 'ya era hora' o cosas por el estilo. Miré a mi padre. Él miraba a Edward fijamente, y muy serio. Había pensado en como mi madre se tomaría la noticia, pero no me había parado a pensar en mi padre. Esto no le iba a gustar.

—Pues, bien... es para celebrar que...— miré a Edward y le sonreí débilmente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, mientras apretaba mi mano con un poco más de fuerza. Estaba nervioso— me han ofrecido un ascenso— Miré a mi padre, su cara se relajó y los cuatro mis padres y sus padres empezaron a hablar y a felicitar y Edward tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír y poder terminar de explicar lo que en realidad quería decirles— . Por eso vamos a Nueva York este fin de semana, el puesto...— Edward me miró a mí y sonrió— es allí y si todo sale bien... estaremos viviendo allí en un par de meses.

Silencio.

Es todo lo que se oía mientras Edward y yo nos mirábamos. Edward dejo de sonreír y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa.

—¿Qué?— susurró mi madre.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?— dijo mi padre con un tono seco y amenazante. Yo le miré.

—Indefinidamente— susurró Edward—. Charlie...

—Es Señor Swan.

Edward se tensó. Yo miraba a mi padre espantada. Al igual que mi madre que le susurró _'Charlie, por favor'_.

Esme miraba fijamente a su café. Mientras Carlisle pasó de mirar a mi padre a mirarme a mí. Sonrío discretamente. Y después se aclaró la garganta.

—Vamos a tomar una copa... ¿Charlie, Edward?

Edward miró a su padre unos segundos antes de mirar a mi padre que seguía inmóvil.

Yo me levanté bruscamente y fui hacia la cocina empecé a sacar hielo del congelado, mientras las lágrimas una vez más me traicionaban.

Esme y mi madre entraron en la cocina poco después y mi madre volvió a desaparecer en cuanto el recipiente del hielo tuvo los cubitos que ella consideró suficientes.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Esme acariciando con delicadeza mi brazo. Asentí. Después negué—. Bueno, nos habéis sorprendido... Carlisle y yo ya estamos acostumbrados a esto, dales unos minutos... os apoyaran, ya lo verás, igual que nosotros.

—Gracias Esme— la abracé con fuerza. Mientras mi madre se acercaba por el pasillo. Se detuvo a nuestro lado y me miró. Su expresión era difícil de leer—. ¿Mamá?

—¿Cuando os vais exactamente?

—Bueno aún no es 100% oficial, quiero decir, le han ofrecido el puesto, pero aún no es oficialmente suyo y...

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que no sé lo den?

—En realidad están esperando a que Edward lo acepte o no...—Mi madre y miró a Esme.

—O sea que dirá que sí, lo ha dejado bien claro en la mesa.

—Solo dirá que no sí yo se lo pido— susurré.

Miré a mi madre a los ojos. No hizo falta que le dijera con palabras que no tenía intención de pedirle tal cosa.

Minutos más tarde mi padre ya estaba más relajado y mi madre parecía algo más _feliz._ Hablando de posibles visitas, ella siempre quiso ir a Nueva York. También la alegro saber que las editoriales más importantes del país tenían sus oficinas principales en la gran manzana.

—¿Sabes? Pensé que ibais a decirnos que estabas embarazada— me dijo mientras la ayudaba a recoger su abrigo y el de mi padre de la cama de mi dormitorio.

Sonreí.

—Mamá, eres incorregible.

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo habéis pensado? Esta vez parece que ya es muy serio...

—No creo que debamos tener hijos mamá.

—¿Él no quiere?

—Yo no quiero.

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

—Mamá, yo... no estoy bien y lo sabes. No creo que sea justo traer un bebé al mundo y que tenga que vivir con mis pesadillas y mis... problemas.

—¿Qué opina Edward?

—No lo sé. No hemos hablado de eso, mamá.

—¿Quizás él quiera?

—Mamá...

—Está bien... pero de verdad no me vas a dejar disfrutar de los privilegios de ser abuela.

—¿Quieres ser abuela ya? Eres joven.

—Mejor serlo joven, que vieja, ¿no crees?— Me sonrió y después besó mi mejilla— Se qué no parezco entusiasmada con la idea de que te vayas a Nueva York... pero sí es lo que quieres, te apoyaré.

—Gracias, mamá.

[...]

—Mi madre insistió en lo del embarazo. Quiere ser una abuela joven— dije mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama.

—No creo que tu padre quiera ser un abuelo joven— refunfuñó Edward, mientras se sentaba a mi lado apoyando el también la espalda contra el cabecero.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué más tengo que hacer para demostrarle qué esta vez no tengo intención de joderlo todo?

—Se le pasará...— dije aunque en el fondo ni siquiera yo estaba del todo convencida de ello— Nunca hemos hablado de eso...

—¿De qué?

—De hacer a mi madre abuela— le sonreí. Pude observar como vacilaba unos segundos.

—¿Quieres...?

—No... No ahora— casi pude ver como se relajaba por completo.

—Bien, porque no creo que sea buena idea de momento, al menos no hasta que estemos instalados y...

—No creo que debamos.

Nos miramos fijamente.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca digas nunca... pero... no. No sé si debo... al menos hasta que no esté del todo bien.

—Bella— dijo mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos— yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz...— besó mi frente con delicadeza y yo alcé los labios hasta su barbilla y empecé a besarle con ternura.

—Y yo solo quiero que_ tú _seas feliz.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Os aviso que ha esto le queda muy poco :P


	32. Capítulo 31

_¡Hola!_

_Este es el último capítulo. Habrá epílogo, y quizás algún outtake en el futuro (no lo prometo al 100%). _

_Así que nada, espero que os haya gustado, que os guste este, y bueno si no leíais ninguno de mis otros fics... pues que os animéis; y si si los leéis pues os veo por ahí ^^_

* * *

**_Gracias Casey87carter por ser una lectora-beta tan genial! Eres la mejor!_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic. Las mentes trastornadas y retorcidas, son todo fruto de mi imaginación..._

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**EPOV**

– ¿Lista? –pregunté. Bella sonrió mientras yo abría la puerta de nuestro nuevo apartamento.

No lo habíamos visto, pero Zac me había asegurado que era perfecto para una pareja joven según él y su esposa, que lo habían ido a ver cuando llevaron nuestras cosas hace un par de días.

Lo de apartamento era algo relativo, 3 habitaciones, 2 baños y 1 aseo, cocina, comedor, salón, sala de estar, armarios, vestidor… Alice dijo que era el piso de sus sueños cuando vio los planos.

Bella opinaba que era demasiado grande para nosotros dos solo, y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero teniendo en cuenta que mis hermanos y nuestros padres ya habían medio organizado varias visitas de aquí a las Navidades, era casi mejor tener sitio de sobra para que pudieran quedarse con nosotros y no tener que reservar un hotel.

Encendí la luz y los dos nos quedamos mirando la amplitud del hall de entrada.

–Tengo la sensación de que va a ser incluso más grande de lo que parecía sobre los planos –susurró Bella mientras avanzaba encendiendo luces.

El piso estaba sin amueblar y los chicos de la mudanza habían dejado todo colocado en un rincón de la correspondiente habitación asegurando que mañana vendrían a ayudar a colocar las cosas.

– ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿Edward?

– ¿Qué? –aceleré el paso en dirección hacia la cocina que era de donde provenía la voz de Bella.

–Está cocina es increíble…–se abrazó a mí y besó mi barbilla.

Sonreí pensando en lo distintas que podían ser las mujeres. Mi hermana hubiese ido directamente a los dormitorios a comprobar la amplitud de los armarios y mi madre estaría ahora mismo en el salón comprobando la posibilidad de tener varios ambientes y pensando en la decoración.

Bella había ido directa a la cocina.

– ¿Quieres que nos demos una ducha rápida y después damos una vuelta por el barrio y cenamos algo?

Bella asintió mientras caminábamos hacia el lado opuesto de la casa, donde estaba la habitación principal, y una vez localizamos las toallas entramos en el baño.

**BPOV**

La ducha se convirtió en un baño en el jacuzzi, y realmente dejamos olvidado el paseo y la cena, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Estaba sentada entre las piernas de Edward con la espalda contra su pecho, y él estaba recostado contra la pared del jacuzzi.

–No puedo creer que estemos aquí–susurré.

–Ni yo.

– ¿Cuando tienes que empezar a trabajar?

–El miércoles de la semana que viene. Espero que nos dé tiempo a organizarlo todo, no quiero que tengas que hacerlo sola.

–Bueno, de momento no tendré mucho que hacer. No empezaré las entrevistas hasta el mes que viene... eso son casi tres semanas, tendré que tener algo que hacer mientras no estás en casa, porque si no me voy a morir de aburrimiento.

Edward se rió para sí.

–Estoy seguro que encontrarás algo que hacer, esto es Nueva York, no Forks.

Los dos nos reímos y después estuvimos en silencio durante un rato.

– ¿Realmente necesitamos esto?–dije.

– ¿El qué?

–El jacuzzi.

– ¿No te gusta?

–Creo que me gusta demasiado–me incorporé y me miré las manos–. Tengo los dedos como pasas, deberíamos salir del agua. Debemos llevar aquí metidos más de 1 hora.

–No tenemos prisa...–Edward se inclinó sobre mí besando mi hombro mientras me rodeaba con los brazos. Sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza mi abdomen justo por encima del ombligo.

–Mmmmmm... ¿No estás cansado?–susurré dejándome caer sobre él.

-No...-dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre mis piernas y acariciaba mis labios- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-¿En el jacuzzi?

-Si... _en _el jacuzzi, en el dormitorio, en el salón, en la cocina...

-En la cocina... no... mmm...-gemí al sentir uno de sus dedos en mi interior.

-¿Por qué no? Pienso hacerlo en todas las habitaciones de este nuevo piso, hasta no poder más.

[...]

**2 meses después**

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Edward apareció corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, claramente preocupado.

-Mira...-le tendí la carta que tenía en la mano.

-¿Fuiste a una entrevista en _Random House*?_

Negué.

-No, lee lo que pone.

Edward empezó a leer el contenido de la carta y después sonrió.

-Pero, ¿cómo ha conseguido nuestra dirección?

-No lo sé, quizás se la dio el periódico.

Dos meses antes, cuando llegamos a Nueva York empecé a escribir de nuevo.

Un periódico local anunció un concurso de relatos poco después, el concurso consistía en escribir sobre tus propios miedos y tus esperanzas, debía ser algo personal, no de ficción.

Escribí un relato sobre mis problemas, como una relación había destruido mi vida, y como aquella persona que me había destrozado recogió lentamente los pedazos y volvió a colocarlos en su sitio.

Conté con pelos y señales algunas de mis pesadillas y como Edward siempre estaba ahí cuando despertaba de cada una de ellas.

Hablé sobre mi adicción a la medicación y como poco a poco habíamos conseguido superarla, juntos.

Terminaba resaltando mis esperanzas y como empezar juntos, de cero, en esta gran ciudad significaba todo para nosotros.

Y gané el primer premio.

Y no solo eso, el periódico recibió cientos de cartas de personas diciendo lo mucho que les había ayudado mi historia y otras directamente escribían contestando contando sus propias experiencias y problemas. En el periódico estaban entusiasmados con la respuesta que mi relato estaba recibiendo. Y para qué negarlo, yo también.

Al parecer, según la carta que Edward tenía en sus manos, una de esas personas conmovida por mi historia fue una empleada de la editorial Random House.

En su carta contaba que su hermana había sufrido una experiencia parecida a la mía y que mis palabras le habían conmovido. También dejaba claro que ella era simplemente una asistente de uno de los editores, pero que pensaba que lo que había escrito era muy bueno. Quería saber si tenía más material o si tenía ganas de contar más. Estaba dispuesta a ofrecer su labor de edición y de ayudarme a qué lo que escribiese llegara a manos de alguno de los editores importantes de la editorial.

Después simplemente se despedía diciendo que esperaba tener noticias mías, fueran las que fuesen. Al final de la carta, bajo su firma, había un número de teléfono que claramente pertenecía a un móvil.

-¿Quieres llamarla?

-No lo sé...-susurré- ¿Crees que debo hacerlo?

-Bella, no es algo que pueda decidir yo.

-Lo sé...-resoplé- pero... a fin de cuentas hablo de ti en ese texto... muchísimo.

Edward sonrió y se sentó junto a mí en la mesa.

-Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí.

Edward besó mi frente antes de dejarme a solas de nuevo.

Suspiré, tomé aire y después alargué la mano y cogí el teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesa.

* * *

_Bueno... si lo dejo en el aire... pero imñagiunaros que ocurré lo mejor que podría ocurrir ;P_

* * *

_Nota de Autora: *Random House es una conocida editorial internacional._


	33. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**EPOV**

**6 años después.**

EPOV

Miré las 4 paredes vacías, a medio pintar que me rodeaban.

Suspiré. Había partes amarillas y partes blancas. Distintos tonos de amarillo y blanco. También había una parte verde manzana y otra azul cielo.

-Ya estamos-susurró Bella abrazando mi cintura por las espalda y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

Suspiré de nuevo.

-Tienes que decirte por un color, Bella.

-Lo sé… quizás debería decantarme por algo más… neutro.

-Blanco.

Giré el cuello para mirarla y ella me sonrió y después besó mis labios rápidamente y me soltó.

Caminó hasta la puerta y volvió a mirarme.

-Si sigues ahí parado llegaremos tarde.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

Bella alzó una ceja de forma casi sarcástica y a la vez muy amenazante.

El vestido que llevaba se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo sin ocultar nada en absoluto.

-Normalmente es el novio quien tiene dudas no el padrino, Edward. Y te juro que si haces que Jasper dude un solo segundo y se dé a la fuga, no solo te matará tu hermana, yo te remataré.

Sonreí.

-No me puedo creer que vayan a casarse.

-Pues nos lo dijeron hace 7 meses Edward, has tenido tiempo más que de sobra para hacerte a la idea-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ha habido muchas cosas a las que hacerse a la idea en ese tiempo-dije mientras salíamos de la habitación cogidos de la mano.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia la ayudé a salir del coche y cuando estuvo de pie acaricié la evidencia del avanzado estado de su embarazo, nuestro embarazo, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Bella siguió el movimiento de mi mano antes de devolverme la mirada.

Me sonrió.

-Estás preciosa-susurré antes de besarla.

* * *

_Casey dice que esto va ocurrir, así que antes de que lo haga: No, no se han casado, y desde lo más sincero de mi corazón, creo, que teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de su relación, su historia, como son, de donde vienen y hacia donde van, es lo más lógico. Tampoco creo que lo hagan; no veo a está Bella diciéndole que si a una petición que no veo a este Edward capaz de hacer, por mucho que ser quieran y blablabla. Esto no impide que no sean felices para siempre y compartan una larga y bonita vida juntos._

* * *

_G__racias Casey87carter por ser una gran lectora-beta! Por acompañarme a mí y a está Bella (en especial) dentro de su complicada mente ^^ _

* * *

___Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic. Las mentes trastornadas y retorcidas, son todo fruto de mi imaginación..._  



End file.
